


thirty days of smut challenge

by Shinkirou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other: See Story Notes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 53,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>exactly what the title says: 30  shots with various kinks. the list I'm using is <a href="http://bitofkink.livejournal.com">here</a>, with slight modifications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. business as usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Munakata hates how often they do this, but does it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { day 1: standard procedure }

They're at Munakata's apartment, the one he keeps simply because even he needs to get away from work sometimes, and Suoh's got Munakata on his back, hands fisting in the sheets of his bed as Suoh sucks him off. There are three fingers stretching him open, though in all honesty he hardly needs it - the thought is a bit agitating in it's truthfulness, because it means they do this often enough that prep is quick. 

Meaning far too often, considering they're enemies, and all.

But Munakata doesn't say anything, simply shudders lightly every once in a while when Suoh's tongue brushes against him, or he sucks harder. It's a struggle to show no reactions, but he doesn't like giving Suoh anything - the fact that they do this at all is bad enough, Munakata would be damned if he let Suoh know just how much he truly enjoyed it. 

Eventually Suoh seems content with how relaxed Munakata feels - either that or he's grown bored of trying to wring a reaction from him - because he pulls off with a wet noise, and moves back up, aligning their bodies. The unfortunate thing about being the same height, to Munakata's mind, is that it means their faces are always level when they do it like this, so he is forced to acknowledge just _who_ he is doing this with. It's always the hardest to clamp down on his reaction during that first initial thrust - it doesn't help that Suoh usually takes it pretty slow, smirking as he sinks in all the way and staring Munakata straight in the eye. 

It's rather unpleasant, in all honesty. Munakata would look away, except he can never give Suoh any quarter, even - _especially_ \- here, and it isn't like he's embarrassed. He's just not particularly fond of Suoh's haughty expression. Thankfully it usually doesn't last that long, because once Suoh starts moving, he tends to dip his head down and nip at Munakata's throat. Munakata's told him not to leave marks on the few rare occasions that he speaks during their little... Encounters, but Suoh tends to ignore him. Thankfully they're always low enough down that Munakata's uniform covers them, but still, the fact that Suoh doesn't listen to him is a constant point of agitation. 

This time is no different - Suoh stares him down and sinks in painfully slow. Munakata can certainly take him moving faster than that, and tightens his legs on Suoh's hips to prod him into it, but unsurprisingly, Suoh ignores him. In fact he merely smirks and _slows down_ , the nuisance that he is. Munakata huffs out an annoyed breath before wrapping his arms around Suoh's neck to tug his face into the crook of his neck so that he doesn't have to keep meeting Suoh's gaze. Suoh huffs an amused breath against his throat, and Munakata knows that Suoh understands the reasoning, but then there's the gentle pressure of teeth against his throat, proof enough that Suoh will go along with it. 

... At least for a while. 

Thankfully, Suoh stops teasing fairly quickly, before Munakata has to remind him that he was the one who set this up, and that Munakata has other things he could be doing with his time. Suoh still goes a little slowly at first, which irks Munakata but not to the point that he'll say anything - Suoh would likely just ease up again, in any case. Better to not give him a reaction. Instead he just rolls his hips up a little more to drive Suoh in deeper, if not faster, and Suoh laughs a little against his neck, "So impatient."

Munakata's urge to remind Suoh that he is busy redoubles. But he clamps down on it, doesn't say anything at all, because both agreeing and denying it would lead to the same outcome: Suoh letting up. He is frustrating to deal with, that way. Suoh's teeth sink a little harder into his neck when he doesn't get a response, and Munakata frowns lightly, but Suoh chooses that moment to speed up, so all that comes out in place of protest is a choked off little moan. He can feel Suoh's smirk against his throat, and resolves himself to not making another sound.

Of course, Suoh always seems to take that as a challenge, and Munakata feels Suoh shift for a better angle, and then Suoh's moving hard and fast - Munakata's nails dig a little into Suoh's back, and he knows there will be marks later, but turnabout is only fair play. Suoh nips at the underside of Munakata's jaw and earns some purposeful scratches in return, because his uniform won't hide it if Suoh bites that high. Thankfully he moves back down, lips warm and teeth light against the curve of Munakata's neck, mouths over the skin down to his shoulder, as far down as he can manage from this position, then back up.

It's almost possessive, but they're not together. They're not anything, really, except enemies staring at each other from across the lines, but sometimes they'll meet up like this and let that go. It doesn't mean anything - in a few hours they'll be back to fighting with words and bodies alike, but then again, perhaps this can be seen as just another battleground. Perhaps Munakata will chalk these marks up to battle wounds; and if that's the case, there's no way he won't give as good as he gets. If the only thing they can give each other is pleasure tinged with pain, well, that's par for the course. 

Munakata shifts slightly again, forcing Suoh against his prostate, because there's only so much teasing he's willing to put up with. It makes it harder to stay silent, but Munakata's willing to put up with it for the increased pleasure, shuddering a little below Suoh, arms drawing a little tighter against his neck. Suoh kisses up along his throat and nips at his ear, knowing it's a sensitive spot for him, and Munakata can't quite prevent the little gasp of air he releases into Suoh's hair, even as he feels the warm curl of Suoh's smirk against his skin again. 

All at once, Suoh's hand wraps itself around Munakata's cock, straining between their bodies, and Munakata jolts, stuttering Suoh's rhythm momentarily until he settles back down again. Suoh strokes him hard and fast, thumbing over the slit roughly and in perfect conjunction with his thrusts, and Munakata finally allows his control slip just a little, hugs Suoh tighter and lets himself breathe little pleasured sighs against Suoh's ear. This is the part he likes best, when Suoh won't make snarky comments, and isn't inclined to tease him because they're both too close to release. It means that he can afford to relax a little, can sink a little into the sheets and just enjoy the pleasure wracking through his body. It's not as though he'd ever admit as much out loud, but Suoh _is_ actually fairly good at this, knows just when to speed up and slow down, taking note of what garners reactions and repeating it to great effect. 

Suoh's grip gets a little tighter as Munakata's thighs tremble around him, and he noses a little under Munakata's jaw, trails his lips against the skin there until Munakata shudders and spills over Suoh's hand and his own stomach. He clenches reflexively and drags his nails up Suoh's back, forcing his hips up to meet Suoh's thrusts until he finishes, too, with a low moan against Munakata's throat. Munakata keeps them moving for a moment, just to be sure to wring it all out of Suoh, only stopping when Suoh shudders hard, oversensitive and spent. It takes a second before he pulls out, both of them exhaling slightly. 

Suoh flops down next to him, and Munakata moves away slightly, because they don't cuddle, of course, but he'll let Suoh sleep here. Just this once. Suoh cracks open an eye, apparently surprised that Munakata's not kicking him out, but wisely doesn't open his mouth to ask or comment. Munakata sits up, about to go get a washcloth or something to clean up with, but then Suoh tugs a little on his arm. He pauses long enough to glance down curiously, and Suoh stands instead, nudging at him to lay back down. It's uncharacteristically kind of him, so Munakata does in fact lay back down, eyes closing lightly. 

Suoh returns quickly with a slightly damp cloth, and Munakata goes to reach for it, but Suoh bats his hand out of the air and cleans him up, nudges him up into his side to get it all. His touch is surprisingly gentle, for as much as he likes to bite, so Munakata allows him to do it, rolls as Suoh nudges, relaxes back into the bed once he's done. Suoh tosses the cloth into the hamper, Munakata hears it land, and then drops into bed next to him. They keep their distance, but this is more than Munakata's ever allowed in the past. 

Suoh grins a little to himself. Maybe he is actually making progress, then.


	2. on appropriate punishments for unruly delinquents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's only suitable, after all. 
> 
> (high school au, age ~17!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { day 2: kink - spanking }

" _Suoh Mikoto._ "

The other students in the hall instinctively clear out of the way, because when Munakata Reishi sounds like that, it usually means someone - namely Suoh Mikoto - is in a fair bit of trouble.

Of course, Suoh himself merely glances in the direction of that scarily-calm voice, and hums, "Nn, what?"

Munakata marches right up to him - it's one of the rare times Suoh's alone, Kusanagi having gone off with some kid a few years their junior named Totsuka who hangs around them despite their delinquent reputation.

(Kusanagi's constantly warning him that he's gonna get beat up one of these days for hanging around them, but Totsuka always just smiles and waves him off. He's kind of a strange kid, in Suoh's opinion.)

Suoh glances over at Munakata - despite the fact that everyone else seems to think that Munakata's scary when he's in this sort of mood, it isn't until he _smiles_ , that cheery, fake, 'when I get you alone they'll never find your body' kind of smile that Suoh begins to worry. Just a little, and never out loud, of course, but that smile is definitely creepy as hell. Thankfully Munakata's expression at the moment is still fairly blank - Suoh can see the irritation in his eyes from this close, but to anyone standing any further away, he probably just looks coolly collected as usual. "Come with me, please. As I'm sure you are aware, we have something to discuss."

Suoh might ordinarily feign ignorance, just to see if he could rile Munakata up, but... Kusanagi's not here. It might be a good opportunity... So Suoh shrugs, sighs, and gestures for Munakata to lead the way.

What nobody else - except maybe Kusanagi - knows is that they've fucked a number of times. It's almost hilariously cliché: the head of the student council and discipline committee with perfect grades, and Suoh, the delinquent who can barely be bothered to attend class and tends to sleep if he does go, fucking. They're not dating or anything, of course, merely using each other for their mutual pleasure, but still. The fact that they're involved in that sort of way at all is like something straight out of a manga.

Neither of them says anything until the door to the student council room shuts behind them; Suoh hears the lock slide into place, and grins a little to himself. He honestly doesn't think Munakata _won't_ lecture him, of course, because that'd be way too easy, particularly for the fight he'd been involved in earlier on in the day; Suoh assumes that's why he's here, anyway. He skipped class, too, but Munakata himself wouldn't come after Suoh for something that petty. He used to, but they're past that by now.

Casual as usual, Suoh wanders across the room and flops onto the couch. Munakata stays standing across the room. His expression still seems rather cold, but he doesn't actually seem angry. After a moment, Munakata sighs and says, "Since clearly talking things out doesn't work with a barbarian such as yourself, perhaps I'll have to try and find a more suitable approach."

Suoh smirks, all arrogance and amusement when he huffs, "What, you gonna bend me over your knee and spank me?"

It's a lesson he should have learned many times by now: stop underestimating Munakata. Because he merely blinks indifferently and replies evenly, "Perhaps I should. A child's punishment is only fitting for one with the mental maturity of a child, after all."

That shouldn't send a shock of lust racing down Suoh's spine, but damn, it does. His grin gets just a bit wider, but Munakata notices, of course, raises an eyebrow in slight disbelief. There's no point in trying to hide or deny it, so Suoh laughs a little and says, freely, heedless of consequences, "I might enjoy it."

Munakata raises a brow, then scoffs a little. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You do seem rather fond of a little bit of pain."

Suoh leans forward, elbows resting on his knees, still smirking, "You enjoy dishing it out, so you can't complain."

Munakata replies evenly, "I don't believe I did complain."

Suoh laughs a little and says, "Well? You gonna make good on your threat or just stand over there looking all indifferent?"

Munakata rolls his eyes like it's tedious, but glances over at the door to make sure it's locked, then crosses the room and gestures for Suoh to get up. As loathe as he is to obey Munakata so easily, in this case it's something he wants, so he gets up. He's a bit surprised when Munakata doesn't sit down, but when he gestures to his desk, Suoh's breath catches a bit as he tries to laugh. Of course.

He heads to Munakata's desk, doesn't need prompting to lean over it, spreads his legs a little to brace himself more. Munakata makes a little noise from behind him, murmurs, "Someone's eager."

Suoh opens his mouth to respond, but the first whack cuts him off, makes him gasp a little as he sucks in a breath when he'd meant to expel one. Munakata's not working up to it - even that first one was fairly sharp. Suoh supposes this _is_ meant to be a punishment, and if he happens to enjoy it, well, that's that. Of course, Munakata's earlier comment wasn't wrong - even the jolt of pain makes Suoh's cock twitch in interest.

Suoh nearly looks over his shoulder to see when the next one will land, but the second he starts to turn his head, Munakata's hand is in his hair, forcing him to keep staring straight ahead. Suoh forces a laugh, "Tyrant."

Munakata doesn't even deny it, just replies coolly, "And just whose fault do you suppose that is?"

Suoh snorts a little, and is a little less surprised by the sudden stinging pain for a second time. Even when Munakata lets Suoh fuck him, he's still in control, only ever relaxes when he's close to orgasm or coming down from one. Even then, it's usually for a pretty short duration, but it's one of Suoh's favourite things; Munakata losing that lauded, precious control of his, even if only a little, makes all of his bitching almost worth it. It's not even like they don't get along - when they're alone, they actually can carry on a conversation well enough, even laugh with each other a bit. It's just that neither of them ever really acknowledges that, even when they're fucking.

The third jolts him from his thoughts, and Suoh's mouth opens before he can stop himself, not that he would, "It'd be more effective without clothing in the way, y'know."

He can practically feel Munakata hesitate, clearly thinking about it, so Suoh reaches down and starts undoing his belt. Munakata doesn't stop him. Suoh tugs it out of the loops, trying to awkwardly manage his zipper down wedged so close to the desk as he is, but Munakata seems to understand it's a bad angle because his hand tugs Suoh's head up a little, and Suoh follows it willingly, lifting his torso and giving himself room to drop his pants and boxers. He doesn't bother with his shirt, content to let Munakata decide what to do with that, and jolts a little when another smack lands against his now bare skin. It's a sharper pain, but still not unpleasant - he's had a lot worse, and is used to a lot worse. Munakata can dish out a lot worse, too, Suoh knows.

Suoh is about to lean forward to brace himself on the desk again, but to his surprise, Munakata's hand in his hair tugs him back roughly. It earns him another sharp whack, and this time he can't help the little involuntarily moan as his hips rock forward with the movement. Munakata's chin rests on his shoulder, nips a little at his throat just above his uniform collar but not nearly hard enough to leave a mark. Suoh would encourage him to go ahead and leave a mark - he's got bruises and cuts all over from various fights, what's one more, even if it'd obviously be different from the rest - but he knows Munakata would just turn him down. Instead he just rocks his hips back against Munakata's, isn't surprised to feel the beginnings of Munakata's arousal through his clothes.

Munakata rocks forward shamelessly in return, and Suoh grins, expression faltering only when another sharp smack lands on his ass. Of course just as things are beginning to heat up, Munakata starts talking, because apparently he can't _not_ lecture Suoh, "Why must you fight on school grounds? I wouldn't care if you fought elsewhere, you know."

Suoh lilts his voice a little, affecting a faux-hurt tone, "And miss all this _quality_ time with you?" His sarcasm earns him another slap, slightly harder than the last, and he breathes out a little moan then laugh before correcting, "Can't help the fact that they come after me while I'm here, y'know. Get better security."

Munakata sighs, but clearly understands that Suoh's not going to apologize or anything, and for once, drops it, in fact going so far as to somewhat-agree, "I suppose I'll ask if we can, then."

Before Suoh can make a comment about how agreeable Munakata is and how he'll just have to butter him up with sex more often, the eighth smack comes, same place as the last seven, and Suoh gasps again. _Fuck_ , if Munakata keeps up that level of force, he's gonna have a hard time sitting for the next few days.

Suoh would enjoy that.

It helps that each whack has been landing in almost exactly the same spot - there'll definitely be bruises at the very least, and the pain stings a little more each time. He wonders how many he'll get, when - or _if_ \- Munakata will switch sides, how long it's gonna take him to give in and fuck Suoh hard, like they both clearly want. Suoh tilts his head forward again, wondering if Munakata will let him brace against the desk again, and follows through with his arms and chest when Munakata does. He puts his palms flat against the table, too, letting Munakata do whatever he pleases. Another smack lands on his ass and he jolts a little, angles his hips to raise his ass a little. 

Munakata lets out a strained little laugh under his breath, and murmurs, "You really do like this." His hand slides up from Suoh's ass, shoving his uniform shirt and jacket up, then around to his front to stroke at his cock, hard and already wet with precome. Suoh's hips rock forward into that grip with a little breathy moan - he hadn't realized, himself, just how much he is enjoying this. Rather than try to formulate words for a response, he just presses back a little to rub against the front of Munakata's pants again, making a little needy noise, and Munakata's hand slides out of his hair. 

Suoh hears Munakata's belt and zipper, the rustle of his pants and boxers being shoved out of the way, and the familiar slide of a wooden drawer. Munakata's got lube and condoms in his desk, under a fake bottom in the top drawer, and Suoh never fails to smirk at the fact, knows they're just for the two of them, that Munakata keeps them stocked because even if they're technically rivals, they both know they'll wind up here again. Suoh waits somewhat impatiently for Munakata to get everything prepared, rocks a little on his feet just to tempt Munakata's eyes back over to his ass, earns a tenth slap in the process, laughs even while he moans. "Patience," Munakata chides, even as it sounds like he's having a little difficulty focusing on words. 

Suoh takes a second to swallow, find his voice, then huffs, "Dunno the meaning of that word. Hurry up." Munakata's hand finally switches sides, slaps the as-of-yet untouched skin, and Suoh moans again, hips snapping forward with the sting of it. 

Munakata leans over him, says quietly directly into his ear, "Fine, then, if you're so insistent." Suoh hears Munakata squirt a little lube onto his fingers, feels one press into him, and a second almost immediately after. Suoh's thankful for that - he doesn't need to be coddled, two only stretches pleasantly. Still, he allows Munakata to scissor them out for a while, loosen him up before rocking his hips back impatiently. Munakata presses the third in without comment, stretches them out, and Suoh grins even as he moans - seems he's not the only one feeling a little impatient, then. 

Suoh lets Munakata work him open for a while, then breathes, "Do it, already." 

Munakata nips a little at the shell of his ear, then leans back. Suoh hears the condom wrapper rip open, isn't quite expecting the second whack to the same side - ten and ten, maybe? - and shudders a little, wriggling his hips for a second before Munakata's hand slides to his hip. Suoh goes still then, and Munakata slides in slowly, making Suoh's fingers clutch a little at the desk, finding no purchase but not really needing it anyway. At least not for the moment. 

The stretch of having Munakata inside of him is a familiar, welcome burn, but it's not _enough_ , not right now; Suoh wants it fast and rough, rolls his hips back against Munakata even more to goad him into moving. The hand on his hip dig in a little, and Suoh spreads his legs even a little wider, bracing, and Munakata slides out once slowly, then positively _slams_ back in, and Suoh's back arches toward the desk, lets out a harsh exhale. Apparently satisfied that Suoh's not in too much pain, Munakata keeps up the rough, fast pace, wraps the hand not on Suoh's hip around to stroke him in time with his thrusts, grip tight and fast. 

Suoh doesn't even remotely anticipate the next sharp slap on his ass despite Munakata's hand releasing his hip, making him tremble and stutter their rhythm with his involuntary jerk of hips. Munakata gives him another three in rapid succession, each making Suoh moan and jolt, rock his hips back against Munakata's, angle shifting to hit his prostate and making Suoh's whole body shudder hard, fingers scrabbling at Munakata's desk again, seeking purchase in the smooth surface and finding none. He breaths out harshly with every thrust, manages a moaned, "Nngh, _fuck_ , Munakata." He's so damn close, cock wet under Munakata's hand, just needs that last little push to fall to pieces.

Munakata doesn't say anything in response, slides his thumb over the slit of Suoh's cock roughly and thrusts hard into him again a few more times before Suoh can't hold on anymore, too worked up from the spanking to last. Suoh moans out his orgasm, choking on it with a whimper when Munakata smacks his ass again in the middle of it, muscles fluttering around Munakata's cock, drawing his orgasm out with a quiet grunt of exertion. Munakata's hand keeps going on Suoh to wring it all out until Suoh whines, overstimulated and sensitive.

The remain standing for a few moments, panting, before Munakata pulls out slowly and drops into his chair, giving Suoh's ass one last whack, though this one is far more gentle than the others have been. Suoh lets out a tiny whine anyway, too tired to move as Munakata ties off the condom and tosses it into a semi-hidden trash can under his desk. It takes a few moments before Suoh flops back into Munakata's lap, making Munakata give a noise of protest, clearly about to shove Suoh off until Suoh laughs a little, still panting a little as he manages, "Fuck, 'm gonna feel that for a while."

Munakata sounds almost defensive when he replies, "You asked for it." 

Suoh nods, leans his head against Munakata's, unwilling to move just yet, "Wasn't complaining."

Munakata allows Suoh to stay in his lap for a while, just long enough for them both to catch their breath, then nudges at Suoh's back, "Alright, get up. I have to clean this mess."

Suoh groans in annoyance, having been half way to falling asleep, but stands slowly, hears Munakata suck in a sharp breath and stops, confused, glances back over his shoulder at Munakata, whose eyes are fixed on his ass. Suoh twists his hips a little until he can see part of it, and Munakata's little gasp makes sense. The skin is an angry red, bruises already starting to form, rather distinctly hand shaped. Munakata really had been quite neat about the whole thing, striking the same spot almost perfectly every time. Suoh's a bit impressed despite himself. "Huh."

Munakata looks up, and almost appears like he's going to apologize, so Suoh just stretches lazily and says, "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine." He doesn't want Munakata's apologies - he'd asked for it, hadn't complained about the pressure, in fact had enjoyed it, so there's nothing to apologize for.

Munakata still looks a little concerned, but then just closes his eyes with a light sigh, waiting until Suoh gets out of the way to stand and grab some tissues, wiping off his hand before passing a few to Suoh to clean off his stomach with. Suoh grins a little at the fact that Munakata hadn't quite pushed his uniform shirt up far enough, cleans the drops of it off of that too, then tosses the tissues out before reaching for his clothes again. Munakata does the same, adjusts his glasses and fusses with his hair a little - Suoh's tempted to ruffle it just to piss him off, but refrains.

This time. 

Suoh waits until Munakata's done primping before leaning in a little to nip at his ear, knowing it's one of Munakata's more sensitive spots, and breath against it, "Mm, thanks."

Munakata pulls back sharply, scowling at him, and Suoh just grins in return. Munakata's way too fun to rile up. Suoh turns to go, Munakata sitting back down in his chair again, probably to do some work for something or other, and Suoh only pauses just before unlocking the door, calling over his shoulder with a smirk, "See you next time." It's more of a commitment than either of them have given up to this point, sarcastic as it is, and he sees Munakata's expression turned surprised for a moment, then annoyed, but before he can say anything, Suoh's out the door. 

Besides, if Munakata had been going for twenty, he'd fallen three short. Suoh intends on earning them.


	3. keeps me warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's not even really a surprise, anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { day 3 - bath or hot tub // I'm kind of bending it a little here and using hot _springs_ instead }

They've already run into each other at any number of bars, and a sauna, and dozens of other miscellaneous other places around town, so perhaps it's no surprise that one day they run into each other at an onsen.

Of course, as fate usually dictates, they're the only ones around - it's the dead of night, most people are likely long since asleep, and this particular onsen is far enough removed from town that he happens to know from personal experience that it's usually fairly empty. Not to mention his 'luck' as a King might factor in; he's still not really sure what the limitations are, as it's something that's rather difficult to test.

Regardless, he somehow isn't quite surprised when Suoh walks in, and Suoh only raises an eyebrow when he catches sight of Munakata, so it's likely the same for Suoh. Munakata sighs a little, and murmurs, "I'm beginning to wonder if you really are a stalker."

Suoh snorts; he's already denied that, of course, just says, "If you don't like me being here, then leave. Nobody's making you stay."

Munakata shakes his head a little, but this is a pseudo-argument they've had any number of times. There's really no point in rehashing it. Neither of them is going to leave until they're satisfied personally with the time they've spent there, and talking will likely only lead to half-attempts at fighting even though they both know no decisive victory can be fought in a place like this. So instead Munakata merely tilts his head back and closes his eyes again, planning on ignoring Suoh until one of them decides to leave.

The water ripples as Suoh climbs in, and Munakata's a bit surprised by how close he is, can feel Suoh radiating heat unintentionally from maybe a foot and a half away. They're the only ones here, so there is certainly no need for Suoh to sit so close, but Munakata has no intention of paying him any mind.

Of course Suoh never just goes along with his plans, eventually speaks up, "You cold?"

From anyone else it might sound like concern, but the fact that they're literally sitting in a hot spring, coupled with the memory of their meeting in a sauna, makes it smack rather of provocation instead. In fact Munakata can hear the slight smirk he's (probably) wearing in his voice, opens one eye to glance over at him dryly. Yes, Suoh is indeed smirking. Munakata replies calmly, "No, I'm fine, thank you for your concern."

Suoh appears to be itching for some banter, though, or perhaps something _else_ , because he says, "You sure? I know last time you weren't _satisfied_ with a temperature like this." His singling out of the word satisfied makes Munakata glance back over at him again, brow slightly raised. Not a fight he's after, then?

Once again, Munakata just closes his eyes and tilts his face away from Suoh, back to how he had been when Suoh first showed up, but murmured, "You're the only one who's _unsatisfied_ at the moment."

Of course such a simple rebuttal does nothing to dissuade Suoh - Munakata's not actually turning him down, after all - and instead Suoh just huffs a little, still sounding mildly amused, "Shouldn't you be offering to help, then? After I was so nice to you last time."

Munakata rolls his eyes - 'nice' isn't the word he would use, though it admittedly had been pleasant - and turns his head completely to face Suoh with a sigh. "You're impossible. If you're unsatisfied, why not do something about it yourself?"

Suoh grins at him, "Because you're here."

Munakata supposes that that really is as good a reason as any, as long as Suoh has some reason to believe that Munakata will, in fact, 'help' him. Of course, it's not like Munakata turning him down would be a problem either, would probably just lead to Suoh shrugging and going back to relaxing as if he'd never brought it up. But, well, Munakata doesn't really see any reason to turn him down, so he just tilts his head back again and says easily, "Fine, then, if you're so desperate."

He waits until Suoh moves toward him, just as a minor form of control, lets Suoh nip at his exposed neck for a while before tilting his head down again and letting their mouths meet. Suoh snakes an arm around his waist and tugs him away from the side, turning him in the water and tugging Munakata into his lap so they're face to face. Suoh slides forward a little on the seat and tugs Munakata's legs up on either side of him on the bench, and Munakata merely tilts his head a little, watching Suoh resettle them.

Munakata's not worried about anyone sneaking up on them - they'd hear anyone approaching long before they were caught. So he allows Suoh's hand to slide up his thigh, tilting his head up to let Suoh lick and nip at his throat again, which of course he does, can't resist biting when Munakata lets him.

Just as Suoh's hand is about to grab his cock, Munakata stops him, "You don't have anything with you."

Suoh blinks up at him then frowns a little, but doesn't argue. Munakata wonders what sort of things he's thinking, then kisses him lightly on the forehead and climbs out of his lap, reaching for a towel. Suoh _does_ look like he's going to protest that, but Munakata just says, "I do," by way of explanation. Suoh grins again, clearly amused that Munakata just carries such things around, but Munakata's headed to the lockers before Suoh can comment, rifling through his jacket pockets until he finds the inconspicuous jar of lube.

Suoh's still smirking when he comes back, but Munakata doesn't let him comment, steps back into the tub between Suoh's legs, leans over to press it into Suoh's hand and kiss him at the same time. Suoh twists off the cap and slicks his fingers through it, nuzzling his face against Munakata's stomach as he reaches around to press one slicked finger into him.

Munakata shifts a little, drops his hands to Suoh's shoulders for balance. Suoh glances up at his face and Munakata nods absently; one finger only ever really feels a little strange, so he doesn't mind if Suoh goes ahead and pushes a second one in. Suoh does, lets him adjust for a moment before stretching them out, seeking out his prostate to make things a little easier. Munakata shudders a little in pleasure once Suoh finds it, and Suoh's lips are warm against his stomach, tongue flicking over the skin almost lazily every once in a while. 

Munakata stays leaned slightly over Suoh, then eventually nudges him to let him know he can press in the third. Suoh bites his stomach a little but does in fact press the third in, giving Munakata another second to adjust to the width of them before stretching them out slowly, thrusting them in and out slowly to get him used to it. Munakata shifts a little again, spreads his legs a little wider and braces a bit more against Suoh's shoulders. The pleasure of having Suoh's fingers drag over his prostate makes him tremble, and takes the focus off of the edge of pain. 

Suoh stretches Munakata out until he's satisfied, then lets him settle back down in Suoh's lap again, facing him once more. Munakata takes a moment to slick Suoh's cock, line them up, then lowers himself onto Suoh with a breathy sigh. Suoh's hands drift to Munakata's waist to hold him steady, letting him get used to the sensation before they move. Suoh briefly wonders if Munakata's alright, panting and sweating, leaned against Suoh's shoulder as he is, but this level of heat isn't nearly enough to be dangerous to either of them. Still, he shifts one hand to Munakata's back from his hip, strokes up and down his spine lightly, Munakata shudders a little but lifts his head, murmurs, "I'm fine. Go ahead."

Suoh glances at him, but when Munakata meets his gaze (from behind fogged up glasses, and Suoh would laugh at him if he wasn't so preoccupied), Suoh's hand slides down his back to his hip again and lifts him slightly, water making it even easier, enough to pull most of the way out, then thrusts back in slowly. Munakata's hands clutch at his shoulders a little, but he doesn't make any noise of pain, so Suoh gradually picks up the pace, biting at Munakata's neck and shoulder every once in a while, then licking over the same spots. 

The water heats up around them, Suoh's aura leaking out almost instinctively, but Munakata doesn't comment, won't unless it becomes dangerous to the facility itself. He's not worried about himself, after all, even when they're this close together. Anything Suoh gives, Munakata can take and give back just as well. That's the basis for their relationship, as it is, after all. They're rivals, yes, but they're also equals, and just because Suoh's fucking Munakata this time doesn't mean he will be next time. 

Munakata starts bearing his hips down to meet Suoh's thrusts, nailing his prostate on every thrust and making himself moan and pant against Suoh's hair. Suoh slides a hand off of his hip to start stroking his cock, brushing his thumb over the tip immediately and gripping him tight and fast. Munakata thrusts up into that grip, then back down onto Suoh's cock, and the double pleasure makes him shudder hard. Suoh nips and licks at his throat and shoulder, almost certainly leaving little marks that Munakata will complain about later.

Munakata eventually can't withstand all of that pleasure, spills between their bodies with a choked off moan into Suoh's hair. Suoh keeps thrusting up into him while his muscles clench reflexively tighter, hand still working Munakata to draw it all out, and Munakata's near shaking uncontrollably by the time Suoh grunts his release into Munakata's shoulder. Munakata gives a tiny, involuntarily whine, and Suoh immediately lets go of his cock, kissing at his shoulder in apology. It takes another second before either one of them is able to move, and Munakata rises on finely trembling knees to let Suoh slide out, then moves to sit next to him, leaning back against the wall.

Munakata only just realizes how hot the water is once he's relaxing against the wall again, and nudges at Suoh to get him to get it back under control. Suoh gives a little noise of questioning, but when Munakata gestures to the water, clues in and forces his aura back under control. Munakata finds it a little easier to breathe, even though it hadn't been too terribly difficult, and leans just a little bit onto Suoh's shoulder. He feels more than sees Suoh glance down at him, but neither one of them says anything for a while, coming down from their respective highs. 

Eventually, Munakata gets himself under enough control to move, slowly stands and reaches for a towel to tie around his waist. Suoh blinks an eye open and glances up at him, then apparently decides that he's done as well and moves to join him. Suoh kisses Munakata's back, just between his shoulder blades, and Munakata's surprised enough that he stops walking for a moment. Suoh doesn't, however, just brushes past him to get to the lockers, and Munakata smiles just a little as he follows. 

Munakata takes longer to get dressed, and is expecting Suoh to be gone by the time he emerges, having spent extra time making sure none of the marks Suoh had given him were terribly visible. So when Suoh's standing in the lobby looking bored, and hands him a fruit milk, Munakata just sort of blinks at him uncomprehendingly and takes it with a word of thanks. Suoh must have had one himself, already, and gotten one for him... Munakata glances around, then leans in and kisses Suoh on the cheek and gives him a small smile. Suoh blinks at him, but smiles back ever so slightly.

It's certainly not what Munakata had been expecting to happen tonight, but, well, maybe it's even better.


	4. patience vs practicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes it's all you need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { 4 - frotting }

They meet up in a bar again.

Unintentionally, of course. And as per usual Munakata's the first one there, but this time he's only had two drinks and isn't embarrassingly tipsy when Suoh walks in and sits down across from him like he owns the seat. Munakata isn't at the bar for once, it having been full when he arrived. He stares across the table at Suoh, unamused, but Suoh just glances back blandly and remains silent. Perhaps no quibbling tonight then.

Instead, Suoh just orders a drink and relaxes in his seat. For a second Munakata had thought perhaps something was wrong, but apparently not - it isn't as though he was going to ask anyway, of course, but he might have let it have a slight influence on his choice of words. Maybe. If they even end up speaking, that is. As it stands, Munakata merely finishes his drink as Suoh lights a cigarette, takes a drag and exhales a stream of smoke at the ceiling.

Suoh's the one who eventually breaks the silence, murmurs, "You look like shit."

Munakata'd had quite the day, actually, but he can't ignore the more obvious point, and certainly wouldn't admit any such weakness to Suoh regardless, "What does that matter to you?"

Suoh grins a little, and Munakata is almost glad. _Almost._ "If you're exhausted, might be a good time to take you down."

Munakata snorts a little, doesn't take him seriously at all, "You'd need more than such a handicap to do anything of the sort." Or perhaps they will banter as usual, then.

Suoh laughs a little, shakes his head, "Well your tongue's as sharp as ever, anyway. How many have you had?"

Munakata glances down at the empty glass in his hand, "This was my third. Why?"

Suoh drains his glass when the waitress brings it over, shrugs. "Just curious. You don't seem as drunk as you usually are when I run into you."

Munakata hates being reminded. It's only happened a few times, but that's a few times too many. "Yes, well, since you're here so early, I likely won't continue drinking." It was one thing to stay and chat somewhat pleasantly when he could at least blame the alcohol - being friendly with Suoh while sober was something else entirely. Even if he did tend to consider them something like friends, on good days.

Suoh's leg nudges against his under the table, and while it surprises him a bit, he doesn't pull away, merely scowls at Suoh. There's no need for Suoh to stretch his legs out like that, of course, and Munakata's been at the table for far longer. Just as he opens his mouth to tell Suoh off, Suoh drops his elbows forward onto the table, leans halfway over it, and says, "If you're not gonna keep drinking, you should order food or leave."

Munakata raises a brow, still very aware of Suoh's leg leaned against his own, but he lets it slide, merely replies, "I suppose so." He orders some tea instead - nonalcoholic so he doesn't have to worry about getting drunk, but not food so that it'll be ready faster. He doesn't particularly feel like making conversation, after all.

After a few moments of silence, Suoh's calf brushes a little more up his thigh. _That's_ defintely deliberate, though Suoh's expression remains almost bored. The fact that Suoh's hitting on him dawns all at once, but it's not actually all that unusual. Suoh will come to him when he's feeling particularly desperate, and Munakata will occasionally indulge him - after all, this is convenient for the both of them, no relationship necessary and neither of them lets it interfere with their respective positions. It's a good way to let out some tension, even vent some frustration for Munakata, so he doesn't comment on it, merely meets Suoh's gaze impassively and sees him staring back. Well, fine then. It's been a while. But he's not inclined to make this easy, never does, always makes Suoh work for it, and orders some food, too.

Suoh smirks a little. Challenge understood and accepted, then. His foot slides up a little higher, brushes against the inside of Munakata's thigh, rests on the bench between his legs, and waits.

Suoh knows better than to misbehave while there are servers walking nearby - the table cloth is long enough that it's unlikely anyone would even notice anything amiss, but if Munakata feels even the slightest like they're going to be caught, he'll shut this whole little 'game' down. Suoh knows from experience. If he wants this, he has to play by Munakata's rules, and so everyone anyone walks by their table, his leg stops moving, or even moves back further under the table if he knows he's lifting the table cloth at all.

After a little while Suoh pulls his foot back entirely, takes off his shoe, and stretches his leg out again, presses his toes ever so gently against the front of Munakata's pants. It's enough to make Munakata sit up just a little straighter and clench his teeth as he sips his tea. Suoh's foot rubs a little harder.

Munakata tolerates this for a few seconds then shifts his legs a little to force Suoh's foot off of him, a little smug when Suoh looks almost confused, like he thinks he's done something to earn Munakata's ire, but Munakata merely places some money on the table - enough to cover Suoh's two drinks as well - and stands. Suoh slides his shoe back on and moves to follow, grinning a little.

They manage to wait until they're out of the restaurant and in a hotel's elevator before Munakata spins and slams Suoh against the wall of it, mouths on each others' hungrily. Munakata never used to allow kisses on the mouth, but after being assured that it wouldn't make a difference, relented. Part of him is glad for it, because they actually are quite pleasant. They pull away from each other when the elevator stops on a floor that's not theirs, but they're going up and the lady standing there is going down, so she doesn't get on and they resume making out once the doors shut again. Suoh's hand gropes at the front of Munakata's jeans, and Munakata's desire for the elevator to reach their floor doubles.

Thankfully there are no more interruptions, and once the elevator stops on their floor they break only for as long as it takes to open the door to their room, this time with Suoh pressing Munakata's back to the wall, pressing a leg between Munakata's and rubbing his thigh hard against Munakata's cock, making him gasp.

Munakata ruts down a little, too, and Suoh kisses him again roughly, tongues sliding together and their hands tugging at each others' clothing, though neither of them moves to push away from the wall. Once the kiss breaks, Suoh laughs a little, strained, rocks forward and up again as he asks, "We doin' this like horny teenagers, then?"

Munakata levels a glare at him, but Suoh ignores it, grabs Munakata's hip and drags him against Suoh's thigh again, elicits a little tremble. Suoh will take that as a yes, which works for him because the bed is all the way over there and the thought of watching Munakata rut desperately against him is pretty damn appealing.

Suoh pulls away for only the time it takes to toss their jackets and shirts somewhere in the room, immediately moving to nip down Munakata's throat and shoulder as they undo their belts. Suoh laments the moment that he has to pull his leg out from between Munakata's so they can step out of their jeans and boxers, but it's worth it when Munakata shifts and bumps their cocks together, making himself inhale sharply.

Suoh's hands return to Munakata's hips, drags him closer to repeat the action, and Munakata's arms wind themselves around Suoh's neck in a loose embrace, clearly willing to let Suoh dictate the pace this time, for once. Munakata's head tilts back to rest against the wall, and Suoh can't possibly pass up such an offer, leans in to nip and lick at his throat as he continues rocking their hips together. Munakata jolts a little but doesn't comment, won't unless Suoh leaves a mark, even stretches his neck out a little more. Suoh smirks against the skin, slides one hand off of Munakata's hip to take up both their cocks instead, stroking them fast but loose so they still have room to grind against each other.

Munakata's hands slide up to clutch at Suoh's shoulders instead of hang loosely around him, short nails digging into Suoh's skin, eight little angry red trails up his shoulder blades. Suoh's hand slows down on them, just to hear Munakata whine a little under his breath and roll his hips forward harder, delicious friction making them both moan lowly. Suoh's hand on his hip digs in harder, tugs Munakata forward more forcefully, dragging their bodies together roughly. Soon enough the hand he has wrapped around them speeds up again, slick with precome. Munakata's head slides back against the wall, chest bowed away from it, and Suoh leans down a bit to bite at the slope between his neck and shoulder, and Munakata shudders against him, drops one hand from his shoulder to grab him by the ass and tug him closer. It's so unexpected that Suoh jolts a little, throwing off the rhythm, but that only seems to make it better, hand speeding up on them until they're both coming, spilling onto his hand. Suoh kept his hand moving for a little longer, to make sure to wring it all out of the both of them, giving Munakata a quick kiss on the throat. 

After they relax just a bit, Suoh slides a leg forward between Munakata's again, which he slides down a bit to rest more of his weight on, head still tilted back against the wall and panting, arms dropping from Suoh to his own sides. Suoh leans forward and drops his head against the wall, next to Munakata's, and gives a quiet, breathless laugh. He feels Munakata's head turn a little against his, clearly wondering what the laugh was about, and Suoh bites the shell of his ear lightly, huffs, "Like horny teenagers."

He can practically _hear_ Munakata roll his eyes. "Yes, yes, well, it's your own fault."

Suoh can't resist nibbling lightly at Munakata's ear some more, even as Munakata shivers and makes a mild noise of irritation - it's one of his weak spots and Suoh knows it - before he answers, "Wasn't complaining. Judging by how weak in the knees you seem to be, I'll take it you aren't either."

Suoh barely moves his head off the wall in time to avoid Munakata's shoulder slamming up into his chin as he stands up straight abruptly. Suoh's leg slides out from between his, hands finally leaving Munakata's body, leaning in to kiss him briefly. Munakata still looks mildly peeved, but accepts the kiss regardless, then steers Suoh toward the bathroom with a murmur of, "Go wash up."

Suoh reaches back with his clean hand, grabs one of Munakata's. Munakata raises a brow at him, but before he can ask, Suoh just smirks and says "You're gonna shower, too, right? Let's go together."

Munakata's expression looks almost a bit annoyed, but he follows anyway. Suoh keeps grinning. They have hours before they need to check out. May as well make the best of 'em.


	5. hands-off approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if he's going to be impatient, then he'll be taught to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { day 5 - soloing together }

Suoh laughs a little breathily at Munakata's expression and manages, "You were takin' too long."

Munakata takes a moment to regain his composure - it's not every day he walks in on Suoh very blatantly pleasuring himself, legs splayed invitingly, hand working himself quick and rough - then returns, "I believe it is more that you have no patience. I'm still a few minutes early, in fact." Which is true - a quick glance at the clock shows that it's still five minutes before eight.

Suoh grins and spreads his legs a little more, stops stroking himself. "If you know that, then hurry up."

Munakata's eyes drop to Suoh's cock - he's not particularly close to orgasm, so he probably hadn't been stroking himself for very long before Munakata interrupted, but it's also clear that he hadn't just gotten started, either. Rather than say anything, Munakata starts taking off his clothes, jacket already hanging in the front closet, keeping his eyes fixed on Suoh's the whole time. He keeps his expression composed, almost detached, and Suoh makes a vaguely annoyed noise for how long he's taking, hand almost idly beginning to move on himself again.

Munakata doesn't stop until he's naked, then moves to sit on the bed between Suoh's legs. Suoh goes to sit up, groaning a little "finally" under his breath, and just as he's reaching for Munakata, Munakata bats his hands away. Suoh looks a little surprised for a moment, then vaguely curious. Munakata's expression is still bland, keeps it almost disinterested even as he murmurs, "If you're so impatient, do it yourself."

Suoh blinks at him uncomprehendingly for a moment, then shifts a bit. His voice is a little rough when he asks, "What?"

Munakata rolls his eyes a little, tone clipped, "If you're so impatient, get yourself off. Clearly you don't need me here, so keep going." Of course he's not actually annoyed, but it's so much more interesting to have Suoh obey him. "Consider it an exercise in self-control, and don't touch me."

Suoh's pupils dilate, and Munakata smirks to himself. Oh, certainly, Suoh will rarely if ever listen to him outside of a bedroom, but the way he obeys Munakata's commands in this sort of setting is more than enough. It sends a rush of power through Munakata's body every time, and some days Suoh will disobey merely for the sake of being punished, which is... Well. Today doesn't seem to be one of those days, however, because Suoh makes a slight face but lays back down, hand picking up it's pace again on himself. Munakata's face remains impassive as he murmurs "Slower."

Suoh huffs a little like he's going to object, but his hand does in fact slow down, and that's enough for Munakata to ignore that little almost-defiant noise. He watches Suoh work himself slowly for a while, sees his hips twitch a little like he's fighting back the need to go faster, grip harder. When Munakata's eyes flick up, he's not surprised to find Suoh staring straight at him, watching Munakata watch him, panting a little. His expression doesn't seem smug anymore, and Munakata relishes in that. Of course it isn't like Suoh's about to beg, either, but the fact that his arrogance is considerably diminished for the moment makes Munakata smirk and drop a hand to himself.

Watching and listening to Suoh's already gotten him half-hard, so he strokes himself almost lazily to fullness, keeps his eyes on Suoh's blandly. He won't be able to keep up this mask of indifference the whole time, most likely, since he intends on jerking off just the way he likes it and probably won't be able to stop himself from reacting, but for the moment it's worth it to watch an involuntary anticipatory shudder ripple through Suoh's body. Suoh looks like he's trying not to reach out and tug Munakata down, and Munakata's hand speeds up on himself just a little. Just to see Suoh's eyes drop down to watch.

It's almost an afterthought when Munakata murmurs, "You can go faster now."

Suoh gives the tiniest breath of relief, and Munakata watches Suoh's hand speed up on himself. Suoh speaks after a few moments, manages, "Y'know I can do that better for you." It's probably as close as he'll come to pleading, but Munakata just tilts his head, curious.

"Oh? Can you really? Do you know... Exactly how I like it?" Munakata cuts himself off with a moan, hand speeding up just a little before relaxing back down again, "When I want it faster, or slower?" Another little gasp makes it past his lips, but he's not really trying to hide his reactions now, grips himself a little tighter, "How _hard_ I like it?" He bites at his own lip a little and shudders, eyes screwing shut. When he opens them again, Suoh's attention is focused entirely on him, seemingly unaware of how desperate he looks. His hand on himself is almost completely stopped. Munakata laughs a little.

It takes Suoh a moment to swallow and reply, "Yeah, I do, lemme show you."

Munakata smiles a little at him and shakes his head, "No, no, you just take care of yourself." He nudges lightly at Suoh's hand, and Suoh abruptly seems to remember about it, pace picking up again, rocking his hips up into his own touch, probably trying to tempt Munakata into touching him. Munakata lifts up on his knees a little, and Suoh looks surprised when Munakata moves to lean over him.

If Suoh thinks he's giving in, he's wrong. Munakata's face hovers over Suoh's for a moment, screwing up his expression in pleasure again as he strokes himself faster, brushing his thumb over the tip every other stroke. Then without warning, he drops to the side, pressing his face into the pillow next to Suoh's head, turned to exhale little breathy moans and pants against Suoh's ear. He smirks a little at the fact that Suoh's head flops back against the pillow - he'd been expecting a kiss, then. The more he pants and moans into Suoh's ear, the more he can see Suoh's jaw clench, clearly trying not to react. When Munakata glances down between their bodies, Suoh's hand is moving faster on himself, mirroring Munakata's own motions a little.

Munakata waits until he can tell Suoh's just about to come before he presses his face forward a little, sucks gently at the shell of Suoh's ear, and gasps " _Suoh_ " directly into it. The muscles in Suoh's neck jump, and he groans suddenly, shuddering below him as he comes. Munakata can't resist following once Suoh tilts his head to face him and kisses him roughly, spilling between their bodies. The kiss is heated and a touch desperate, both of them working themselves through their orgasms, and Suoh eventually breaks the kiss just to suck on Munakata's lower lip for a bit, still twitching lightly as they begin to come down.

Munakata allows Suoh to tug at his lip for a while before pressing him into another kiss, this one calmer than the last, tongues brushing languidly as they bask in the afterglow. Once Munakata breaks the kiss off entirely, Suoh huffs against his mouth, "That was mean."

Munakata laughs a little, moves to flop down next to Suoh rather than hover over him, and Suoh looks like he's going to roll up onto his side, so Munakata presses a hand to his chest to stop him. "Clean up first or it'll get on the sheets."

Suoh snorts a laugh and reaches over to the nightstand, cleans his stomach and chest off, then reaches for another. He glances at Munakata before touching him, making Munakata smirk a little and nod to grant him permission to touch him. How obedient, even if Suoh's grinning a little so it seems a touch sarcastic. Suoh's hand slides over his cock gently, cleaning him up, then tosses the tissues into the trash before finally rolling up onto his side to face Munakata, nuzzling a little at his throat. They're not typically cuddly, but... Munakata's not really _opposed_ to it, either. Not that they're really cuddling, since Suoh's face is the only thing pressed against him. Still, it's kind of relaxing, and Munakata closes his eyes lightly.

Suoh speaks up all of a sudden after a few minutes, just as Munakata is beginning to wonder if he fell asleep, "You coulda fucked me, you know. Woulda let you. Still wouldn't have touched you."

Munakata had figured Suoh would let him fuck him, yes, but the last bit? Well. But he merely shrugs lightly, then murmurs back, "Next round I will, then."

Suoh glances up at him, blinks, then grins. Next round it is, then. 

When he curls a little closer to nap, Munakata doesn't push him away.


	6. a little restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suoh makes good on his promise; alternatively, Munakata ensures it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { day 6 - bondage, acts as a sequel for day 5 }

Munakata wakes first, of course.

Suoh always sleeps longer than him, sleeps so much Munakata sometimes wonders how he's still so lazy when he finally does get up. Though, then again, he causes quite enough mayham as is, so Munakata supposes he can't complain too much.

Not to mention it gives Munakata the time to really _look_ at Suoh. The Red Aura gives him nightmares occasionally, Munakata knows, but today doesn't seem to be one of those days, his expression peaceful and relaxed. It's... Weird, to see him like this, but not bad, per se. Not too long ago, it would have been unfathomable for them to fall asleep in front of one another.

Munakata isn't sure this is an improvement.

But he doesn't dwell on it, moves to kiss a little at Suoh's throat just to see how deeply asleep he really is. Suoh doesn't stir, and Munakata glances over at the clock - it's been about three hours, so he supposes Suoh being deeply asleep isn't terribly surprising. Part of him wonders if perhaps he should leave Suoh sleeping, so he debates internally for a moment, then moves further up to kiss Suoh square on the mouth. He'll let Suoh decide, then - sure enough, Suoh shifts a little as the kiss goes on, eventually bringing a sleepy hand up to clutch at Munakata's hip. It takes a second for him to wake up enough to manage, albeit slurred, "How long's it been?"

Munakata replies quietly, "Three hours. You can keep sleeping if you like." Personally, he wakes up quickly and finds it hard to get back to sleep once he is, so he'll probably work on a file on his PDA or something if Suoh wants to go back to sleep. "There's about four more hours before my alarm will go off." He routinely wakes up before it, unfortunately. Working his job means that he is used to catching little sleep. Of course, he will try to go back to sleep, just not right away - it'll take him some time to wind back down again now that he's awake.

Suoh's eyes remained closed, and he takes long enough to respond that for a moment Munakata wonders if he'd fallen back asleep, but then Suoh shakes his head a little, "Nah, I'm up." He does sound more awake already, in fact, and then he smirks and opens his eyes a little to peer up at Munakata, "Geez, someone's eager."

Munakata frowns a little at that, and starts to protest, "You don't have to-"

Suoh silences him with a kiss, murmurs amusedly against his mouth, "Relax, 'm teasing. I'd go back to sleep if I wasn't too, y'know."

Munakata's still frowning a little, not liking the implication that he's the only one who wants this, and Suoh sighs quietly, exasperated, and kisses him again. This time one of his hands slides down Munakata's hip, though, and grabs him by the ass, tugs him down against Suoh's body with a light grind. The fact that Munakata can already feel the stirrings of Suoh's arousal makes him feel a little less peeved, and he relaxes into the kiss, tongue sliding against Suoh's languidly.

When they pull apart, Suoh grins a little, "I'll make it up to you."

Munakata knows he doesn't do well with teasing, tends to take it too literally - at least in this kind of situation, he can banter normally with Suoh anywhere else - and knows it's something he has to work on, but. He can't deny he's curious. Of course he already intended on forbidding Suoh to touch him, again, since Suoh had made it sound so appealing before and had already said he could do it again this time, so what else is he offering...?

Suoh tilts his head a little, still smirking as he asks, "You've got handcuffs in here somewhere, right?"

Munakata's not quite sure why Suoh assumes that, but he's not wrong. Munakata nods a little, and Suoh's smirk widens a bit, hands moving up to the headboard again. "Then use 'em. That way I won't cheat."

Of course they both know that Suoh could easily break them, but Munakata finds the idea appealing anyway, leans over to fish them out of the bottom drawer of his nightstand. Suoh can't behave himself for even that long, of course, uses Munakata's prone position to his advantage, tugs him down by the ass to grind up against him again. Munakata sits back up, cuffs in hand, looking unamused, but Suoh knows that's just a guise. Munakata likes acting like he's above all this. Suoh doesn't care, as long as they can still fuck. Besides, Munakata's always more into it when he's in control, or feels like he is, so Suoh's more than happy to oblige.

The slightly padded handcuffs lock around Suoh's wrists, fitting snugly but not too tight, just perfect. Of course Suoh knows that Munakata's got some practice with handcuffs, so that doesn't surprise him in the least. Munakata moves back and Suoh tilts his head up for a kiss, just one before they really get going, and Munakata pauses, rolls his eyes, and obliges, leaning down to kiss Suoh deeply but slowly.

Once Munakata pulls away, he keeps moving down until he's straddling Suoh's thighs, hand drifting down Suoh's chest and stomach, appreciating the muscles as Suoh shifts a little to stretch them. Sure, he's showing off, but it isn't at though Munakata doesn't enjoy it. Munakata doesn't waste any time, reaches for the lube, watches Suoh's eyes follow his fingers, and then realization dawn when Munakata's slicked fingers press into himself instead of Suoh.

The cuffs jangle a little when Suoh instinctively pulls on them.

Munakata smirks to himself, making sure Suoh's eyes stay focused on his hand, whimpering slightly to get to Suoh even more. One finger isn't anything, really, but that small noise has it's desired effect as Suoh shifts a little, clearly feeling rather put-out. Suoh manages, slightly shakily, "Thought you were gonna fuck me."

Munakata tilts his head a little, expression a little dazed for effect, "Considered it. But if you can't touch me, I think this will be more interesting." After all, he intends on riding Suoh nice and slow, drive him out of his mind with the need to grab Munakata by the hips and hold him steady while being unable to.

Suoh seems to understand that that's the plan, because he swallows hard and says "You're cruel sometimes, y'know that?"

Munakata merely smiles a little, presses a second finger into himself and spreads them apart, gasping a little and drawing Suoh's eyes down to his cock. The handcuffs rattle again, and Munakata knows that Suoh already wants to touch him, probably to distract him from the stretching, and when he glances back down, Suoh's expression is already minorly frustrated. Interesting, indeed.

Munakata's fingers search out his own prostate, and he moans quietly when he finds it, ignores the way Suoh tries to brace his feet against the bed to force Munakata to slide down his thighs into his lap. He won't touch Suoh until he feels like it, after all.

Suoh looks back up to his face, so Munakata chooses that moment to slip in the third finger, bites his lower lip and rocks forward a little, just enough to brush their cocks together slightly and gives another breathy moan. Suoh's gaze stays on his face for a second, then snaps back down, rocks his hips to try and get Munakata to do it again, but he's already slid back a bit. Suoh gives a little groan of frustration, wrists shifting the cuffs again, and breathes "Such a damn tease."

Munakata won't deny that, just smirks slightly again and tilts his head back as he stretches himself out, shuddering as he brushes over his prostate, stimulating it intently. He can feel Suoh's eyes focused on him even though he can't see them, releases little pleasured sighs into the air and moves to rut slightly against Suoh's thigh, which Suoh lifts a bit to make easier on him.

Eventually he stops teasing, feels stretched out enough to take Suoh in, and slides his fingers over Suoh's cock to slick him up. Suoh's hips lift a bit to shove himself more into the touch, and Munakata allows it just this once, since Suoh's been more or less behaving unto this point, and Munakata really has been teasing him mercilessly. To make up for it a little, he keeps stroking Suoh's cock for a while after he's adequately prepped, lets Suoh buck into his hand and get more worked up before pulling his hand away. Suoh makes a little noise of loss, so Munakata leans over him to silence him with a kiss, languid and deep. 

Suoh watches as Munakata shifts to hover above him, reaches back to grab his cock and line them up, then sinks down slowly with a moan. Suoh knows, at least, to let him do this at his own pace. Munakata seats himself fully and stays there for a while, panting and twitching slightly as he adjusts, and Suoh gives a little noise of frustration. Munakata glances up at his wrists, where the cuffs are digging into his wrists, and smiles a little, knowing Suoh wants to touch him, or hold him steady, or both. Maybe he'd even sit up if Munakata let him.

Once Munakata feels adjusted enough to start moving, he does so, slowly. Suoh shifts a little to get more comfortable, and watches Munakata's face. Munakata doesn't speed up, and eventually Suoh realizes that he doesn't intend to, and smacks his head down against the pillow with a groan. A tease, indeed. Munakata feels Suoh's body tremble beneath him, tense with the desire to thrust up into him; part of him does want to uncuff Suoh, let him grab his hips and fuck him hard and fast and rough, but he's honestly having too much fun like this. 

Of course, he doesn't particularly feel like doing all of the work, hence he's letting Suoh bend his legs, brace his feet on the bed to give himself _some_ leverage to rock up into Munakata with. Munakata doesn't let him pick up the pace, though, forces Suoh to take it slow, just to watch him get more desperate, hands tugging even more against the cuffs. Munakata would be worried if they weren't slightly padded, and wonders if Suoh even remembers that he can break them, if he really wants to, or if perhaps Suoh _is_ aware and is merely letting Munakata have his fun.

Either way, he's not breaking them, and Munakata takes advantage of it. 

One of Munakata's hands is braced on Suoh's chest to hold himself up, but the other drops to his own cock, starts stroking himself faster than the thrusts. Suoh gives a little noise of protest, clearly finding that unfair, and Munakata breaths a little laugh at him, shoves his hips down harder. Suoh's quiet noise turns into a choked moan, hips rolling up to take advantage of the more powerful thrust, and Munakata shudders over him, keeps up the firm but slow thrusts.

Eventually, though, Munakata can't keep up that teasing pace anymore, is too close himself, so he allows Suoh to move faster and harder. His hand speeds up on himself again, thumbing over the head and eventually moaning out his orgasm, stroking himself through it. His muscles clench around Suoh, who rocks up a few more times and spills with a groan of his own, cuffs positively taut against the headboard and Suoh's wrists, but not snapping. Munakata keeps moving until Suoh shudders and drops his head back down again, a light sheen of sweat on his body. 

It takes Munakata a few moments to come down enough to lift out of Suoh's lap, making both of them give little noises, then reaches up to unlock the handcuffs. Suoh's arms immediately slide around his shoulders to tug him close, ignoring his little murmur of "clean up first", and kisses him aggressively. Munakata moans a little against his mouth, surprised by how frantic it feels, but supposes that's only understandable considering he'd denied Suoh any kisses once they'd gotten started. Suoh eventually lets him pull away slightly, but reaches over to the nightstand to get some tissues himself, cleaning the both of them up. Munakata smiles a little at the gentle treatment, then snuggles against Suoh's chest, curling close. His legs hurt, but it's a good sort of pain, and Suoh's warm and comfortable underneath him.

As they come down, panting together, Suoh's arm tugs Munakata a little tighter, kisses him on the forehead. Munakata smiles a little, drops a kiss to Suoh's collarbone, prepared to sleep for a few more hours before he has to get up and go to work. If Suoh's not going to push him away, then he's not going to move, and ends up falling asleep there, snuggled into Suoh's throat.


	7. wake up call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a wonder they ever get anything done, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { day 7 - slow and lazy }

Munakata wakes slowly to the insistent press of Suoh's erection against his ass through his yukata. 

With a light sigh, he pulls away from Suoh just a little, without moving his hips, just enough the he can drop his shoulder to the newly created space between them and look at Suoh's face - he's still asleep, as it turns out. Of course his expression isn't quite 'peaceful', looks rather a little obscene, cheeks flushed with arousal and panting a little. Quite the dream, then. Munakata could simply let it run it's course, or... He glances at the clock, and it's a good while before he usually wakes up. In that case...

It takes a few kisses before Suoh gradually begins to stir, returning them, grip tightening around Munakata's waist a little. He seems to realize the situation because he shifts his hips a little, moans a bit when he brushes up against Munakata, moves like he's going to pull away. Munakata drops a hand to Suoh's arm around his waist to stop him, and Suoh makes a sleepy noise of inquiry. Munakata kisses him some more, languidly, and rocks his hips back a little, feels Suoh jolt a little and kiss him a bit harder for a moment. When the kiss breaks, Suoh manages sleepily, "You offerin'?"

Munakata nods a little, and Suoh kisses him again lazily. It's okay if they take their time, this time, Munakata doesn't need to be up for another hour and Suoh rarely does anything anyway, so Munakata doesn't mind the fact that Suoh still seems lethargic. 

Suoh's hand starts tugging a little at Munakata's yukata, since he hadn't bothered tying it closed with an obi before they'd fallen asleep the night before, and drawing it out of the way. Munakata shifts his hips a little away from Suoh's momentarily, just long enough for the fabric to get out from between them, then Suoh's tugging at his boxers. 

Munakata lets him work, reaches for the lube on the nightstand where they'd left it last night, presses it back into Suoh's hand gently. In all honesty he probably barely needs the prep, considering how recently they'd had sex, but better safe than sorry. Sure enough, Suoh slicks his fingers and slides one in, but finds no resistance and pushes in a second almost immediately. Even that doesn't take long, and Munakata shifts his hips a little to get Suoh to press in the third. That, finally, offers a little resistance, but still not enough for Suoh to stretch his fingers out for more than a few seconds, brushing Munakata's prostate, making him jolt a little with a breathy sigh. Suoh runs a finger back and forth over that spot for a few seconds, just to feel Munakata's muscles twitch and flutter around his fingers, hearing him begin to pant and whine a little, trailing feather-light kisses onto Munakata's neck and shoulders. 

Eventually Suoh stops teasing him, nudges Munakata's top leg forward to give himself a little more room, and slicks himself up. Suoh's hand returns to his stomach, and Munakata rolls his torso up onto his side again, hips having stayed that way the whole time, but there's still an unhurried sort of air to everything, even as Suoh presses slowly into him. Munakata tilts his head forward a little to expose more of his throat, and Suoh moves accordingly to take advantage, then props himself up on his other elbow to be able to lean forward enough that when Munakata's head turns to him, their mouths meet. Suoh's other hand tugs at Munakata's hip, pulling him flush against Suoh's hips as he sinks all the way in, moans against Munakata's mouth. 

Suoh had already been fairly worked up before any of this, so Munakata's really not expecting a long session, even when Suoh's thrusts stay slow and lazy. Munakata makes sure to keep kissing him languidly, not rushing anything, merely appreciating this slow session. It's far from their usual frantic pace, and even when Suoh's hand moves off of his hip to grab his cock they don't really pick up the pace. Suoh's hand moves a little faster than his thrusts, but it's still languid, focusing more on pressing his thumb into the tip than sliding his hand up and down. 

Munakata keeps kissing him, both of them sighing softly against each other's mouths every once in a while, and then Suoh speeds up just a little as he gets closer, and Munakata purposely clenches his muscles - Suoh moans against his mouth and shudders out his orgasm, thrusting a few more times with no apparent rhythm to spend himself completely. His hand actually moves off of Munakata's clock despite the fact that he hasn't come, and Munakata almost protests, but then Suoh's not kissing him anymore, moves down the bed and pushes Munakata onto his back, gets between his legs and wraps his lips around Munakata's cock. Munakata shudders hard, moans quietly, drops one hand into Suoh's hair to keep him close, but lets Suoh take it at his own pace. One of Suoh's arms braces across his hip, and Munakata's glad for it because it means he doesn't have to worry so much about choking him. 

Munakata had been fairly close already, so it doesn't take terribly long with Suoh licking and sucking up and down his cock, kissing the tip and pressing his tongue against it, before Munakata's grip tightens in his hair and he makes a little warning noise. Suoh hallows his cheeks and moans around him, and Munakata spills into his mouth with a choked off moan, toes curling in the sheets. Suoh swallows, and his tongue laves over Munakata's cock a few seconds longer until he's trembling and oversensitive, then moves off of him with a wet noise. Suoh slides back up the bed and kisses Munakata, who makes a slight face into the kiss - tasting himself is always a bit strange to him - but doesn't deny Suoh's tongue entrance to his mouth when it presses against his lips. The kiss is just as lazy as the sex was, and Munakata sighs a little against Suoh's mouth, relaxed. 

Eventually the kiss breaks, and Suoh's head drops to rest on Munakata's shoulder. Munakata glances at the clock, and he lets himself relax again, feeling Suoh fall back asleep against his shoulder. They can rest just a little longer... Munakata's eyes slide shut and he dozes off, too, comfy and relaxed.


	8. has it coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes frustration can pay off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { day 8 - edging }

The words that seal Suoh's curiosity are "But it'll be worth your while."

Munakata had told Suoh that he wanted to try something new, and admitted that Suoh might not like it at first, but refused to actually say what. Suoh knows it's nothing potentially dangerous or anything - Munakata wouldn't refuse to warn him in that case -but he still hadn't been sure whether or not to let Munakata have his way. Hence Munakata's promise that it'll be worth his while.

Currently, Munakata's laying on his side, Suoh in front of him on his back, and Munakata's stroking his fingers through Suoh's hair, clearly in an effort to endear him to the idea of... whatever it is. Suoh considers it, still a little wary of why Munakata's not telling him, but... It's not like they've ever done anything he hasn't liked, so it's probably fine. He sighs a little, relenting, and Munakata leans down to kiss him deeply in thanks.

Once the kiss breaks, Munakata tugs a little at Suoh's side. Suoh rolls over onto his knees obligingly, parts his legs to let Munakata get between them, and waits. Since he's not sure what to expect, he's slightly curious when Munakata merely preps him as usual, thorough and slow, making him shudder every now and then when Munakata's fingers brush his prostate.

Eventually, when Suoh's sufficiently ready, Munakata slicks himself as well and presses forward into him slowly, until he's all the way in. Suoh shifts a little on his knees to steady himself more, and Munakata pushes on his back a little, so Suoh lets his chest drop to the sheets. Munakata, as always, waits until Suoh relaxes completely before beginning to move, slowly at first then gradually harder and faster until Suoh's panting into the pillow, hands clenched in the sheets. Munakata reaches around and strokes him in counterpoint to his thrusts, drawing out a moan. Of course Munakata shifts then and aims for Suoh's prostate, making Suoh shudder and moan louder.

It takes a while, but eventually Suoh manages to huff between thrusts "So far so good." He really can't see what he might not like, here; so far it's just Munakata fucking him nice and fast and rough, which he definitely enjoys.

... He isn't sure if that makes him more or less paranoid. It doesn't help when Munakata just breathes a little laugh and doesn't say anything in response. Instead he just presses his thumb over the head of Suoh's cock and makes him unable to speak.

Eventually, when Suoh feels like he's about to come, he relaxes a little - he hadn't even noticed he'd tensed up - because whatever it was, maybe Munakata decided not to do it after all... Just as Suoh's thinking that, Munakata pulls all the way out, and his hand wraps tight enough to prevent Suoh from coming. Suoh chokes on a whine of protest, hands clenching in the sheets even harder as he glances back over his shoulder, confused and aching. He has to swallow a few times before he can manage a quiet "Wha..."

Munakata shushes him, strokes his cock lightly, almost apologetically, and Suoh just whines at him a little. Munakata leans over him to kiss him on the cheek, murmuring, "Relax, I'll let you come. Just not right now."

Suoh still isn't happy, actually physically _aching_ to come, but he knows that Munakata must be aware of that. Munakata kisses him gently again, and Suoh turns his head a little to seek a proper kiss. Munakata obliges, but doesn't let Suoh make it frantic, merely slides their tongues together languidly. Suoh's still uncomfortable, but he's gradually relaxing, Munakata's ministrations soothing him slowly. He's still hard enough to be moderately uncomfortable, but Munakata did say he would be allowed to orgasm sooner or later.

Munakata's hand loosens it's grip on him, and Suoh breathes just a little easier for a moment. Then that hand is suddenly jerking him off again, and a moan catches in Suoh's throat as his body jerks. Munakata doesn't thrust back into him, though, and so he's weary - sure enough, just as he's about to come again, Munakata stops.

If he's trying to get Suoh to beg... It might actually happen. Suoh whines out a frustrated, desperate " _Munakata_ ", but Munakata doesn't reply, merely soothes him again. Thankfully he doesn't leave Suoh hanging nearly as long this time, but still, Suoh doesn't let down his guard until Munakata pushes into him again. He probably hadn't that time in between to avoid teasing himself, and Suoh kind of wants to complain, except more than that he really wants to come.

Thankfully Munakata seems to have decided that the third time's the charm, because this time when Suoh feels close, Munakata doesn't stop or pull away or anything. Suoh's actually a little surprised when he does finally orgasm, except he doesn't really acknowledge that because he's too busy understanding why Munakata had promised it'd be worth it. He'd been so desperate to come that it feels even more amazing than usual, leaving him trembling harder and groaning louder, body tense as he spills all over Munakata's hand. He only vaguely feels Munakata coming, too, with a little moan. Munakata's hand works him through it, doesn't let go until Suoh can't take anymore, and Suoh doesn't even have the strength to hold himself up once Munakata pulls out. _Fuck_ , that's definitely the best orgasm he's ever had. He can't even move, boneless, panting and spent. Munakata's free hand moves from his hip to stroke gently over his back, then dips down to kiss along the same skin. "Good?"

It takes Suoh a few breaths, " _Fuck._ "

Munakata laughs a little at that, clearly taking it as a compliment, and doesn't even complain that the sheets will need washing. Suoh exhales a loud sigh and rolls over, leg sliding over Munakata's hip, then tugging behind his back to urge him to lay down.

Munakata does, makes sure to lay next to Suoh rather than between his legs, and stays close. Suoh leans closer to kiss him, still lightly shuddering every now and then. It was amazing, but he wasn't sure he'd ever let Munakata do it again - at least, not unless he was suffering just as much. Because it was only worth it if the payoff was that good, and he didn't like enjoying himself more than his partner. He's about to say as much when Munakata hums thoughtfully, "Since you liked it so much, I'm looking forward to you doing it to me."

... That works, too. Suoh grins. He can definitely do that!


	9. just desserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this probably isn't the intended use for cake, but Suoh's always been, ah, _creative_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { day 9 - food }
> 
> acts as a sequel to my "Munakata's birthday!" fic, I wanted to attach it to that fic but I didn't want to separate it from the other 29 days, so.

Munakata wakes when he feels something creamy being smeared on his chest and stomach. There's a brief moment of confusion before he remembers that Suoh had fallen asleep with him, and a quick glance at the clock confirms that yes, it is still his birthday. 

He sighs a little, knowing what the substance is without looking, and then Suoh's face is hovering over his, grinning. He's got a strawberry between his teeth, though, and Munakata blinks at him - it's the one from the cake, of course, and Munakata smirks a little in return before tilting his head up and biting the other half. He considers pulling away as their lips meet, just to be a tease, but he doesn't, allows Suoh's tongue to swipe over his lips briefly before pulling away to chew and swallow. Of course, once he's done swallowing, Suoh's mouth is on his again immediately, chasing the taste with his tongue, lapping at Munakata's. Once the kiss breaks again, Suoh says, "Hey."

Munakata rolls his eyes a little, but smiles slightly, "Hello." Just because it's not exactly the wake-up he's used to doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy it, after all. But the icing is still on his chest, so he makes a little noise when Suoh goes to kiss him again, stopping him with a quiet "feels weird."

Suoh huffs in faux-annoyance, but moves back down to trail his tongue through the icing, pausing to suck at his nipples as he comes across them, making Munakata shudder a little beneath him. Suoh grins up at him and skims his teeth along it, making Munakata shift and suck in a sharp breath, unused to the sensation but not minding it at all. Suoh doesn't spend too terribly long on one, moves over to the other to give it the same treatment, then dips down further to keep licking and sucking the topping off of Munakata's stomach. 

Of course, once it's all off, Suoh reaches over for the cake, slicks his fingers through the icing, and trails them down Munakata's cock. Munakata jolts a bit harder at that, arches his back a little, but he's not sure if he's trying to get closer or further away, lets Suoh lean up to steal another kiss before he moves back down again, smirks, and gives a little murmur of "thanks for the meal". Munakata wants to call him lewd, but then Suoh's mouth is on his cock and all that comes out instead is a little choked off moan. 

Suoh doesn't waste any time, takes in more gradually until Munakata hits the back of his throat, and pauses there for a moment to adjust. Munakata waits, panting and fighting the urge to slide out and thrust back in, and is thankful when one of Suoh's hands braces across his hip to prevent him from being able to. He doesn't want to choke Suoh, after all, because as impressive as he is at controlling his gag reflex, he does still have one. Once Suoh's used to it, he almost immediately sucks hard, making Munakata writhe beneath his arm, tossing his head back and panting. Suoh's always been good at this - or, well, at least for as long as they've been sleeping together - and Munakata certainly appreciates it whenever Suoh does it.

Suoh's tongue slides from the base to the tip, head moving a little to accommodate it, then presses flat over the tip and slips across it a few times. Munakata moans and finally stops tugging at the sheets, drops his hands to Suoh's hair just to hold him steady, not to force him any particular way. Suoh knows just when to move, slides his fingers over the rest when he lifts his head to tease at the tip, strokes him fast and rough, pulling more breathy sighs and moans from Munakata's mouth. Just as he's wondering if Suoh intends on finishing him like this, as he's getting close, Suoh lifts off more and kisses the leaking tip, swipes his tongue to catch the precome and then moves up over Munakata to kiss him deeply.

Suoh's fingers find the cake again, and Munakata wonders where they're going next until Suoh nudges his legs open a little more and slips a finger into him. Munakata shifts a bit to get comfier, having mixed feelings about icing going there, but he figures they can just shower after. Suoh's other hand lifts a piece of the actual cake, not just the icing, up between their mouths, feeding it to Munakata from his mouth again, then kissing him deeply again, licking the crumbs off of his lips. It really is delicious. Munakata relaxes enough that a second finger would be fine, but instead Suoh pulls it out. Munakata blinks a little at him, only to be kissed again, and then Suoh's pulling away.

Suoh moves back down the bed.

It takes Munakata a second too long to figure out what he's about to do, brain too foggy from the pleasure, and so he only barely manages a little, "Suoh, wait --" before Suoh's head nudges between his thighs and his tongue slips in. Munakata jerks hard, unused to it - it's not that it feels bad or anything, it's just... strange, to him. He personally wouldn't want his tongue there, but if Suoh wants to, well, he supposes he won't protest too much. It's a strange feeling, but certainly a pleasant one, and when Suoh firms up his tongue a little and presses in further, Munakata can't help the little gasping moan he lets out. His fingers clench tighter in Suoh's hair, body twitching and tensing under the unfamiliar situation, and Suoh doesn't let up. 

It really does feel far better than Munakata had assumed it would, and he's thankful that Suoh's not actually touching him other than that, because he doesn't want to come until Suoh fucks him. He's quite certain that the icing is out of him, anyway, and is almost relieved when Suoh pulls away and presses a kiss to the inside of his thigh. Then Munakata actually manages to look down at him, and Suoh's smirking up at him in return, "Good?"

Munakata takes a second to breathe, voice coming out deep with arousal anyway, even as he tries for nonchalance, "Not bad."

Suoh's grin widens and he nips at he inside of Munakata's thigh before nudging them further apart. Munakata moves his legs a little more, hitching them up over Suoh's thighs, and passes Suoh the lube. He's not going to let Suoh use icing for this! Suoh slicks and presses two fingers into him at once, stretching immediately. He aims for Munakata's prostate, abuses it for a few moments, then presses in a third finger and scissors that out, too. Munakata just focuses on breathing and relaxing to accommodate the intrusion as quickly as possible. He's already pretty close, so it's a matter of keeping himself somewhat calm so that he doesn't come before Suoh even gets to fuck him. 

Thankfully, Suoh deems him ready soon enough, and Munakata shifts to settle just once more, arms sliding up around Suoh's shoulders once he moves back up the bed to keep him close. Just before Suoh presses into him, he reaches over and slicks two fingers through the icing again, sucks one off himself, then presses one between Munakata's lips as he shoves into him slowly. Munakata bites the finger in his mouth a little, then laves his tongue over it, sucking lewdly on it and moaning as Suoh sinks all the way in. 

Munakata shudders and pants, keeps his tongue moving over Suoh's finger while Suoh waits for his body to relax again, and Munakata's not at all surprised when Suoh starts fucking him hard almost immediately. He _has_ been an awful tease, after all, and Suoh had endured for this long. Suoh's hand wraps itself around Munakata's cock, strokes to the same pace as their thrusts, and Munakata moans again and lets Suoh kiss him. 

Of course, Munakata's prediction isn't wrong, either - from all the stimulation before this, it doesn't take too much of Suoh fucking him fast and rough, hand matching the pace of his thrusts on Munakata's cock, before he's moaning and coming, spilling over Suoh's hand and between their chests. Suoh fucks him through it, but to Munakata's surprise, Suoh comes shortly after with a drawn out moan. He hadn't thought Suoh was that close. 

Suoh kisses him languidly again as they continue moving for a few moments, until Munakata whines a bit and Suoh stops, nipping a bit at his bottom lip before pulling completely away. It's another few seconds before Suoh pulls out, earning a slight whine of loss from Munakata, then kisses him on the forehead again. Without being asked, Suoh explains, "Was touchin' myself while I rimmed you."

Munakata shivers lightly at the image, realizing that yes, one hand had been on his thigh, but the other he hadn't been aware of. The thought of Suoh touching himself while pleasing Munakata is... Munakata tugs him in for another kiss, a bit more desperate than the others, but Suoh obliges, strokes a hand lightly down his arm to relax him. 

Eventually when the kiss breaks, Munakata looks over at the cake and laughs a little - it's positively destroyed, between Suoh stealing the icing and grabbing pieces of it to feed to Munakata. But he certainly can't complain - while it's a bit of an unorthodox use for food, the results had been more than worth it. He reaches to close the box but Suoh stops him, grinning, "what, you don't want to eat the rest?"

Munakata blinks slowly at him, then smiles a bit. Maybe they will, then. He kisses Suoh lightly, then reaches for some tissues to clean them up with as Suoh shifts to lay alongside him. The cake is messy, yes, but it's still delicious, and when Suoh kisses him sweetly on the cheek and murmurs a little "happy birthday", Munakata can't help but think that this is certainly the best birthday party he'd ever had, even if it is just him and Suoh.

Perhaps that's all he needs.


	10. touch, taste, sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suoh thinks Munakata can be the biggest damn tease sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { day 10 - sensory deprivation }

They're in the middle of making out, already naked and in bed, when Munakata holds up the strip of cloth, expression a little curious. Suoh just sighs a little before lifting his head so Munakata can tie it around his head, covering his eyes; he's used to accommodating Munakata's whims by now, doesn't care at all as long as they get off, and if they make Munakata enjoy it more, well, nothing wrong with that. Suoh can take anything he can dish out, after all. 

Munakata leans forward once it's tied, snug but not too tight, and murmurs into Suoh's ear, "Don't use any aura, and don't touch me, okay?"

Suoh nods absently, though it's practically instinct for the Red to well up, particularly since he can't see anything at the moment. Munakata seems to know that, of course, because he sticks close and kisses Suoh on the forehead and cheeks, then softly on the mouth, as he forces his aura to stay quiet. There's no danger here, and Munakata's always been patient when it comes to Suoh fighting his aura back down. He knows the command not to touch is because it would rather ruin the surprise of this, and of course the lack of aura is so that he can't just sense Munakata's movements. Takes the fun out of it if he knows what Munakata's gonna do. 

Suoh shifts a little and moves his hands up to grip at the headboard so he'll stand a better chance of being able to stop himself from touching Munakata. He feels Munakata kiss him on the cheek briefly, settles to relax more comfortably, and waits as Munakata moves, not touching him at all anymore. In fact, he doesn't even feel Munakata's weight on the bed anymore, and frowns a little, confused - he didn't hear Munakata leave, though, so he's still obviously in the room, just... Then Munakata's finger presses over his lips, and Suoh's frown drops away a little. If Munakata's not on the bed, but still so close...

... He's using his sanctum to hover over the bed, Suoh realizes. Geez, and he always gets lectured for abusing his powers. If Munakata's gonna use his for this, he has no right to talk from now on! But Suoh supposes that this really does guarantee the touches will be a surprise, because Suoh won't feel the bed shift at all as Munakata moves. 

Munakata's fingers begin to lift off of his lips, and Suoh presses a quick kiss to them before they completely let go. He can practically feel Munakata's smile in response, even if he can't see it, and then the same fingers are trailing down Suoh's chest and stomach, feather-light. Suoh's muscles tense and shift, the touch slightly ticklish, but he doesn't say anything, and then Munakata's fingers are off of him again. They don't touch down for another few seconds, either, and Suoh can't tell if it's because he's deciding where to touch next, or if he's merely building suspense. 

Finally Munakata's hand slides gently down his throat, making Suoh tilt his head back a little, but just as suddenly Munakata's fingers are gone again. They move down to stroke over Suoh's hip, dipping down along with the bone, but lifting off just before he meets Suoh's cock. Of course this won't be that easy.

Next is over his shoulders, then up along his arms, then down over his stomach again, then pressing between Suoh's lips. Suoh licks and sucks at them languidly until Munakata pulls them back out again, trailing down his stomach again, leaving a cool, wet trail that makes Suoh shudder a little when Munakata blows teasingly over it. Munakata's hand moves again, this time landing on a nipple to pinch it lightly and roll it between his fingers. 

Suoh completely doesn't expect Munakata's mouth on his cock, gasps and tenses up reflexively in an effort not to thrust up into his mouth. Of course he doesn't stay long, keeps teasing Suoh by moving off and blowing a cool breath at it just to watch Suoh twitch. Suoh huffs a little. Such a damn tease. Suddenly Munakata's mouth is on his, all tongue and teeth, and Suoh parts his lips in surprise, welcomes the slide of their tongues as Munakata presses forward relentlessly. Suoh's tempted to drag Munakata closer, but he's been told not to touch, and as long as the blindfold is on, he'll oblige. 

Eventually the kiss breaks and Munakata moves away again, mouth reappearing low down on Suoh's stomach, teeth grazing the skin and making Suoh squirm a little. Munakata moves further down, nips and sucks marks into the inside of his thighs, and Suoh wants to tell him to just get on with it already. Munakata's hand slides up his thigh as his mouth leaves again, and Suoh moans a little when Munakata's lips wind up on his nipple, hand playing with the other, and then Munakata's other hand is on his cock, and Suoh can't help but rock his hips into the touch. 

Thankfully, Munakata seems to be done teasing, because he moves up to kiss Suoh deeply again, but this time his hand stays firmly stroking Suoh's cock, working him to full hardness as their mouths slide against each other's. Then Munakata pulls away again, but Suoh hears the slide of the bedside table drawer, and then feels Munakata settle on the bed between his legs as the mattress dips. 

Suoh spreads his legs a little more, invitingly, and feels Munakata press another kiss to his stomach. He slides one slick finger into Suoh, kissing over his stomach and hips to keep him distracted, not that he needs it. One finger barely feels like anything. Munakata must know that, though, because then a second presses in, and he scissors them out. Munakata begins leaving kisses random places, wherever his mouth can reach, and his free hand drifts at random as well, beginning to leave little scratches here and there. Suoh doesn't mind at all, of course, just twists and gives Munakata more room to do whatever he wants.

Gradually, as Suoh's muscles relax, a third finger presses in, and Munakata's mouth ends up on Suoh's cock again. This time he lingers, bobs his head down to take more in, pressing his tongue firmly along the underside. Suoh groans and tries to resist thrusting up into that wet heat so that he doesn't choke Munakata. It's definitely enough of a distraction from the stretch of the three fingers inside of him, and Suoh can't help but whine Munakata's name a little when Munakata's mouth leaves him again, even though he'd known it was coming. Munakata moves up the bed, kisses him almost apologetically, then shifts a bit to position himself. He always pauses for just a moment, just to make sure Suoh's really okay with this, and then presses in slow. 

As always, Munakata waits patiently while he feels Suoh's muscles flutter around him, getting used to the feeling of being stretched open so far. Suoh does wish he could see Munakata's face, because he likes to watch his expression when they do this, enjoys watching him lose his usual cool demeanor and get all flustered with exertion. He rarely gets to see that side of Munakata, even when they fight, so it's a shame he's missing out now - just as he's considering complaining, though, Munakata's hand reaches up and pushes the fabric up Suoh's face. He smirks a little, and Suoh returns it, looking down at where their bodies are connected shamelessly, then running his tongue over his lips as he glances back up to Munakata's face. 

Munakata obliges him, leans over to kiss him again, and starts moving slowly. Suoh unwraps his fingers from the headboard - if he's not blindfolded, there's no reason to not be touching Munakata - and wraps his arms around Munakata's neck, keeps his face close so they can keep on kissing wetly even as Munakata begins to move faster and harder. Suoh shifts just a bit at the same time as Munakata does, which drives Munakata hard onto Suoh's prostate, making him jolt and moan in surprise. Munakata's free hand slides between their bodies to grip Suoh's cock, moving at the same pace as his thrusting, and Suoh rocks his hips up into that hand then presses them back down onto Munakata's cock, trapped between the two pleasures. 

Suoh nips lightly at Munakata's bottom lip, even though he knows Munakata will bitch at him later if he leaves such an obvious mark, hands scrabbling at Munakata's back as he gets closer. Munakata's grip on him tightens a little, and he flicks his thumb over the head, dragging roughly, and Suoh comes with a moan against Munakata's mouth. Munakata's hand keeps moving for a bit as he fucks Suoh through it, following shortly after, and Suoh makes a little noise of unhappiness when he realizes that he didn't get to watch Munakata come. Munakata pulls away from his lips, looking a bit confused, but Suoh just shakes his head, panting, and lets Munakata drop his forehead to his shoulder as they come down from their orgasm-induced highs. 

Munakata presses another kiss to his shoulder as he pulls out, lightly, and murmurs, "Thanks."

Suoh shrugs slightly, "Not like I don't like it too." He'd deny Munakata if he really didn't want to do something, of course. And he knows that Munakata would never try to force him into anything he didn't like, either, so. Munakata lifts his head from Suoh's shoulder to kiss him lightly on the lips, then nuzzles back down into his neck again. Suoh wraps an arm around his back and shoulders to hold him close, and sighs a little as he dozes off, feeling Munakata do the same against his chest.


	11. better tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yup. the biggest damn tease there is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { day 11 - teasing only }

Munakata asks out of the blue one day, sounding almost bored, "Do you think I could get you off with barely touching you? Just tease you until you orgasm?"

Suoh snorts a little, but considers it. Could he...? Probably not. That sounds like a hard thing for anyone to do, not that Munakata's bad in bed or anything. Quite the opposite, really. "Dunno. Doubt it."

Munakata hums a little in thought, flipping the page of the book he's reading. Suoh wonders if he wants to try. No point in not asking. "Why, you wanna try?"

Munakata glances up from his book, and shrugs lightly. "I wouldn't be opposed to it."

That is, of course, as close to an agreement as Suoh will likely get out of him, so he just stands and stretches, then heads towards Munakata's bedroom, calling over his shoulder, "C'mon, then."

He vaguely hears Munakata give a slightly annoyed murmur about how he's reading, and can't they do this later? but then Munakata's following him anyway, so Suoh doesn't pay it any attention. Munakata just likes to pretend he doesn't love the sex as much as Suoh does. Suoh's never bothered with pretenses - since that first time they fucked, he's been unabashed about wanting it, and Munakata hasn't ever actually turned him down. He's made him wait once or twice ("Suoh, I'm at work, it's the middle of the afternoon." "... So?" "... Wait until I'm off.") , sure, but never fully denied him. Munakata wouldn't have let him come over if he didn't expect this, anyway, and he wouldn't have brought it up if he didn't want it.

Munakata hovers in the door frame for a moment while Suoh strips off his shirt, throws it at his desk chair. Suoh doesn't bother asking why he's just standing there, figuring Munakata wouldn't answer, or he'd make it obvious soon enough, and just moves to start undoing his belt. Munakata moves, and Suoh pauses, lets Munakata tug his hands away from his belt, then nudge Suoh back to sit on the edge of the bed. Suoh raises a brow at him, wondering what he's up to, and when Munakata leans forward and nuzzles his cock through his pants, Suoh startles a little. "Thought you weren't gonna touch?"

Munakata shrugs lightly, "Not directly." Suoh supposes that yeah, through clothes is still only teasing, and leans back a little, spreads his legs. Like hell he's gonna turn this down, it's rare that he sees Munakata in a position of subservience. Of course Suoh doesn't expect that means he's giving up any control - Munakata is almost always one hundred percent in charge of their little encounters - but just seeing him kneeling on the ground while Suoh's sitting up on the bed is kinda nice. Just to see if Munakata will let him get away with it, he drops a hand to Munakata's hair, stroking through the strands gently.

Munakata doesn't so much as hesitate before nuzzling his head into Suoh's hand, eyes shutting and making him look even more submissive.

... _Fuck_. Suoh doesn't actually want Munakata all passive and subservient, likes their push and pull relationship, but... The unfamiliarity of it is kinda thrilling all the same. He guides Munakata's head back down to his lap again, and is less surprised this time when Munakata goes willingly, presses his cheek to Suoh's cock through his clothes and rubs.

Suoh sighs a little to himself, pleasurably. If Munakata's plan is just to act this... _cute_ , then Suoh can probably just get used to it quickly enough that Munakata's little game won't succeed. So what if he's feeling a little competitive? Munakata would rather they 'battle' here in the bedroom than be out actually destroying public property, Suoh knows.

After working Suoh a little through his clothes, Munakata stands and begins removing his own clothing. Suoh reaches up to help, but Munakata's hands bat his away lightly, and then he shoves at Suoh's shoulders to get him to lay down. Perhaps not so passive, then. Suoh falls willingly, shifts a little when Munakata straddles over his stomach after kicking off his pants. Suoh drops his hands to rest them on Munakata's thighs, and they're not batted off this time, but that fact becomes irrelevant to Suoh when Munakata's hand slides under his own boxers, very obviously gripping himself and moving slowly.

Suoh watches him raptly, unused to seeing Munakata take his own pleasure, then slides his legs up Munakata's thighs a little, under the edge of his boxers, and when Munakata doesn't stop him, all the way up into them to stroke lightly at his cock. It's a bad angle to really get a good grip or anything because of the fabric constricting when he tries to move his wrist, so he murmurs unhappily, "Take 'em off already."

Munakata smirks down a little at him and shakes his head, breathes a little sigh of pleasure then returns, "I'm quite alright like this, thank you."

Suoh huffs, "You know we can make it better for you."

He doesn't miss the way Munakata's eyes lower just a little at the use of 'we', but doesn't comment on it. Munakata's awfully picky about how he thinks of them, Suoh figures, what with how he always dances around the subject when he wants something, particularly sex, so he won't draw attention to it. Of course he isn't surprised when Munakata shakes his head again, speeds up his hand a little on himself, and tilts his head back a little, exposing his throat, but Suoh's too far away to nip at it. He will eventually, of course, just not at the moment.

Munakata's hips begin to rock slowly against Suoh's, and Suoh's hands slide out of Munakata's boxers to hold onto his hips to prevent him from moving too far back and risking falling off the bed. Not that he thinks Munakata is quite that distracted, but Suoh just wants to be sure. It also gives him the leverage to move back on the bed a little, dragging Munakata along in his lap, and sit up to nip at his throat like he'd wanted to. Munakata gives a soft moan when Suoh's teeth graze a little harder, and Suoh slides one hand off of his hip up his back to tug him a little closer. Munakata allows all of this, hand still between their bodies and wrapped around himself, and now Suoh can feel Munakata's knuckles against his stomach through the fabric of the boxers with every stroke. When Munakata's hand speeds up slightly, Suoh rolls his hips up just so, and bumps his own cock against Munakata's fingers as they move.

Suoh really wants there to be less clothing between them, _now_.

Of course he doesn't have a hand free to do it, one braced against the bed to keep them both upright, the other around Munakata's back to keep him close, so he settles for tugging Munakata down into his lap a little harder and hoping he'll do it himself if Suoh works him up enough.

All at once, Suoh feels Munakata shift a little, and then he's back on his back again, Munakata hovering over him with a predatory look on his face. Suoh swallows hard and waits, but Munakata moves off the bed rather than further onto it - Suoh glances down to watch him, just in time to see Munakata working his belt free of it's loops and tugging at the zipper of Suoh's jeans with his teeth. Suoh sucks in a sharp breath and lets it out between his teeth, because _damn_ if that isn't hot as hell, and maybe Munakata can do this after all.

But Munakata doesn't make things easy, of course, leaves Suoh's boxers on and smacks his hands out of the air when he goes to tug them off himself. Suoh whines a little, somewhat petulantly, and lifts his hips a little, expecting Munakata to move back. Instead Munakata dips forward, nuzzles at Suoh's cock again, and presses his lips against the fabric to kiss it.

Suoh groans, unhappy, because _damn_ he wants so much more, "You're the biggest fuckin' tease."

Munakata smirks a little, backs away from Suoh again, says breezily, "That's the point."

To Suoh's surprise - and relief - Munakata ends up nudging him back all the way onto the bed, and follows, pressing a kiss to the underside of Suoh's jaw with a flash of teeth. Suoh's hands slide down to rest on Munakata's hips, caught off guard when he's allowed to pull them down so that Munakata's sitting on him again. Except, this time, Munakata's sitting high enough up that when Suoh bucks his hips a little, his cock rubs against Munakata's ass, making Suoh shudder lightly, because if there weren't clothes in the way, it would be so damn easy to fuck him right now.

"Do you want to?"

Suoh's caught off guard when Munakata murmurs it, voice husky, against his throat, presses little trailing kisses against the skin. He snorts a little, finding words a little difficult to form, "'Course I do."

Munakata slides a hand up Suoh's stomach and chest slowly, making him shiver silghtly, trailing hand stopping at his shoulder to dig in a bit. Suoh wonders if perhaps Munakata will give this up, just let Suoh fuck him, but he's not hopeful. Still, Munakata does something even more unexpected, gives a quiet breathy moan into Suoh's ear and nips at the skin lightly. "You want to take me like this? Make me do all the work while you watch?"

If there's one thing Suoh had never thought Munakata would do, it's talk dirty. But here he is, apparently. Suoh forces himself to nod a little, trying not to focus on how badly he wants to be touched, how hard he is, and manages a quiet, "Yeah."

Munakata licks the shell of his ear and makes another pleasured noise, breathing warmly against his ear with every word, "Did you know that your cock is almost unbearably hot inside of me, makes my head spin with pleasure every time you take me? I can feel it for days afterwords, sometimes, both the bruises you leave and the lingering warmth, particularly when you do it hard and fast."

... _Fuck._ No, of course he hadn't known that, Munakata had never said... Well, of course he hadn't, Suoh had never heard him say anything so blatantly sexual before, let alone in the tone of voice he's currently using. His hands dig harder into Munakata's hips and he rocks his hips up again, feels Munakata shift downwards to meet his pseudo-thrust, and Suoh groans a little because this is so damn unfair, all he wants to do is strip Munakata and fuck him hard. The goddamn noises Munakata's making aren't helping at all, sounding like he's getting fucked rough and fast like he apparently loves it, and Suoh desperately wants to make that the case.

Munakata takes one of Suoh's hands off his hip, raises his own a little and slides their joined hands between their bodies, under the fabric of his boxers. When their hands brush against Munakata's cock, Suoh's whole body jerks at how wet he is, leaking precome already, and Munakata moans and writhes, bucking forward into their hands. 

There's no way Suoh could possibly turn that down. He loosens his grip on Munakata's hand only to slide his cock between their gently-laced fingers, then tightens their grip again around him. Munakata shudders, responds deliciously to the touch, and Suoh can't help but play with him a little, stroke their joined hands over him quick and hard until he writhes over Suoh, trembling and whimpering. Suoh bites his lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, because Munakata's never this open with his reactions, never lets loose like this. Suoh leans up to kiss him, but Munakata moves back a little and makes a quiet noise of disapproval, squeezing Suoh's fingers tighter. He's gotta make Munakata come first then, huh? He starts alternating the speed and pressure of their strokes over him, and Munakata inhales sharply and turns his face to the side slightly, looking coy.

When Munakata's just about to come, he half-opens his eyes, looks at Suoh from under his lashes, and murmurs, "Suoh, _please._ "

That one word does it. Munakata _never_ begs, never asks for anything, always just takes whatever he wants because Suoh is always _so_ willing to give it to him. Suoh comes with a startled moan - he hadn't even known he was close - and he'll definitely have to wash these boxers now. His grip tightens on Munakata's cock reflexively, and he tugs it firmly a few more times until he feels Munakata shudder out his orgasm with a loud moan of Suoh's name.

Munakata looks rather smug when he flops to lay next to Suoh, both cooling down, and Suoh huffs a little in faux-annoyance. Yes, yes, Munakata made him come without doing more than teasing him, whatever. Before he can say anything though, Munakata hums in thought, then muses almost idly, "Next time I suppose I'll have to do it without touching you at all."

It takes Suoh a moment to process that, then he smirks a little and replies, "Don't think you can."

Munakata looks over at him with a smirk of his own, then leans over to just barely touch their lips and murmur, "I guess we'll just have to try then, won't we?"

"Guess so." Suoh's looking forward to it.


	12. oh captain my captain!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it might have been an accidental discovery, but that doesn't mean he won't put it to good use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { day 12 - roleplay }
> 
> sorry I'm falling behind ;; but I'm doing my best not to get more than three days behind, so hopefully I can double update today!

It takes a moment for Munakata to realize what's strange about the picture that greets him upon returning home one evening, and then he sees it all at once: Suoh's shoes and jacket are in the front hall. Once he does realize, of course, he's torn between annoyed and curious - he'd told Suoh any number of times to text if he plans on coming over, but clearly that's never going to happen, so Munakata calls instead, "Suoh?"

He hears a vague answer from the direction of his room and his curiousity grows. He's home a little earlier than usual, but the fact that Suoh's in his bedroom rather than the kitchen or living room is highly unusual. It isn't like he's forbidden from being in there or anything, it's just not his usual waiting place, so Munakata wonders exactly what he's up to. Of course he couldn't have known Munakata would be off early for once, so the fact that he hasn't emerged, either... Munakata scowls a bit and wanders towards his bedroom, wondering what sorts of things Suoh's been getting into while Munakata was out. He doesn't know how long Suoh's been here, either...

About the last thing he's expecting to see when he opens the bedroom door is Suoh wearing one of his spare uniforms. He's got the jacket open, undoing buttons on the vest, looking very much like he was in the process of taking it off, probably so he wouldn't be caught, but all Munakata can manage to ask is "What are you doing?"

Suoh stops unbuttoning and shrugs, casually, like he's not wearing a SCEPTER4 uniform and making Munakata's imagination run wild. "Wanted to try it on."

Munakata could ask why, but doesn't. Instead he just says, slowly, "You could have asked, no need to sneak in." He's having a bit of a tough time focusing on the conversation, in all honesty. They're the exact same height and built similarly enough that though it looks perhaps a tad more snug on Suoh's shoulders, it's hardly noticeable, so it really just looks... Quite well-fitted on him. Munakata's eyes are drawn to it even as Suoh's resuming taking it off, and before his brain catches up with his mouth, he says, "Don't."

Suoh glances up from the buttons. It takes Munakata a moment to do the same. When their eyes do meet, though, Suoh looks a little curious, and a little amused. It's not a good combination, because it means Munakata knows his staring didn't go unnoticed, and when Suoh's lips turn up into a smirk, he can't help but frown a little in response, defensively.

Suoh reaches for the buttons again, only this time he refastens the ones he'd undone, then drops his hands to his sides. He still looks amused, and asks, "Better?"

Munakata glances away. "Hardly."

Suoh doesn't take it the way Munakata had hoped he would at all, says instead, "Oh? Want it half open again?" He reaches back up again, and Munakata's striding over all at once, stopping Suoh's hands with his own. Suoh presses a quick kiss against Munakata's mouth, ignores his frown, then snorts lightly, "So demanding. Just tell me what you want."

Rather than using words, Munakata merely buttons the vest up again and straightens the jacket a bit, closing it as he usually wears it. Suoh's hands fall idly to his sides to let Munakata work, expression still a little smugly amused, and when Munakata takes a step back to admire it again, Suoh snapping to salute him nearly makes him jolt in surprise. Of course Suoh's expression is still a smarmy little smirk, so Munakata merely drops his expression to completely neutral and meets Suoh's gaze straight on. Suoh's expression shifts a little, raises a brow, then looks a little mischievous. Munakata's got a kink, huh? Suoh can work with that.

Munakata watches him impassively for a moment, and just when he seems about to pull away, Suoh leans forward to murmur directly against the shell of his ear, knowing it's a sensitive spot for him, "What're your orders, _Captain_?"

This close, he can hear Munakata's teeth clench a little tighter, hear the small, involuntary sharp inhale. Fuck, if he'd known Munakata had a thing for being called that in bed, he would've started forever ago! Or maybe it's the uniform, too - what if Munakata's imagining him wearing it all the time...? That's an impossible reality of course, Suoh's as Red as they come, but if it gets Munakata so hot under the collar, he doesn't mind playing along for a while.

Of course Munakata's body language shows that he's still not completely relaxed, still has reservations about this, but Suoh doesn't mind that. He'll get past it shortly, and Suoh helps speed things along by stepping back and just watching him, waiting for Munakata to decide what he wants to do. Suoh, personally, thinks it's kind of dumb to have reservations at this point - they've been fucking for a while, and Munakata's gotta know by now that Suoh wouldn't make him do anything he didn't want to, wouldn't even try. If Munakata's uncomfortable, he'll take the uniform off, no reasoning necessary.

But Munakata relaxes a bit, near unnoticeable to anyone who isn't looking for it. Suoh is, though, sees it in the way that the slightest bit of tension seeps out of his shoulders, posture relaxing just a bit. Suoh stands a little straighter and takes a step back, because that relaxation means Munakata's going to let this happen, going to let Suoh pretend like this for a while. Of course he doesn't plan on being a perfectly well-behaved little subordinate, but he'll let Munakata control him for just a bit, help him relax. 

All of a sudden, Munakata murmurs, "On your knees."

Suoh feels a jolt of arousal run through him at that tone, and _fuck_ , okay, maybe he's got a thing for this too. He grins a little, but complies, dropping to his knees on the ground. He tilts his head curiously, but he's still smirking slightly. Munakata's expression is cold, but Suoh knows he's just acting this out - it's fairly obvious from this close, after all. He's not at all surprised when Munakata says "Use your mouth."

Suoh reaches up with his hands to tug at Munakata's belt quickly, used to undressing him, and undo the button of Munakata's pants. He'd considered merely pressing his mouth against Munakata through his clothes, since Munakata hadn't actually told him to strip him, but he wants Munakata to relax more, so he won't be uncooperative just yet. Once Munakata's pants are open, Suoh tugs his cock out of his boxers without comment, puts just the tip in his mouth at first. Munakata's expression remains impressively indifferent, and Suoh can't help but grin a little around the flesh in his mouth - Munakata's got no intention on making this easy for him, and Suoh wouldn't have it any other way. 

Suoh considers waiting for Munakata to get impatient enough to order him, but doesn't, moves to take more into his mouth slowly, tongue pressing along the underside as he goes. He's done this before, knows Munakata really enjoys it, but it still takes him a moment to adjust to the feeling of it, not wanting to choke. Munakata waits without comment, arms hanging loose at his sides and still not touching Suoh, and Suoh wonders if perhaps this will be far more difficult for Munakata than he'd imagined. Trying to stay so perfectly in control of himself even when he should be relaxing? But then again, he knows Munakata loves seeing him on his knees, so maybe it balances out.

Once Suoh's got as much of Munakata's cock as will fit in his mouth, he pauses again, then swallows around it. Munakata's eyelashes flutter just a little, but he still doesn't reach to tug Suoh's hair. Suoh's a bit impressed despite himself. Still, no point in making him wait, so Suoh starts moving his head, slowly at first, licking and sucking at the tip every few pulls. He feels the tension in Munakata's thighs as he holds himself upright, standing straight, and wants to make him shudder so hard he can't maintain that facade anymore, but won't act up just yet. 

Suoh keeps his hands firmly on the ground, since Munakata hadn't said Suoh could touch him, and blows Munakata at the pace Suoh knows he likes best. He throws in licks and sucks as he goes, moaning occasionally around the heated flesh as well, though he thinks that Munakata doesn't actually want to get off like this. Sure enough, when Suoh feels Munakata tense up a little more, Munakata's hand finally slides into his hair, and tugs Suoh's face away from him. Munakata smirks a little down at him, though Suoh's not quite sure why, and then Munakata's asking "My my, you really do enjoy this, don't you?"

Munakata's foot presses between his legs, and Suoh positively _jumps_. He hadn't realized quite how hard he was, and when Munakata's foot rubs over him, he can't help the tremor that runs through his body. Munakata must be feeling generous - or just out of patience - because he says, "Strip, then get on the bed." 

Suoh lets Munakata's cock slip out of his mouth, giving it one last firm suck, before moving to comply, taking off the uniform more carefully than he would any of his own clothes. He even folds it, despite the fact that Munakata will probably wash it before wearing it again anyway, and sets it off to the side before climbing up onto the bed. He doesn't need the order to know Munakata wants him on his knees. 

He's not even surprised when Munakata doesn't strip, merely follows him to the bed, sitting near his legs. "Get the lube."

Suoh reaches over to the nightstand, opens the top drawer and feels around for the little bottle, then moves to hand it back to Munakata. He can't see Munakata's reaction, but he can hear the raised brow when Munakata asks, "Did I tell you to hand it to me?"

Suoh knows an opportunity when he sees it, and murmurs back, "No, sir."

It's really a shame that he can't see Munakata's reactions, because he figures that probably earned one, but Munakata's voice is still calm when he speaks a few moments later, "Correct. Do it yourself."

Suoh lets his chest drop to the bed in order to free up his hands, then slicks his fingers and presses two into himself at once, stretches them out almost immediately. He wants to stroke himself, but he hasn't been given permission, and so instead he just focuses on finding his prostate and abusing it thoroughly. His back arches when he finds it, and he moans, knowing what sort of show he's giving Munakata. Fuck. He wants Munakata's hands on him, or cock in him, or anything, really, at this point, because now that he's aware of how horny he is, he can't possibly ignore it anymore. 

He stretches himself open hastily, pressing in a third finger a little too early and hissing slightly under his breath when it stings a bit. But he's been hurt far worse before - not by Munakata, at least, not in any way Suoh didn't explicitly want - so he gives his body some time to relax and adjust before stretching all three fingers out, working himself open quickly. Munakata's hand suddenly settles itself on his hip, and Suoh tenses up a little under the touch, back arched and body trembling finely. To his surprise, though, Munakata just leans forward over him, lubes up his own fingers, and leans back again. Suoh wonders if he's slicking his cock, and starts to pull his fingers out of himself, but Munakata holds them still and presses in one of his own alongside them. Suoh lets out a startled moan, and Munakata's hand - the one on his hip - runs up and down his side a little. "I don't believe I told you to skimp on it."

Suoh hears the concern underlying that, and wants to respond normally, tell Munakata he's fine, not to worry, but instead just nods lightly and starts stretching his fingers out again. Munakata's moves slowly to help, and Suoh shudders, but not out of pain. He's still hard as hell, and still wants Munakata to hurry up and fuck him, but he knows Munakata won't budge as long as he's concerned. 

Finally, Munakata seems satisfied, and slides his fingers out. Suoh's pull out too, aware that he really does feel better prepared now, and then hears Munakata lube himself up, feels Munakata's hand grip tighter on his hip to hold him steady. Suoh's panting into the pillow already, knows that he won't last long like this, but when Munakata presses slowly into him, Suoh doesn't think _he_ will, either. They're both too worked up. Munakata slides all the way in, settles there without moving, and Suoh's hands fist in the sheets, turning his head a little to breathe better as he adjusts. He can feel Munakata's pants against his legs, and damn if the reminder that Munakata's still fully dressed, just untucked enough for this, isn't hot as hell.

Munakata doesn't appear to be in the mood for teasing, or trying to draw this out, because he gives a few slow thrusts at first to make sure Suoh's okay, then starts slamming into him hard and fast, nailing Suoh's prostate and making him pant and moan into the pillow. Suoh's back is arched deliciously, hips tilted to give Munakata the angle needed to hit his prostate, dragging over it with every thrust. When Munakata's hand slides around his body to take up his cock in a firm, fast rhythm in tandem with the thrusts, Suoh grunts and only manages a few more seconds before spilling, unable to resist moaning " _Captain._ "

He feels Munakata's pace stutter, and then stop completely as he comes too, hand biting into Suoh's hip and squeezing his cock tight. Yup, definitely a kink. Suoh keeps moving his hips for a few seconds to make sure Munakata's completely spent. Gradually Munakata's shuddering calms down, and he pulls out of Suoh slowly, then nudges at Suoh's hips to make him lay down. Suoh flops to the side obligingly, though he knows their little game is over. Munakata moves to get off the bed, finally strips out of his uniform and disappears into the bathroom briefly. He returns with a damp towel and cleans the bedsheets where Suoh had spilled over them, then rolls Suoh gently over onto his stomach again and cleans him, as well. Suoh gives a little groan of appreciation, stays on his stomach and just folds his arms under the pillow. 

They haven't even had supper yet, but Suoh's content to go to sleep. He can hear Munakata's protest before he even voices it, and tugs him by the hand into bed, curls close to him. "Oh, c'mon, we can eat after we nap... _Captain._ "

Munakata shudders deliciously, and Suoh grins against the curve of his throat. If every time Munakata hears that title he thinks of them, and this, well, Suoh won't complain. Munakata sighs in defeat, and Suoh feels the warm lull of sleep wash over him just as Munakata's fingers start to slide through his hair, affectionately. 

Not nearly as cold and distant as he acts. Suoh knows.


	13. a matter of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes it's just more fun this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { day 13 - quickie }
> 
> .... so much for no more than three days behind.

Munakata's back hits the wall, Suoh pressing against his front, kissing him frantically. Suoh's hands are tugging at Munakata's clothes, and Munakata has to break the kiss to protest mildly, "Ah, Suoh, I have to go to work, we don't have time for this..."

Suoh growls a little and nips at his throat, "Then you shouldn't have teased me so damn much."

Munakata knows that if he really protests, if he really shoves Suoh away, Suoh will let him go, but... In all honesty, he doesn't really need to be into work so early, just goes every day to get some sword training in before the day starts. He'll just make up for it in the evening when he's off, instead. Still, no point in letting Suoh know that - this frantic, almost desperate pace is actually rather pleasurable. Not to mention, of course, the fact that he had indeed teased Suoh into being horny enough to do this. Because he actually does want it. Suoh knows that.

Suoh's mouth drops from Munakata's down to his collarbone, skin bared from the earlier clothes-tugging, and his teeth sink in a little bit rougher than usual. Munakata jolts, but it only hurts for a second, and feels pleasurable for longer. It also most certainly left a mark, but Munakata won't complain, because this time, at least, Suoh had been considerate enough to leave it on his collarbone rather than high up on his throat like Suoh prefers.

Suoh'd much rather leave a visible mark that Munakata has to work at hiding all day, lest someone ask questions, because, well, maybe he wants everyone to know that Munakata is taken. They're not dating, no, but Suoh's not above admitting he feels kinda possessive of Munakata anyway. He likes what they have, and doesn't want it to change.

Munakata sighs in pleasure when Suoh starts licking and sucking at the infliction, but cuts himself off with sharp gasp when Suoh's hand squirms itself into his boxers and grabs him roughly. He's not surprised at all by the firm strokes Suoh uses immediately, since he'd said they had no time for this, even though he'd been lying. He doesn't know if Suoh's aware of that or not, but it doesn't really matter one way or another. He's focused, and Munakata's just so loathe to change that, it's such a rare occurrence.

Suoh kisses up the underside of his jaw, then nips at the shell of his ear lightly, hand still moving fast and tight over Munakata's cock. Munakata lets his head fall back against the wall, panting and wondering if Suoh's going to fuck him or they're just going to get each other off like this. If Suoh's working under the thought that Munakata has to be out the door, it'll probably be the latter... Suoh's thumb passing roughly over the head of his cock jolts him from his thoughts, and he moans quietly, lifting his head off the wall to nestle his face into Suoh's neck instead, arms coming up to rest loosely around him. Suoh's free hand latches onto Munakata's hip, grip tight, and he asks quietly, "Lemme fuck you?"

Munakata sighs a little as if it's a chore, then kisses Suoh's throat, "I suppose you can." Perhaps not just a quick handjob, then. Suoh's hard against him, and he really doesn't expect that either one of them will be able to keep it up for long, so it really is fine. Suoh nips at his throat again, then pulls away a little and tugs at his hip to make him turn around. Munakata obliges, bracing his arms against the wall and letting Suoh tug his pants and boxers off properly. Suoh pauses, then curses a little, clearly remembering that he's going to need something to do this with, and Munakata takes an arm off the wall to dig into his pocket and hand a familiar little bottle back to Suoh.

Suoh, of course, grins - it doesn't matter that Munakata can't see it, he can hear it in Suoh voice when he murmurs against the curve of Munakata's shoulder, "You carry this around all the time? And then you pretend you don't want it, pft."

Munakata sighs a little, and shoves his hips back against Suoh's, then mutters in return, "How about you stop talking and start moving?"

"With pleasure." 

Thankfully Suoh doesn't comment on it beyond that, too busy sliding two fingers into Munakata and stretching them out carefully to really focus on talking. Munakata arches his back to raise his hips slightly so Suoh has a better angle, and Suoh makes a small noise of appreciation, since it lets his fingers deeper. He seeks out Munakata's prostate, rubs over it repeatedly when he finds it just to hear Munakta's breath hitch and make him relax more, then presses in a third finger and stretches that one out, too. Gradually, he feels Munakata's muscles relax, and practically the second he feels them stretched out enough, he slicks up his cock, returns one hand to Munakata's hip, and presses in slow. 

Munakata's used to this enough that it takes minimal time before he's pressing his hips back to make Suoh move, and Suoh doesn't disappoint, takes only a few slow thrusts before picking up speed rapidly. Munakata braces harder against the wall, breath coming faster and more shallow, interrupted with a sharp inhale when Suoh's free hand slides around his front and strokes his cock at the same time as Suoh hits his prostate again. He's relentless there, too, hand tight and speed matching that of his thrusts, and Munakata knows it's because Suoh's already worked up so much from the earlier teasing. He really had been quite cruel, but he'd never actually intended on leaving Suoh hanging. 

Still, he certainly doesn't mind the pace, tilts his head forward a little and gets bitten on the back of his neck as expected. As if Suoh could resist such a tempting offering. Suoh moans a little against his skin as he nips and sucks over it, and Munakata pants out his own pleasured sighs, purposefully clenching his muscles harder around Suoh. Suoh jolts slightly at that, hand tightening a bit on Munakata's cock, and his thumb moves to rub over the head of it, working to make Munakata come. It works, and Munakata shudders out his orgasm, feels Suoh thrust into him a few more times before following suit with a grunt. 

They stay panting against the wall for a while, then Suoh slips out carefully, letting go of Munakata and kissing between his shoulder blades gently. "Mm, thanks. Needed that."

Munakata nods a little, knowing Suoh did - he'd worked him up to that point on purpose, after all. He's a little tired now, which is unfortunate considering he has work, but mumbles, "You'd better not cause any problems for me today."

Suoh snorts a quiet laugh, "I won't. I'm sleeping here all day." 

Munakata scowls lightly and glances over his shoulder - he doesn't recall agreeing to that - but Suoh leans in and kisses him sweetly on the lips to silence his protests. "If you're feelin' up for it when you get back, I'll return the favour." 

Munakata can't help his little sigh at that - of course Suoh would say something like that just before he goes to work. Now it's all he's going to think about all day. He's not at all surprised to see Suoh's smirk when he turns away from the wall to head to the bathroom to clean up and fix his clothes. 

He's expecting Suoh to be back in his bed by the time he comes out, redressed and cleaned up, so Suoh's arm slinking around his waist catches him slightly off-guard. Suoh tugs Munakata until his back is against Suoh's chest, but he doesn't say anything. Munakata waits him out a little, dropping one hand to hold Suoh's around his waist, then eventually asks, "Suoh...?"

Suoh sighs quietly into his hair, then kisses the back of his head. "Nothin'. Have a good day."

That's... Surprisingly domestic of Suoh. Munakata's surprised, because they're not really 'together', but... He lifts Suoh's arm off of him, before Suoh can pull away, Munakata spins in his arms and hugs him in return. "Thanks. See you later."

Suoh's arms tighten around his waist briefly, then let him go. This time Munakata smiles softly at him, and Suoh returns it. Did things just change between them...? 

When Munakata turns to pull on his shoes, Suoh grabs his ass and makes him jump a little. Munakata scowls briefly over his shoulder, and Suoh just grins in return. "Hurry back."

Maybe not, then. Munakata smiles just a bit, though. Things don't really need to change; he's happy as they are.


	14. pain:pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> once upon a time, Suoh never would have pegged Munakata as this fucking kinky. seems first impressions don't really always count for much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { day 14 - flogging }
> 
> aka another kink that I don't really have, which I think might show a little here... ooops

Suoh doesn't really take much convincing, stripping off his clothes and letting Munakata cuff him without complaint or questioning. He leans his cuffed arms against the wall, standing with his legs spread, head dropped forward slightly as he waits for Munakata to do whatever it is he's doing. By now they've done this enough that Suoh's more or less used to it - 'it' being Munakata and his many, varied kinks. Because he has tons, as Suoh's leaning first-hand. 

He doesn't even question what Munakata's planning this time. Sure, he figures Munakata would tell him if he did, but it's more fun not to know. He can't think of too many things he'd object to, anyway, but of course he also knows that Munakata would stop in a heartbeat if Suoh didn't like something. 

So when multiple straps of leather slide down his back, attached to a head that he can feel pressing down his spine, Suoh just jolts. That's definitely a whip - suited for this sort of purpose, of course, not a real whip, he can't think of the name - and Munakata's definitely going to use it on him if he doesn't object. It'll probably hurt to a degree, too.

Suoh doesn't object. 

Munakata waits for a while, and Suoh eventually nods to let him know that yes, it really is fine, and then the first lash connects with his shoulder blades. A tough area, and Munakata's whip hadn't been particularly hard - he's letting Suoh get used to it, then, as well as giving him the chance to see if he really doesn't like it. Of course he knows Munakata would still stop later if asked, but now's a good time to back out if he wants to, before they get started. Suoh says nothing, just flexes his shoulders a little to let Munakata know he's fine.

Munakata leans forward and kisses him between the shoulder blades, then leaves him again, and the second lash of the tails comes a little harder than the first. It still doesn't particularly hurt, but Suoh's muscles jump slightly under his skin, reacting already. He doesn't want Munakata backing out now, though, so he's quick to rock toward Munakata again, hands still braced firmly against the wall, legs still spread. He can handle a lot more pain than that, both in and out of the bedroom, and he hopes Munakata knows that by now. 

As expected, the third lash comes harder, and a fourth follows almost immediately on it's heels. Suoh shifts his stance slightly to balance better, grunting quietly as he does start flinching away from the strikes instinctively. Munakata does seem to understand that Suoh's not trying to get him to stop though, because a fifth lands slightly lower on his back, and Suoh drops his head forward with a harsh pant. He's enjoying this, though, this edge of pain that feels really fucking nice after the few moments of mild stinging. 

The sixth and seventh land on his ass in rapid succession, once on each side, making him jump and moan quietly. The next two land on his thighs, which makes him jolt hard, stepping forward a bit, then the tenth hits his back again. From there Munakata's lashes become more varied, pace and strength changing at random, as well as where they land. Suoh loses count, but Munakata seems to pay more attention to his shoulder blades and back than his ass and thighs. Eventually Munakata murmurs, wonderingly, "You jump more when I hit you up here."

Suoh laughs gruffly, "Only 'cause you're whipping over the scratch marks you always leave when I fuck you." He can practically hear Munakata frowning, so he tacks on, "which I like, by the way. Shows me you enjoy it." 

Munakata scoffs lightly, "Well of course I enjoy it. I wouldn't let you if I didn't." Suoh grins a little, then moans louder when Muakata whips him again without warning. And he calls Suoh a sadist! 

Eventually the lashes stop coming and Munakata steps into Suoh's personal space, slides a slick finger into him without warning, and Suoh spreads his legs slightly further apart. Munakata's other hand drops the whip - Suoh sees it land by his feet - and then there's some cool ointment being spread into his back. He wonders vaguely how red his skin is, and doesn't feel like he needs the cream right now, but he knows better than to object. Munakata would lecture him if he did. Instead he just relaxes into the touch, and Munakata presses a second finger into him as he keeps working the cream into his back with his other hand. It's rather a strange sensation, having two fingers working him open while he's also getting something like a one-handed massage, but he knows that Munakata's worried he'll be sore later and is working to prevent it. 

He always has been considerate. 

Suoh rolls his hips back to goad Munakata into pressing in a third finger. Munakata does so, then rubs the lotion into his back a little harder, then gradually moves down his back to rub it over his ass and thighs. Suoh shudders under the touch, and figures that Munakata's groping more than strictly necessary, but Suoh's sure as hell not going to complain, rocks back shamelessly into the touch. Munakata kisses at the back of his throat gently, stretching out his fingers and rubbing over his prostate to relax and arouse him further. Eventually Suoh huffs impatiently, feeling more than adequately prepared, and Munakata pulls his fingers out carefully.

Munakata's hand moves to Suoh's hip to hold him steady, and Suoh braces against the wall harder, giving a contented groan when Munakata finally sinks into him. Such a damn tease, making him wait so long. Thankfully Munakata more than makes up for it, sliding his hand off of Suoh's hip and onto his cock instead, grip tight and pace slow. His thrusts are slow and shallow at first to make sure Suoh gets used to it, but Suoh's not really inclined to wait anymore, and ruts back hard. 

Munakata takes the hint. 

Suoh groans as Munakata finally, blessedly, speeds up, slamming into him harder, and Suoh's arms strain against the wall to hold himself up. Better than relying too much on his legs, particularly with the tremors of pleasure running through them as Munakata kisses and nips at the back of his neck, fucking him hard and fast, just the way Suoh loves it. It hadn't really occurred to him before now, but he can feel Munakata's uniform against his back - so he'd never stripped, then. Suoh knows he's got a thing for that, staying in uniform when they fuck, and even though Suoh sometimes wonders if he really wants Munakata to associate his uniform with this, he figures it's okay, because Munakata doesn't _always_ wear it. Only when he tops, and only when he's feeling particularly... Creative. Like tonight. Because Munakata's either got a hell of a lot of kinks, or he's just trying things at random, but either way Suoh definitely isn't complaining.

If Munakata gets off to staying mostly in uniform, well, fine. That's hardly the kinkiest thing they've done. Hell, even the cuffs are pretty tame.

The hand that isn't wrapped around Suoh's cock slides up his side and back to grab his hair and tug his head back. Munakata's mouth falls on Suoh's shoulder and throat, leaving little tingling kisses as he goes. The hand on Suoh's cock speeds up and starts switching motions erratically to keep Suoh off-balance, and Suoh's wrists strain at the cuffs as he comes, spilling over the wall and clenching to try and wring Munakata's from him, as well. It works after Munakata gives a few more thrusts, and Munakata moans Suoh's name quietly into the back of his head as he releases, working them both through it. 

Eventually Suoh leans forward to press his forehead against the wall, panting, and Munakata takes the opportunity to kiss over his back and shoulder blades. They're kind of aching now, but still only dully - once he comes down they might hurt more, but Munakata really was quite thorough with the ointment. Munakata slides a hand around his waist and tugs him back gently; Suoh goes willingly, letting Munakata uncuff him and guide him over to the bed which he promptly flops face-first into. He hears Munakata give a little noise of concern, so he waves dismissively, and feels Munakata climb onto the bed, straddling over his legs. 

Suoh's not surprised to feel the cool cream get smeared onto his back again, both of Munakata's hands working it in this time. It feels amazing, and Suoh allows himself to relax under the ministrations. Munakata's hands move down his back, over his ass and thighs again, not lingering this time, clearly more worried about actually making sure Suoh's okay than anything. 

Suoh waits until Munakata gets off of him completely, moving to lay next to him, before he comments, " _Fuck_ you've got some heavy kinks."

Munakata shifts a little, almost sounding vaguely embarrassed, "You don't have to go along with them, you know."

Suoh rolls over, and up onto his side to nibble at Munakata's ear gently, making him shudder. "Never said I didn't enjoy 'em." He moves down slightly to kiss and suck at the underside of Munakata's jaw, and asks, still smirking, "Which part does it the most for you? Me in chains? You in uniform? The whip?"

Munakata groans quietly to interrupt him, "Stop talking."

Suoh's grin curves against his throat, murmuring, "Why, you gonna get hard again? Maybe that's what I want." 

Before Munakata can reply to that, Suoh moves up to kiss him deeply, and somewhat messily, tongues sliding together immediately and teeth bumping a little when Munakata tilts his head to let Suoh closer. Suoh shifts a bit on the bed so he's half-over Munakata, pressing him into the pillows, and when the kiss breaks, Munakata pants out so quietly Suoh nearly misses it, "Trust."

Suoh has to take a second to wonder what the hell Munakata's talking about, and raises an eyebrow. Knowing he was heard, Munakata elaborates, still murmuring, "It's all of those things, but the biggest one is the trust." 

Suoh blinks a few times, letting that sink in. Munakata... Gets off on the fact that Suoh trusts him? Suoh supposes that makes sense, in a way - they're technically enemies, and they fight a fair bit, but Suoh still lets Munakata do... Pretty much whatever the hell he wants, really. As long as they both get off, Suoh's not really too picky about how they get there. Sure, he has some limits, but they're probably ones that Munakata wouldn't be interested in trying anyway, so he doubts they'll ever really run into anything like that. "Well, yeah, 'course I trust you."

Munakata scoffs quietly, "What do you mean 'of course', anybody else in your situation wouldn't, I imagine. We aren't exactly friends."

Suoh shrugs indifferently, "That has nothing to do with this. We're not Kings here, just Munakata Reishi and Suoh Mikoto. Okay? So when I say I trust you, I mean it."

Munakata stares up at him for a moment, then sighs a little. Before Suoh can ask what's up, Munakata's tugging his face down to make out with him again, shifting to pull Suoh completely over him. Suoh goes willingly, tossing one leg over Munakata's hip to straddle over him, staying close and continuing to kiss him deeply until Munakata pulls back a little to murmur against his lips, "Well, you got what you wanted."

Suoh takes a moment to understand, then smirks and grinds down lightly, makes Munakata jolt and shift beneath him, chasing that pleasure. 

Suoh's curious about something else, though, and asks, "Do you?"

Munakata looks a tad annoyed, briefly, probably from being forced to talk when he'd rather just let Suoh work him up. Being King(s) has some benefits. "Do I what?"

"Trust me, too."

Munakata's expression softens a bit, and he strokes a hand gently through Suoh's hair, unusually affectionate, "... I wouldn't be here if I didn't, now would I?" 

Suoh takes a moment to let that sink in - he's never really thought of it before, figured that as long as they were both satisfied, it didn't really matter, but... Hearing that from Munakata makes him think that's definitely not the case. He does care that Munakata trusts him, he's just always taken it for granted, he supposes. It's never really occurred to him that it _is_ trust. He's fucked Munakata just as many times as the reverse, and yet he'd never thought about it that way. 

... Fuck. He thinks he understands what that does to Munakata, because he's feeling it himself. He groans and kisses Munakata slowly but deeply, wondering a bit at the sudden tone this has taken on. It feels... Different, but not bad. They're usually not so affectionate, in fact never are, and Suoh knows they'll go back to being enemies or friends or whatever they are once they're out of here, but he doesn't want to stop. Maybe his telling Munakata that here they're not the Blue and Red Kings is what did it, maybe it's all this talk of trust, but he's actually content to just lay here and kiss Munakata for a while. 

Maybe things have changed, maybe they haven't. But knowing that he can trust Munakata and be trusted in turn is a good feeling. 

(And if he presses on the marks on his back a few days from now just to remind himself of this, well, that's nobody's business but his own.)


	15. attention paid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suoh compromises. Munakata does too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { day 15 - body worship }
> 
> sorry this is so exceptionally late! but heeeyyy merry porn-mas!

It all starts with an offhand, mildly annoyed comment from Munakata, "Stop eyeing me like I'm a piece of meat or something."

He's laying naked on the bed, but they haven't really started anything. Suoh had been kissing Munakata, but then he'd moved away to... Well, as far as Munakata can tell, to stare at him. He's not childish enough that it makes him try to hide or anything, but if Suoh's not going to _do_ anything, then he'd rather get dressed and go. He has work he could be doing, after all.

Suoh raises an eyebrow at him, "What, I can't admire the view?"

Munakata might be a little flattered, he supposes, but on the other hand he does wish Suoh would get on with it. So when Suoh slides a hand beneath his leg and lifts it, bending it slightly at the knee, Munakata's prepared to spread his other leg further out to give Suoh room to move closer between them so he can get started. About the last thing he's expecting is Suoh's mouth on his foot, lips pressing along his instep. His toes curl a little in surprise and from being tickled slightly, but before he can ask what Suoh thinks he's doing, Suoh's hand grips his ankle, angles his foot down and kisses the top of it gently.

It takes him a moment to get used to the ticklish sensation, and then he manages, quieter than intended, "What're you doing?"

Suoh presses another soft kiss against his foot before replying, "You wanted me to touch you, right? I was still admiring, so I'm compromising."

Munakata supposes he can't complain about that, since Suoh is in fact touching him, even if it's not quite what he had in mind. He's not used to the attention at all, far more accustomed to just getting naked, having sex, and moving on. They're not usually so relaxed about it, don't really ever have time to be even if they were so inclined, but... Maybe just this once it's okay. Since Suoh really seems to want to. Still, he can't help but ask, "Why are you suddenly flattering me?" Is there something that he wants that he thinks Munakata will deny him or something?

Suoh quirks a brow. "What, you never see yourself naked? 'Course I'm staring."

Munakata blinks slowly at him. Sure, he finds Suoh physically attractive, but he didn't know that Suoh felt that way about him in return. Suoh kisses up his calf, stopping at his knee, then adds, "Not like you don't stare at me, too."

Munakata glances away a little, wanting to deny it but knowing there's no point in lying. He can't keep his eyes off of Suoh, whether it's his chest and stomach as he tenses and shifts, his face when he comes, or even outside of the bedroom when they fight, the way his shirt and jacket tug against him as he moves. Of course Munakata watches him. He just didn't know it was mutual. He breathes a little sigh of defeat, and shifts to hitch the leg that's Suoh's kissing over Suoh's shoulder to let him have more room. Suoh grins and presses another kiss to his calf, then shifts them both to lay down instead, Munakata's leg still over his shoulder.

The move places Suoh's face very close to Munakata's half-hard cock, but he ignores it for the moment, kisses close to but not directly on it, then moves to the inside of his other thigh. Munakata shudders slightly, spreads his legs a little more, and sighs. He's never had anyone pay half as much attention to him in this manner, so he's not quite sure what to do other than let Suoh do whatever he wants. It isn't as though he's not enjoying it, after all.

As Munakata had somewhat expected, Suoh kisses down his other leg, sitting up to kiss the top of his foot again, then rubs his hands up both of Munakata's legs firmly. It's not nearly light enough to tickle, feels more like a gentle massage than anything, and Munakata relaxes even further. Suoh moves again, kisses back up the leg he'd just moved down, then skips over Munakata's cock again to press his lips to Munakata's stomach.

Munakata shivers a bit at the contact - that feather-light kiss tickles, honestly, and his stomach is rather sensitive to it, just as his feet were. Neither spot usually has anyone touching it, after all. Suoh kisses over his stomach a few more times, likely just to watch him squirm, then travels slowly up his chest, pausing to play with his nipples a bit. Munakata twitches slightly under the onslaught, but they're not particularly sensitive, so once Suoh's done sucking on and pinching them, he moves up again to trail kisses over Munakata's collarbones and shoulders. Then it's down one arm, Suoh's fingers digging into muscle at random, sometimes his arm, sometimes on his chest or stomach, but always warm and soothing.

Suoh kisses each of his fingertips, then sucks briefly on them, making Munakata tremble lightly. Of course Suoh decides to make and keep eye contact as he does this, and he even goes so far as to moan quietly around them, sounding appreciative. Munakata eventually has to break the eye contact merely because if he keeps staring, he's going to want Suoh's mouth on him somewhere else entirely, and he knows that Suoh isn't done teasing him yet. Suoh chuckles quietly, but continues licking and sucking on his fingers in silence.

Suoh gradually releases his fingers, kisses the back of his hand, then jumps over to the other hand to give it the same treatment. Munakata keeps his eyes firmly anywhere but on Suoh's face while he sucks on the fingers of that hand, then glances down once Suoh starts kissing up his arm. Suoh sighs softly against his skin, continues straight up his shoulder to feather kisses across this side of his collarbones, then moves up his throat and jaw. Munakata isn't sure whether Suoh is going to kiss him on the lips or not - he's been teasing so far, so perhaps he won't - but then Suoh does lean in and kiss him lingeringly, so Munakata returns it, keeping the slow pace. They have time. There's no rush. Even if Munakata still feels a little strange about this, Suoh shows no such hesitations. In fact, he reaches down with one hand to lace their fingers together, squeezes gently on Munakata's hand.

Suoh kisses him for longer than he'd anticipated, and Munakata shifts slightly under him, still unused to any real sort of affection from Suoh. It's not as bad as when they'd first started this, when Munakata refused any kisses and the sex was more like fighting, but... He's still rather unsettled. Things between them can't change, it - they - wouldn't work out for so many reasons, but Suoh being this gentle and caring makes Munakata want to ignore that for a while. And that's dangerous.

Suoh seems to sense that he's feeling a little paranoid though, because he breaks the kiss and stares Munakata in the eye. "Hey."

Munakata fidgets a little more, "What?"

"Stop overthinking it."

Munakata glances away, unable to help himself. "... Sorry."

He can feel Suoh's eyes on his face for a few moments longer, then Suoh sighs quietly and says "Roll over."

Munakata may be feeling a little off-balance, but that doesn't mean he wants to stop, necessarily, so he complies when Suoh gets off of him. He feels almost immediately better, less exposed for as strange as that is. Turning his back to his enemy makes him relax? Honestly... Munakata breathes a little self-depreciating laugh into the pillow, and he hears the frown in Suoh's voice when Suoh asks "What did I just say?"

Munakata can't resist, and replies, deadpan and without hesitation, "'Roll over'."

The light smack to his ass makes him jump a little, but he supposes it's only fair. Suoh snorts a little, "Smartass. You know what I meant."

Munakata nods slowly, and relaxes into the bed a little. It's not quite that simple to forget about it, but he can worry about it later. Right now, for all his inhibitions, this actually does feel quite pleasant, and he has no real reason to turn it down. Suoh doesn't seem to have the same worries, anyway, so perhaps he really is just overthinking it.

Suoh's mouth lands on his spine, up between his shoulder blades, and Munakata finally lets the matter drop. For now. Suoh's kisses trail down his spine, stopping just above his ass, and then his tongue runs back up it, making Munakata shiver. Suoh's kisses spread out over his back at random, then move down his arm and ends with his palm, pressing a wet kiss against it. Munakata's fingers curl a little, instinctively, brushing against Suoh's chin, and Suoh nips his palm gently in response. He presses one more quick kiss to that palm before moving to Munakata's other arm, repeating the motions all the way down to his palm.

Then he jumps to Munakata's thighs, and Munakata can't help but give a quiet sigh of pleasure as Suoh bites at the inside of them. He's used to having bite marks there already - Suoh tends to favour that spot the same way he favours Munakata's throat, but this comes with the added bonus of nobody else will ever see them. No need to worry about hiding them. It's the bite to his ass that makes him jump and look over his shoulder, incredulous. Suoh smirks at him, and Munakata realizes what's about to happen before he can look away - Suoh licks right between his legs, from the base of his cock all the way back. Of course, rather than pulling off, he presses his tongue directly into Munakata, who shudders hard and jolts away, rocking his hips against the mattress in the process and making himself gasp. He absolutely cannot watch Suoh do this, always finds it a bit strange even if not unpleasant, so he buries his face in the pillow to stifle his whine. Suoh's thumbs pull him open more, palms spread over his ass, and Munakata squirms again. He feels Suoh exhale shortly against him - probably a laugh - and sighs, hands clenching in the sheets as he struggles to decide between rocking back onto Suoh's tongue or forward against the bed.

Suoh takes the choice out of his hands by licking at him a few more times, then pulling back. Munakata shivers, and his muscles jump slightly under Suoh's hand, though he's not at all surprised when he feels Suoh kiss his lower back at the same time as he hears the little bottle of lube being opened. Suoh's first finger pressing in really doesn't feel like much of anything, so Munakata rocks back gently onto it to encourage another one into him.

Instead, Suoh pulls his finger out and tugs on Munakata's hip instead to roll him over. Munakata gives a mild noise of protest, but does allow Suoh to tug him over onto his back again. Suoh smiles at him, making Munakata jolt a little in surprise - Suoh rarely looks so unguarded as he does now. He glances back down to see what he's doing as he presses two fingers into Munakata this time, and Munakata spreads his legs instinctively further apart to give Suoh more room. Suoh's fingers immediately spread apart, one pressing against his prostate without hesitation. It's enough to make Munakata's body jerk, fingers tightening in the sheets, eyes closing and cheek pressing into the pillow. He'd been aroused from Suoh's attentive actions, so this is practically teasing him.

Suoh leans over to kiss his chest as he slides in a third finger, and Munakata finally feels a bit of a stretch. Still, he certainly doesn't mind, and Suoh makes sure to stretch him open adequately before pulling his fingers back out. Munakata hitches his legs up over Suoh's hips, lower body curling to give Suoh a better angle, and sighs lightly in anticipation as Suoh slicks up his cock.

Suoh looks him straight in the eye. Munakata tenses up slightly. They've never... Suoh presses into him slowly, hands on his hips holding him still as they maintain eye contact. Munakata only exhales a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding once Suoh's all the way in. Then he glances away, used to having his face hidden from Suoh - even wen they do it face-to-face, Munakata usually nuzzles into Suoh's throat to avoid being seen. Doing it like this leaves him feeling exposed, and of course Suoh's staring shamelessly right at him, still refusing to glance away - Munakata can feel Suoh watching even though he's not looking at him.

Suoh leans down and nips at his throat, up under his jaw, and kisses him on the cheek. He hasn't started moving yet. Munakata makes a quietly impatient noise, hoping he can goad Suoh into moving, but Suoh just breathes a little chuckle against his skin and murmurs "let me."

Munakata scowls down at him. "I'm trying to, but you're not moving."

Suoh pulls away from his face, and Munakata glances away again to avoid their gazes meeting. He can hear the slight frown in Suoh's voice, "It really bothers you, huh."

"If you know that, then stop doing it."

"Why?"

Munakata looks at him, deadpan, "... Because it bothers me-"

Suoh rolls his eyes and interrupts, "No, I mean, why's it bother you?" He brings a hand up, shifting to lay more of his weight on Munakata despite the fact that he's more than capable of supporting himself on only one. That freed hand strokes up along Munakata's cheek, and Munakata can't help the way he tenses up slightly. "Geez. You really hate it that much?"

Munakata takes a few seconds to reply, slowly, "... No, I don't. That's the problem."

Suoh raises an eyebrow, clearly not following. "So you like it."

Munakata nods.

"And you think that's a bad thing... Oh." Suoh seems to clue in, and Munakata shifts slightly under him, still uncomfortable. "You don't wanna like this."

Munakata shakes his head lightly, frowning just a bit, "No, I want to like this, and I _do_ like it, it just... Has to stay the way it is." Really, he wouldn't let them keep doing this if he didn't like it.

"You just don't want me gettin' all cuddly."

Munakata nods gently. "That's one way of putting it, I suppose."

Suoh stares at him and asks, "Why not?"

Munakata sighs quietly. "You should know why. This is... This. We're enemies."

Suoh tilts his head like he's considering that. "Well yeah, but what's that got to do with anythin'? It's not like you're gonna let this mean anything to you when you're on the job. HOMRA ain't gonna stop, and so neither will Scepter4."

Munakata tilts his face toward Suoh again, surprised. "Well, yes..." Of course he'd never let this interfere with his job. "Anyway, can you start moving? It's beginning to hurt."

Suoh relents and draws out to push back in again, sits up to free up both arms, drops one down to Munakata's cock and starts stroking him firmly but slowly. Of course he still doesn't let the matter drop, "Then it's fine, isn't it?"

Munakata considers that as well as he can with the slow pace Suoh's got going on him, shuddering lightly as Suoh works. "... I suppose so. It's just... Unusual, coming from you."

Suoh snorts a quiet laugh and leans over him again, this time supporting himself with one hand to keep stroking Munakata's cock. "Just 'cuz we don't usually see eye to eye doesn't mean I hate you. You're a pain in the ass, yeah, and I expect you to keep gettin' in my way, but I don't hate you." Suoh dips lower and kisses Munakata before he can reply, and Munakata hesitates for a moment before relaxing slightly. 

Once the kiss breaks, Munakata frowns gently, "You should."

"Well, I don't. Get used to it."

Munakata takes another second, then sighs mildly in defeat, and smiles gently. "Fine." He isn't surprised when Suoh leans down to kiss him again, this time tilting his chin up to meet him, then murmurs, "Now move."

Suoh chuckles and obliges, moving hard and fast all at once, both hips and hand. Munakata makes a pleased sound and rocks his hips up to meet Suoh's pace, alternating between thrusting forward into his hand and back onto his cock, and moans when Suoh finds his prostate and abuses it. Suoh works with him to drive him to the edge faster, hand picking up it's pace and thumbing over the sensitive head, making Munakata shudder and writhe below him, still sensitive from Suoh's earlier attentive exploration of his body, and it doesn't take all that long before Munakata is spilling in Suoh's hand, Suoh working him a few seconds longer to be sure he's truly spent.

Munakata lifts his head after a second, realizing that Suoh hasn't come but that he's pulling out, and Munakata's legs tighten on his hips. "You can keep going."

Suoh raises an eyebrow, knowing that Munakata's probably feeling sensitive and drowsy, and goes to shake his head, but Munakata leans up to kiss him and draw him closer again, "Come on, you're close, right? Just do it. I want to feel it."

 _That_ makes Suoh suck in a sharp breath and thrust back in, leaning down to bite at Munakata's throat again as they both moan, and it only takes a few more moments before Suoh comes, too, working himself through it. He doesn't immediately pull away, and Munakata doesn't immediately let him go, content to just lay there panting and spent while they both catch their breath. Suoh eventually tilts his head and kisses Munakata deeply, but slowly, just savouring the feeling of it, and Munakata breathes a little pleasured sigh against his mouth. 

After a while of simply laying there, Suoh shifts to pull out carefully, then flops to his side next to Munakata, heedless of the state of their bodies. Munakata lazily leans over to grab some tissues to clean up, then gets a better idea, and takes Suoh's dirty hand. Suoh glances over at him, mildly confused but unconcerned, and then Munakata's sucking on his fingers and Suoh's expression is suddenly far more attentive again.

Munakata smirks a little and lowers his lashes, but before Suoh can do or say anything, Munakata rolls over on top of him. "Let me return the favour?"

Suoh nods. Munakata starts with his mouth.


	16. 16 - always the opposite sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { day 16 - supposed to be "voyeurism" but I switched it to "always the opposite gender" }
> 
> IT'S TECHNICALLY STILL FEMSLASH FEBRUARY WHERE I LIVE (for another few minutes)
> 
> shhh better not quite late than never....?

Reishi glances up at the knock on her office door, calling a quick "Come in," without asking who it is, because she already knows. Fushimi steps through the door first, looking mildly annoyed. Suoh Mikoto strolls in after, looking arrogant, as expected. Reishi sighs quietly; she'd seen Suoh on the security cameras and had been waiting for her to make her way here. 

Fushimi's eyes roll. "Red King's here to see you, Captain."

"Evidently so. You're excused, Fushimi-kun."

Fushimi nods and shoots Suoh an annoyed look before leaving, presumably to go back to doing desk work. Reishi waits until the door's closed to ask, "So what brings you? Unannounced, again." 

Suoh flops into the chair across from Reishi's like she owns it, kicks her feet up on the desk, one leg over the other and says, "I'm bored."

"I fail to see why I am supposed to care." 

"'M horny, too."

Reishi doesn't glance up from her papers, merely chimes back, "That's nice. I still don't care."

Suoh whines a bit, almost petulant, "C'mon, let's go back to your room and play." 

"Take care of it yourself. I'm busy."

Suoh drops her feet from the desk, but Reishi knows better than to think she's leaving. As expected, she stands and comes around the desk instead, leaning her hip against it and pouting slightly, "C'mon, you know you're gonna give in anyway, you're just wasting time."

"I'm quite sure you're capable of taking care of it yourself." 

Suoh smirks, and says, nonchalantly, "I _was_ playing with myself while thinking of you, but I want the real thing." She grabs Reishi's hand and pulls it slowly down her stomach toward her belt, "Do you wanna feel how badly I want you?"

Reishi pries her hand free, scowling lightly. "I don't doubt that you do, I just don't care at the moment. I'm working."

"So you say, but you haven't actually told me to stop."

Reishi's very aware of that fact. She's not nearly as opposed to it as she acts - she's only even doing paperwork to begin with because Fushimi told her off, but that doesn't mean she's not taking it seriously. She's actually gotten quite a lot done - even Fushimi couldn't complain anymore. Well, no more than usual, anyway. So it'd be fine if she took a little break...

Suoh seems to be aware of her gradually relenting, because her grin turns predatory, and she murmurs, "So now that you're done playin' all hard to get, you'll come with me?"

Reishi sighs quietly and nods, then stands and moves out from behind her desk. Even if she hadn't been working, she probably wouldn't have agreed any faster - she just can't stand giving in to Suoh's whims easily. She has enough of an ego already; Reishi doesn't need to stroke it. "Fine, to my room then."

Suoh hums as she folds her arms up behind her head and they start walking, "Wish you'd let us do it here --"

" _Absolutely not._ "

"-- but I know you'd just say that, so I'm not asking. Still think it'd be hot to fuck you at your desk though. Lay you out over it and lick--"

" _Anyway_ , it's not going to happen, so save it for your fantasies." Reishi shifts her glasses up her nose a bit and jolts a bit when Suoh's hand trails down her back and over her ass. It's actually more annoying that she jumped than anything - she should have seen it coming, Suoh's never been able to just behave. "Can you keep your hands to yourself for the two minutes it'll take us to get to my room, please?" 

Suoh pouts a bit next to her and let's out an exaggerated sigh, "Fiiiine." True to her reluctant word, Suoh keeps her hands to herself the rest of the way. Likely because she knows she won't get any if she doesn't. 

So of course Reishi's not terribly surprised when Suoh grabs her, spins them and pins her to the wall the second they're behind closed doors. The mouth pressed frantically against hers, knocking her glasses askew isn't terribly surprising either, if a bit irritating - she favours kisses that aren't quite so rough as this, but she knows Suoh's horny and impatient so she doesn't comment, merely drops her hands to rest on Suoh's hips and hold her still. Really, when Suoh's like this she tends to get overly aggressive, and while Reishi doesn't mind a little enthusiasm, getting mauled isn't exactly high on her list of priorities. 

Reishi forcefully breaks the kiss when Suoh's hand slides around to grab her ass and tug her forward off the wall. If they're going to relocate, she'd rather be able to see where she's walking, and fixes her glasses back in place before forcing Suoh's hands off of her with a murmur of "At least let me take off my boots and jacket, Suoh." 

Suoh takes the hint and kicks her boots off as well, tossing her jacket over the back of a nearby chair and pushing Reishi's jacket off her shoulder as she unzips her own boots. Once that's done, Suoh tugs impatiently on her again, and Reishi finally allows herself to be tugged along to the bedroom, Suoh climbing up onto the bed immediately. 

It's only once Reishi's beginning to unbutton her vest that she remembers something and says "Ah, close your eyes for a bit." 

Suoh pouts a little and whines "Munakataaaa," but complies, obviously impatient. She's already half out of her clothes, shirt tossed halfhazardly across the room and jeans just beginning to slide down her hips. Reishi takes a moment to rove her eyes over Suoh's body, laying splayed on her back as she is, face screwed up in annoyance as she's made to wait. Her undergarnments aren't particularly interesting, a plain white sports bra and grey panties... Slightly darker in certain spots, and it's clear she wasn't lying when she said she'd been playing with herself earlier. 

Reishi glances away, focusing on her own attire, and only once she's stripped to her underwear and straddled over Suoh's hips does she murmur "Now you can look."

Suoh's eyes widen a little when she's allowed to open them, shamelessly raking over Reishi's body and very clearly appreciating the dark blue satin and black lace lingerie, lingering noticeably on the garter belt and thong. Her hands come up to rest on Reishi's hips, thumbs stroking over the lace and Reishi's skin almost reverantly, "Oh? Were you gonna come find me after work?"

Reishi doesn't see any point in lying, and nods. "Yes, I was. I had something planned, actually, but since you're so impatient..."

Suoh looks curious, then tugs Reishi down and kisses along the column of her throat. "Planned? Unlike you to hunt me down."

Reishi hums noncommittally, "It's not impossible, every once in a while. Too bad you won't get to know what it was." Since now of course Suoh's gone and hunted her down first. Suoh pouts - Reishi can feel the curve of it against her skin - and nips at Reishi's collarbone. 

"Aw, don't be like that." 

Reishi smiles a bit since Suoh still hasn't actually looked up, and slides her hands down along Suoh's sides. She keeps her voice indifferent, "Well, now you've gone and ruined part of the surprise, so I don't particularly feel like it."

Suoh makes a tiny noise of frustration and rolls them over, finally lifting her head out of Reishi's neck, "Don't be so mean, Munakata." 

Reishi shifts her hips slightly to rock suggestively against Suoh's, and tilts her head as if she's thinking about it. "Well... Maybe if you convince me." Her expression still doesn't suggest anything, but Suoh grins and slides her hands down Reishi's sides and hips, then back up and over the swell of her breasts.

"Guess I can do that." 

Suoh doesn't immediately unclasp Reishi's bra, though she does get up briefly to finish taking off her own clothes, hands sliding appreciatively over Reishi's sheer thigh-highs, and snaps one of the suspenders holding them up. Suoh watches the way she twitches under the motion, smirking just a bit, and Reishi tilts her head so as to stop making eye contact. Suoh chuckles and moves back onto the bed, clad in only her bra and undies. 

Reishi shifts a bit further back onto the bed, Suoh pursuing, and relaxes again, content to let Suoh do all the work for now. After all, she's the one who desperately wants this. Suoh doesn't complain, merely slides down her body again and grips a breast through the satiny fabric, finger sliding over her nipple lightly, teasingly. Reishi shifts slightly under the touch, face still turned away from Suoh's. It's not that she's shy, it's just that she doesn't like showing the way things get to her. 

Once Suoh apparently deems that breast sufficiently teased, nipple peaked under the fabric, she moves over to the other, giving it the same treatment, then abruptly leans down and trails her tongue over the first, through the fabric. Reishi squirms a bit, ignoring Suoh's little smirk at the tease. Honestly... After the fabric is damp, Suoh finally slides her free hand up and nudges the fabric out of the way and takes Reishi's nipple into her mouth, laving her tongue over it and sucking gently on it.

Reishi's hands moving to grip at Suoh's hair lightly, stroking through the strands almost absentmindedly, shuddering a bit under the sensation. They only started doing thins fairly recently, all things considered, and Reishi's more than a tad frustrated at the fact that her breasts are already more sensitive to this sort of thing than they were before they started doing this. 

Suoh doesn't spend too long on one, soon moving to give the other breast the same treatment, then finally pulls Reishi to sit up, unclasping her bra and pulling it away. Reishi shivers a bit when the cool air hits her skin, and Suoh's aura almost instinctively blankets her gently, making her roll her eyes in fond exasperation. It's not quite _that_ cold, but she won't complain, particularly when Suoh nuzzles down her stomach, dropping little kisses and nips as she goes.

Suoh tugs Reishi's legs open, eyes lingering on the remaining lingerie, then moves to kiss at the inside of her thighs. Reishi squirms a little with how close Suoh is to where she actually wants her to be, but Suoh ignores it in favour of trailing her tongue around the tops of the stockings; Reishi sighs softly to herself. For someone who wanted this so badly, Suoh sure is taking her time... Not that she has to use her mouth at all, of course, but she's not doing much of anything except teasing, at this point. 

Suoh's teeth suddenly dig themselves into Reishi's thigh, making her startle and squirm a fair bit - if it weren't for Suoh's hands holding her legs open, she definitely would have closed them on Suoh's head, rather forcefully. "What was that for?" It hurt, and Reishi's sure there will be a mark. Suoh doesn't immediately let go, either, sucking on the skin, then finally pulls away, stroking a thumb over the spot. 

"Just wanted to leave a mark."

Reishi scowls and huffs, unsurprised when Suoh's mouth drops back over the spot to keep nipping and licking at it. "Brat."

She feels the curve of Suoh's smirk against her leg, but then Suoh moves up and finally slips her tongue between Reishi's thighs, not even bothering to move the thong out of the way just yet. Still, it's progress, so Reishi merely arches her hips slightly, with a quietly annoyed sigh. It's always such a hassle when Suoh's the one effectively in control, because even when she's desperate, her favourite thing seems to be teasing Reishi to try and get responses out of her.

Almost as if she's reading her thoughts, Suoh lifts her head a bit and smirks at her, murmuring against her skin, "Love watching you." 

Reishi rolls her eyes, replying quietly as well, "Shut up." 

Suoh laughs, but does move her head back down and drags her tongue over the sensitive skin again, then reaches a hand up and tugs the thin bit of material out of the way. Reishi shifts her hips lightly, but Suoh doesn't actually move to tug the thong off, just pushes it out of the way. Reishi supposes that's better than nothing, and spreads her legs again, letting Suoh tilt closer and swirl her tongue around her clit, making her shudder and jolt. She can practically feel Suoh's smirk, but this time she wisely keeps her head between Reishi's legs.

Suoh keeps her tongue moving for a while, hands still just gripping at Reishi's thighs to keep them spread so she can work. Eventually as the pleasure builds, Reishi finds it a little harder to control her twitching, and her hands shift down to grip into Suoh's hair a bit. Just to touch, not to control. Suoh gives her a harder lick, then actually sucks on her clit, and Reishi jolts again, fingers tightening in red strands. 

Suoh's thumbs rub little circles into Reishi's thighs, then travel up her legs to join her mouth, pressing one slow finger into Reishi. Reishi shifts gently to get more comfortable, Suoh's mouth moving up slightly to focus it's attentions on her clit, tonguing it gently for a moment, then sucking over it for erratic moments, just to keep her squirming. Reishi's toes curl in the sheets, and Suoh's finger starts a gentle pace of pulling out and pushing back in, pausing every few thrusts to just rub over the sensitive area of skin. Of course she also crooks her finger to find the sensitive spot inside of Reishi, and abuses that thoroughly as well, even though her pace remains teasingly slow. 

Eventually Suoh's tongue moves down and flicks in alongside her finger, and Reishi's back arches as the pace suddenly picks up. Suoh knows just what she likes, of course, when to lick or press a finger where, just how hard or soft she likes it, and when to change things up. At this point Reishi feels a little bad about the lack of reciprocating she's doing, but with Suoh so far down the bed, she can't help it. With that in mind, she tugs up on the strands of Suoh's hair, earning a little hum of questioning, but before Reishi can open her mouth and tell Suoh to come up the bed, Suoh's pace picks up again, suddenly sucking harder on her clit, and Reishi comes with a startled, half-choked moan, hips twitching and hands clenching in Suoh's hair as she shudders and pants. 

Suoh's smirking as she comes up the bed; Reishi's hands stop tugging Suoh's hair to smooth through the strands instead, soothing the pain she'd probably inflicted with the tugging. Suoh's head tilts into her hands, relishing in the petting - Reishi knows she likes it, yes, but it's also not enough to get Suoh up, so she tugs her up even further and allows their lips to meet, kissing Suoh with tounge and a flash of teeth. 

Suoh's always liked things a bit rougher. Reishi doesn't mind obliging once in a while. 

Once Suoh starts to shift, Reishi guides her to where she wants her to go, pressing one thigh between Suoh's legs for her to rut against, which of course she immediately starts doing. Reishi's hands drift down her sides and hips, tugging her closer and down by the ass, making her spread her legs a little further with a moan. Suoh's not terribly hard to please, and one of Reishi's hands glides back up her spine and then around to cup a breast and roll her thumb over the nipple, then pinch it gently.

Suoh's shameless about taking her pleasure in a way that Reishi's not sure she could ever be - sure, she knows Suoh would never use it against her or anything like that, but still, to just let loose so much... Reishi pretty much only does that when she drinks. But she likes seeing Suoh this way, whether she'd admit it out loud or not (which she wouldn't).

Reishi thinks Suoh's getting close, judging by the way her pace falters a bit and she chokes back a moan, but then Reishi's surprised by Suoh finally tugging her thong off, tossing it to the side somewhere and shoving her legs open. Reishi jolts a bit but doesn't object to it, merely curious what Suoh's going to do. It's only when Suoh tugs her into sitting up that Reishi realizes her goals, and hitches one leg over Suoh's hip as Suoh does the same thing to her, sliding close enough to press their bodies together, and Suoh immediately rolls her hips to get that friction, drawing gasps from both of them.

Reishi keeps one hand on Suoh's breast, still just massaging it, but the other arm drops behind her to support them. Suoh has one arm braced too, but the other is on Reishi's hip, dragging her down harder and faster, pace getting frenzied as they grind against one another. Reishi leans her face in and steals a kiss, unsurprised when Suoh's mouth opens against hers, tongues sliding together immediately, Suoh making little panting, desperate noises against her mouth. 

It doesn't take too much longer before Suoh drops her hand from Reishi's thigh between their bodies, rolling fingers over both of their clits at once, and Reishi comes a second time with a startled moan, Suoh coming as well, moaning loudly.

They take a few seconds to ride it out, still moving against one another lazily, then Suoh eventually flops back to lay down. Reishi lifts her leg to detangle their bodies, but Suoh catches it in the air and sits up again, kissing at the inside of her thigh.

Suoh chuckles lightly, and Reishi blinks slowly at her, relaxed and comfortable. "What is it?"

Suoh smirks, snapping the suspender strap on Reishi's caught leg, and murmurs, "Did I convince you yet?"

Reishi doesn't get it for a moment, then remembers what she said before. She hesitates a moment before answering to glance at the clock, then smirks, and teasingly acts like she's still considering it, humming back "I don't know..."

Suoh's grin widens, "Give me another chance?"

Reishi rolls her eyes like it's troublesome, and sighs, "Fine, I suppose."

\- - - - -

By the time she gets back, her PDA has blown up with annoyed messages from Fushimi about skipping out on work to go play with Suoh, there's a stack of papers on her desk about half her height, and her legs won't stop trembling finely.

She still hasn't told Suoh what she was planning.

It's a surprise, after all.


	17. one two three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when you can't come to an agreement, sometimes it's best to consult a third party.
> 
> (Suoh/Fushimi\Munakata)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { day 17 - double penetration }
> 
> Fushimi sandwich~ (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)

Just about the last thing Fushimi's expecting when he enters Munakata's office to deliver a report is to find not only his Captain but also Suoh Mikoto there, clearly in the middle of a debate.

Fushimi watches them for a second, wonders why Munakata told him to come in if he was busy with the Red King, then shuts the door tentatively. Suoh leans over and says something to Munakata, who doesn't seem to mind the invasion of personal space, and merely looks a little surprised before he smirks a little and beckons Fushimi further in.

Fushimi is a little wary of Suoh's presence, walks a little further away from him than he would most people. Suoh seems almost amused by that, and the fact that Munakata's still got that slightly curious look... Actually, when Fushimi looks back over at Munakata, he notices that his Captain is looking him over almost appraisingly. Fushimi hesitates. Suoh grins a little.

Fushimi carefully sets the report on Munakata's desk, decides to act like this whole encounter isn't leaving him feeling more than a little unnerved. "Captain, the report you requested..."

Munakata waves a dismissive hand, "At ease, Fushimi-kun. Suoh and I were just having... A discussion, of sorts, but were unable to come to a satisfactory agreement. Do you suppose you might be willing to help?"

Fushimi's not stupid enough to think that this is the sort of discussion that he should necessarily be involved in. Suoh looks too smug, and Munakata's got a rather impressive poker face going, and that's never a good combo. Fushimi shifts a little, relaxes slightly because he was told to, and replies under his breath, "Don't suppose I have a choice."

Suoh snorts, clearly having heard that, and says bluntly, "We know you've slept with both of us, and you probably figured that Munakta and I are fucking, which we are."

Fushimi manages to not comment that probably half of Scepter4 _and_ HOMRA assumes that, because, really, they're not exactly subtle.

Munakata cuts in, rolling his eyes a little, "Basically, neither Suoh nor I particularly feels like bottoming tonight."

Fushimi is definitely caught off guard, but just stares at the two of them. If they're all being so familiar here, then fine. He drops his posture a little and shrugs, "What's that got to do with me?"

Suoh's grin widens, predatory, though Munakata's expression stays fairly neutral. Suoh's the one who answers, "Let us fuck you."

Fushimi raises a brow, but he's not exactly a blushing virgin. Sure, he's a little surprised, but that doesn't really mean anything here, so he just scoffs and says, "What, both of you? Can't you two just suck each other off or something?"

Suoh shrugs, "Don't feel like it. 'Sides, you really wanna turn us down?"

Munakata frowns a little at that, remedies, "As in it's a rare opportunity, not that you aren't free to decline if you'd prefer to."

Fushimi considers that. Sure, he's slept with Suoh and Munakata individually already, but the two of them together? And fuck, they were both amazing, no point pretending otherwise. He's not Suoh's biggest fan, thinks his Captain can get way too bossy, but they're definitely good in bed. The fact that they're fucking, too, makes Fushimi's mouth a little dry - they've always seemed to enjoy fighting way too much, he's suspected for a long time that they were more than just enemies. He has to admit they look good together even when they're fighting, probably even better when they fuck, and he's being offered the opportunity to not only watch, but be a part of it.

He can't turn that down. "Fine."

Munakata smiles a little at him, and Fushimi glances away a bit - it's not like he's doing it for either of them, after all - and then Munakata says, "Then you're dismissed from work for the rest of the afternoon for a personal appointment. Shall we?"

Fushimi shrugs lightly and steps back a bit, stays closer to Munakata than Suoh when they come around the desk. He still hates Suoh for taking Misaki away from him, after all; sex is one thing, actually _liking_ him is something else completely.

He's a little surprised when the three of them stroll right on through Scepter4's headquarters without hesitation, but then again, Munakata's their Captain, and if he has business with the Red King, it's nobody's place to stop him. Everyone knows that Fushimi is Munakata's favourite, so he doesn't suspect anyone will question him being there, either. It's a lot less suspicious to just waltz right on through than if they'd tried to be sneaky and ended up getting caught on a camera or something, Fushimi supposes.

Munakata's quarters are somewhere he's only been once - the time they'd fucked, of course. Suoh seems to know the way well enough, judging by how he and Munakata are walking side by side - not close together, of course, but at the same pace - and Suoh's not hanging back to let Munakata lead. Fushimi wonders just how many times they've fucked, but isn't sure he wants to know the answer. Clearly they're not _together_ , if the fact that they're both just casually dragging Fushimi into this says anything about it, but Fushimi can't recall any specific time when they started acting differently towards each other. It's actually almost remarkable how little they apparently let this affect them, considering it's probably been going on for a while. If Fushimi cared more, he might even be a little worried about them.

But he doesn't, and so he isn't. He's here for sex, doesn't even really like bottoming but will do it for this opportunity, and then he'll go back to his dorms and play video games or something until he falls asleep, since Munakata had said he could be done work for the day.

When they enter Munakata's quarters, Fushimi isn't surprised when Suoh heads directly for Munakata's room. Munakata rolls his eyes after Suoh, then turns back to Fushimi and offers, "Would you like anything?" Just because Suoh's impatient doesn't mean Munakata's going to be a bad host. Fushimi shakes his head, and Munakata smiles at him before turning to head after Suoh, clearly letting Fushimi think about it for another moment if he isn't committed yet. Fushimi clicks his tongue and follows.

It's... Almost comical, actually, watching Suoh and Munakata act so casual about the whole thing. He's fairly sure that nobody in Scepter4 would assume that their Captain and the Red King are so comfortable with each other, even if they did assume the two Kings to be fucking. Even Fushimi's surprised, had expected a whole lot more angry hate sex than casual flings like this.

Then again, they probably do both.

Munakata glances over his shoulder at Fushimi, still smiling, and Fushimi glances away with another little scoff. Munakata's too considerate. Still, he's grudgingly thankful for it - not that he'd admit as much out loud - because he knows that Munakata really wouldn't be annoyed if he backed out. Of course he doesn't care one way or another if Munakata's happy with him - except maybe in terms of deskwork, but he doesn't think Munakata's petty enough to give him more if he did decline - but still. Not a bad thing to be on good terms with your boss.

To nobody's surprise, Suoh's already halfway out of his clothes by the time Fushimi and Munakata join him, in the process of undoing his belt. He glances up at them, smirks a little, but Munakata's hands drop to Suoh's to stop them, and he says "Don't be so greedy. Fushimi-kun first." Suoh scowls a little, but then moves to sit on the edge of the bed.

Fushimi blinks at them when they both look at him, lets Munakata take his arm and relocate them to join Suoh, placing Fushimi sitting next to Suoh, and Munakata sits on Fushimi's other side. None of them lay down just yet, since Munakata and Fushimi are both still mostly dressed and Suoh still needs to finish kicking off his pants, but when Munakata reaches to start unbuttoning Fushimi's vest, Fushimi reaches to return the favour. Suoh's hand on reaching to tug on his belt makes Fushimi jolt a little, but Suoh thankfully doesn't comment, just undoes it and starts tugging it free of the loops. Between the two of them, Fushimi's clothing is made short work of, glasses placed on the bedside table along with Munakata's. Suoh gives Munakata something of an impatient look and Munakata rolls his eyes before murmuring, "Yes, fine, go ahead."

Suoh kicks off his pants and boxers, and Munakata removes his own as well, and Fushimi's not sure where to look. Suddenly the reality of what they plan on doing sinks in, and Fushimi involuntarily tenses up a little. He's caught off-guard when Munakata strokes a hand through his hair, somewhat affectionately; then again, Fushimi does remember him being a very attentive fuck, so perhaps the touch shouldn't surprise him. Munakata's expression is soft and warm when he murmurs, hand still running through Fushimi's hair, "Relax. If we really can't, then we'll do something else. I promise we won't cause you any undue harm, Fushimi-kun."

Fushimi doesn't miss the 'undue', but supposes it's only fair - there's almost always some soreness involved in the process, particularly during that initial burning stretch, even with prep. Of course he knows Munakata will be as thorough as he possibly can, and if it really can't happen then they really will stop. Fushimi clicks his tongue, grudgingly returns "Fine, but if I'm sore in the morning I'm taking tomorrow off too."

Munakata nods in agreement, clearly bemused, "Of course. That's fine."

Fushimi relaxes a little, knowing that it _is_ possible, and that Munakata really will prepare him to the absolute best of his ability. He doesn't look to see Suoh's expression, really doesn't care at the moment, and clicks his tongue once more before moving further up onto the bed, unsurprised when the other two follow. He lets Munakata figure things out and guide him accordingly. He isn't exactly thrilled when Munakata turns him to face Suoh, though being tugged until his back is pressed against Munakata's chest isn't all bad; at least this way he doesn't feel quite so exposed, even if looking at Suoh is something he'd prefer not to do. Munakata's upper back is against the headboard, lower back and hips further forward on the bed, Fushimi sitting astride his lap and leaned back against him, and Suoh moves to sit between their legs, facing them. Fushimi sees the logic in the way they're sitting - there's no way Munakata and Suoh would both be able to press into him from the same side, and this way neither he nor Munakata has to support themselves. Which is good, because Fushimi figures he'll be rather too distracted to try and hold himself up, too.

Munakata wraps an arm around Fushimi's waist, keeps him close, and Fushimi wonders what they're up to until Suoh gives a little sigh and moves further back on the bed, then puts one hand on each of Fushimi's legs and tugs them open. Fushimi's a little surprised, but doesn't resist, and when Suoh's head moves between his legs and he puts his mouth on Fushimi's cock, Fushimi jolts hard, feels Munakata's arm around his waist tighten to prevent him from choking Suoh. Fuck, he hadn't been expecting that! It's not like he expected Suoh not to care about his pleasure or anything, knew from experience that that wouldn't be the case, he just wasn't expecting to be sucked off at all, by either of them. Not that he's about to complain. 

Fushimi drops one hand over Munakata's around his waist, knowing that Munakata won't object, and the other scrunches in the sheets - ordinarily he would probably grip the hair of the person sucking him off, but somehow he doubts Suoh would appreciate it much. Actually, Suoh probably wouldn't care, it's more that Fushimi's just not quite that comfortable around him, being sucked off or not. 

Munakata's thumb strokes over Fushimi's side lightly, and he murmurs, "If I let you go, are you okay to not choke him?"

Fushimi nods sharply - since he got warning, he'll be fine. Munakata's hand leaves his waist, slides under his leg instead, other hand shifting to do the same, and then Munakata's pulling his legs further apart, hitching them on the outside of Munakata's own.

Suoh shifts and moves his mouth off of Fushimi's cock, and then he's leaning back, and Fushimi knows that it's to grab lube. Sure enough, Suoh returns moments later and presses a familiar bottle unceremoniously into Munakata's hand before dropping to suck Fushimi's cock again without warning. Thankfully Munakata's arm returns to his stomach just for that moment, holding him still under the sudden pleasure, then leaves him again when Munakata's sure Fushimi's alright on his own once more.

Of course, Fushimi can see Munakata opening the lube in front of him, slicking his fingers through it, and then Munakata's hand is moving back under his thigh again, beneath Suoh's chin to press a finger into him. Fushimi is thankful it's just the one finger, even if he knows he can probably take two even now - he's not exactly used to bottoming, so it's been a while. No harm in playing it safe. Of course the first doesn't hurt, just makes him wriggle his hips slightly, careful not to choke Suoh (no matter how much some part of him wants to), and force himself to relax against Munakata's chest more. This definitely isn't so bad! Suoh giving him head and Munakata stretching him gently open? Maybe he'll only let Munakata fuck him instead, see if he can get Munakata to convince Suoh to just suck him off.

Of course he doesn't really feel that way, is actually even a little curious to see if they can really manage this. Munakata presses in a second finger, and Fushimi shifts a bit more, finding that a bit more painful. Nothing he can't handle, obviously, but definitely more noticble than just the one finger. Munakata is, as always, considerate enough to stay with just two for a while, stretching them apart as Suoh continues sucking on him. It's a good distraction from the edge of pain as Munakata stretches him open.

Eventually Munakata presses in a third, and Suoh dips his head further and sucks hard to distract him. Of course it works, Fushimi jolting hard but trying not to choke him. Munakata's fingers stretch out, and Fushimi shudders when they nudge his prostate, so of course Munakata focuses his attentions there, and combined with Suoh's mouth on him, Fushimi almost does want to make them get him off like this. But his curiousity wins out, and Munakata's fingers pull out as Suoh sucks harder, just once on the tip, and Fushimi squirms a tad impatiently. "Hurry up then."

Munakata chuckles a bit against the back of his shoulder, murmurs teasingly "as you wish". Fushimi feels Suoh's hand squirm between his and Munakata's bodies, apparently to slick Munakata's cock judging by the way he nips gently at Fushimi's shoulder, and then Munakata's hands slide below Fushimi's thighs again, tugging them apart once more, and slides in.

This isn't bad at all, and Fushimi can most certainly handle this much. Sure, at first it still hurts, but it's only just barely registering in his mind, because Suoh starts sucking him again, twirling his tongue around the head and bringing his hand up to stroke whatever isn't in his mouth. Munakata only starts moving once he's sure Fushimi has relaxed, and even then keeps his pace slow and easy for a while before moving a little faster and harder. They work like that for some time, and just when Fushimi's beginning to feel like he's going to come, Munakata slows back to a stop, and Suoh's hand squeezes his cock hard enough that he can't come anyway. As much as Fushimi hates this almost-teasing, he does know why Munakata was fucking him, and he does feel more relaxed, not feeling any pain from Munakata's cock inside of him at all. 

Of course, now comes the difficult part. Suoh leaves one hand on Fushimi's cock, still tight enough to prevent him from being able to come, then stroking gently to keep him interested, the other hand's fingers slicking through the lube. Fushimi watches warily, feeling Munakata kiss along his shoulder to keep him relaxed, and Suoh slides his first finger in alongside Munakata. 

Munakata twitches, shifts gently below Fushimi, because of course Suoh's finger is pressed up against him like that, so Fushimi's sure it feels good. Fushimi himself doesn't feel too terrible - it hurts a tad, but it's really not that bad. Suoh keeps it at one finger for a few seconds, huffing quietly in amusement, "Don't you come either, Munakata." 

Munakata gives a breathy laugh in return, "I know." Of course, knowing and doing are two very different things, but Munakata just drops his chin on Fushimi's shoulder with a light sigh of pleasure and stays still. 

Eventually, gradually, Suoh works in a second finger, then a third, careful each time to keep an eye on Fushimi's reactions as well as tease Munakata to make sure he stays hard. His other hand keeps moving on Fushimi's cock, since Munakata's not the only one he has to keep interested, and once Fushimi seems okay, Suoh lets go of Fushimi's cock, only to have Munakata take it up instead. Suoh pulls his fingers out, shoves at Fushimi's legs a bit to make sure they're spread far enough, then sits back. 

Suoh slicks up, keeps his eyes on Fushimi's, braces a hand on either side of Fushimi and Munakata to support himself, and slides in slowly. Munakata moans against Fushimi's throat from the double pleasure of being inside Fushimi and having Suoh press along him, and Fushimi's hands clench in the sheets. Suoh is careful, watches to make sure Fushimi doesn't look so pained that they can't continue, and gradually sinks in all the way.

It takes time, but... They're in. They're both... Fushimi can't stop trembling, tense and pained, dropping his head back against Munakata's shoulder and panting as he tries to get used to the sensation. He feels... Well, _full_ , admittedly painfully so, but it isn't unbearable, he doesn't need to stop, he just needs time to adjust. His hands tighten in the sheets and he whimpers, quietly, but loud enough that Munakata's head tilts forward to kiss him on the throat apologetically. "Are you alright?"

Fushimi shakes his head lightly but before Munakata can insist one of them pull out, he catches enough of his breath to murmur, "Stay still." Of course it hurts, he's never been stretched so far in his life, and pain is lancing up his spine, but... It feels good, too, and he knows it'll feel better once they start moving. Munakata's hand resumes stroking him tight and fast. Fushimi shudders, this time in pleasure, and it definitely helps take his focus off of the pain.

Fushimi's never kissed either one of them - not on the lips, anyway, and not Suoh at all - so when he sees Suoh's face press toward Munakata's, and hears Munakata make a little surprised noise next to his ear, it takes a second for Fushimi to realize they're making out. Geez. Judging by the sounds of it though, it's not something they usually do - at least not if Munakata's startled noise is to be believed. Sure enough their kiss breaks quickly, and Munakata gives a quiet little "huh?", sounding mildly bewildered.

Suoh shrugs, looking indifferent, and Fushimi reminds them both he's there by clenching around them purposefully. Munakata jolts more than Suoh does, and Fushimi feels Munakata drop a kiss to his shoulder with an apologetic little hum of "Sorry."

Fushimi snorts quietly, still finding it a tad difficult to breathe deeply, but manages, "Whatever. I'm ready, so start moving."

Munakata seems a little concerned, still, but Suoh doesn't have the same reservations, apparently, because he draws out slowly, making both Munakata and Fushimi give quiet noises, of pleasure and pain respectively. Suoh takes the hint and slides back in carefully as Munakata's other hand skims up and down Fushimi's side soothingly. Suoh huffs a quiet snort, "Not as ready as you thought."

Fushimi steadfastly ignores him, drops his head back against Munakata's shoulder and shudders under his touch. At least one of them is taking care of him. He knows that's an unfair thought, of course, since Suoh had been sucking him off originally, but still. It isn't like he voiced it, and his thinking mean things about Suoh is nothing new. 

Munakata kisses along Fushimi's throat to try and make him relax, hands still stroking over him, one wrapped around his cock, the other holding his hip. Suoh's watching Munakata, occasionally shifting just a bit inside of Fushimi to provide enough friction to make sure neither of their erections flag - it would only be worse on Fushimi if one or both of them had to pull out just to push back in, again. Of course if it ended up hurting too much for them to start moving soon, Munakata would likely just make them all stop this. 

Fushimi focuses on Munakata pleasuring him, and his own breaths, and once they start to come easier, he relaxes even more. The hard part - fitting them both in, fully - is over. They obviously fit, so all he has to do is adjust to the intrusion. If he keeps telling himself that, maybe he'll trick himself into believing it's not such a big deal at all.

Thankfully, just as he feels like Munakata might be about to insist they pull out, he feels genuinely better and tries again, "Move."

As before, Suoh is the one who does, Munakata's hand picking up speed on him slightly to try and offset as much pain with pleasure as he can, but Fushimi genuinely does feel better this time, and doesn't tense up. Suoh watches his expression, but Fushimi just relaxes his head back against Munakata's shoulder without any of the previous grimacing he'd been doing. Suoh seems satisfied with that, and while Munakata takes a second longer to relent, Fushimi is even more thankful when he does. After all, Munakata's the one hitting his prostate, and now that he's finally started moving again, brushing over it with each slow thrust, Fushimi relaxes by degrees until he's practically boneless with pleasure between them.

Things go much more smoothly from there, to Fushimi's immense relief. The pleasure completely overrides the pain, and when both Kings start working opposite one another, it feels even better, like relentless waves of pleasure. Munakata's hand slows down a little, but Fushimi doesn't complain - he knows it's because Munakata doesn't want him coming too fast, now that he feels so damn good. 

Not that slowing down his hand will necessarily do much - the waves of pleasure are still quite strong, even with a lazier stroke. Munakata's lips land on his throat, then move down his shoulder a bit, kissing and nipping gently at the skin, and Suoh's head eventually drops to do the same on the other side for a few seconds. Of course then Suoh bites down harder, and Fushimi jolts, clenching around the both of them and drawing a little noise from Munakata, and then everyone starts moving just a little faster.

Both Kings know that Fushimi has some masochistic tendencies in bed, after all, and that bite made his orgasm feel all the more imminent.

Suoh lifts his head and moves to Fushimi's other side, where Munakata is, but this time when they start kissing, Fushimi turns his head a bit and swipes his tongue between theirs. Munakata's quick to tilt his head a bit more to let Fushimi get closer, which forces Suoh to do the same, and the pleasure of the kisses combined with everything else is eventually what makes Fushimi squirm and come, clenching around them. They both keep moving, but the tightness must get to them, because then they're both coming as well, moving a few more seconds to make sure everyone is completely spent, even as Fushimi begins to whine just a bit in oversensitivity, biting his lip to shut himself up.

They all relax there, panting against one another, for a bit longer, just to catch their breath, and then Suoh pulls out slowly. Both Munakata and Fushimi make unhappy noises at this, overstimulated, but Suoh ignores them, of course. Eventually Munakata moves out too, with much less complaint, since Fushimi's stretched open enough that it doesn't really matter, but once they're both out, Fushimi makes a disgusted face. Suoh chuckles. Munakata blinks in confusion, unable to see Fushimi's expression, but then glances down and figures it out. "Ah... I suppose you'd like a shower and bath."

Fushimi nods, and Suoh moves out of the way to let Fushimi up. Munakata reaches for tissues and hands a few to Suoh as well, since neither of them is completely clean either, then helps Fushimi up, both of them needing to stretch. But of course the minute Fushimi's standing, he's practically dashing to the bathroom on shaky legs, not particularly enjoying the feeling of their come slipping down his thighs, even though he's pretty sore. He hears Munakata's worried noise and isn't surprised when he follows a moment later, so Fushimi just sits in the tub and says "You can take care of me, then."

Munakata glances down at him, then smiles a bit, "Okay. I can do that, certainly." 

Fushimi isn't sure whether he was expecting an agreement or not, but he just clicks his tongue and leans his head against the back wall of the tub while Munakata starts the water. He still feels gross but won't complain, since he knows soon enough he'll feel somewhat better again, and isn't too surprised when Suoh eventually drifts in after them, yawning.

"You can go sleep, if you want," Munakata offers, but Suoh just shakes his head and moves toward the tub. Fushimi looks up and levels him with a glare, but doesn't resist beyond a noise of protest when Suoh tugs him up off the wall. But then Suoh's settling in behind him, and once Fushimi resettles between his legs, the warmth from Suoh's body against Fushimi's aching back and hips makes him fall quiet again. The heat from the water was good, too - not _too_ hot, because Munakata knows he's sensitive to heat, but a good, relaxing temperature.

Munakata says nothing about Suoh's presence, and Suoh only speaks up once the tub is mostly full. "Stop it there or it'll overflow." That earns him a curious look from Munakata, so he adds, "You're coming in too, right?" 

Munakata looks like he's about to object, so Fushimi holds out an inviting hand. Munakata glances at it, then turns off the water and steps in as well. It's definitely crowded with the three of them - even just two had been a little tight - but Fushimi feels comfortable between them anyway. Munakata's hands massage over his hips and thighs, working out the tension from the physical exertion, and Suoh keeps radiating heat along his back.

Fushimi relaxes somewhat, and wonders where things are going to go from here. Will the two Kings just go back to fucking, or will they invite him again?

He'd complain, but he'd follow them anyway.


	18. (nowhere near) a mile in your shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no matter what happens, some things stay the same. like Suoh's one-track mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { day 18 - except I hate today's prompt ("exhibitionism") so I'm switching it to "body swap" aka the happy thing that [chesra](http://colorpsychedelic.tumblr.com) imagined for this scenario as opposed to my angst fest of a multi-chaptered fic which I swear to god I will update again soon }

Suoh seems far less concerned about their current predicament than Munakata is. 

"C'mon, it's kinda fun, don't you think?"

"I fail to see how this could be considered 'fun' in the slightest."

"That's because you're a stick in the mud." 

Munakata rolls his eyes - or, well, Suoh's eyes, since they've swapped bodies, and _oh_ he can already feel a headache coming on - and sighs, rubbing at his - Suoh's - forehead. Definitely tedious. He's got the rest of Scepter4 tracking down the Strain that did it to them, and he knows Suoh's got everyone in HOMRA on it too, so really it shouldn't take all that long, but. Even five minutes is too long. 

Munakata's not worried about Suoh damaging his body or anything - he'd only hurt himself in the process, considering he's the one who is inhabiting the body that would feel the pain, so that would only be incredibly foolish. No, it's Suoh's curiousity that he's worried about. He can see it in... His own eyes, which Suoh is borrowing, and yes, this is _definitely_ going to leave him with a migraine, because thinking of himself as Suoh and vice versa is quite difficult. Suoh stretches out lazily, then speaks up, "Well, since we can't do anything like this, may as well get outta here." 

Munakata frowns - of course they can help even if they're like this. Just because they've swapped bodies doesn't mean they're suddenly stripped of their powers or anything. He's about to say as much when Suoh invades his personal space and nudges him backwards, "C'mon, let's go get a hotel room or something, since I won't go to Scepter4 and you won't go to HOMRA." 

Munakata's still agitated, but this close he can see the curiousity for what it really is - interest. He's got some sort of goal in mind, and Munakata can't help the way his eyes widen when Suoh gives him a slow smirk and he figures it out. Suoh wants to have sex like this? Munakata allows himself to be tugged out of the way, and only chews Suoh out once they're out of earshot of their clansmen, hissing under his breath, "You cannot be serious, Suoh, there's no way we're having sex like this!" 

Suoh grins wider and Munakata scowls harder. The expression doesn't suit his face at all - but Munakata's still trying distinctly not to think about that. "Aw, c'mon, you're not at all curious?"

Munakata scoffs, still agitated, "What would I be curious about?"

Suoh leans over and kisses him without warning. Munakata startles, registering the way it tastes different from what he's used to. That's... How he tastes, to Suoh? It's a strange thought. Suoh pulls back, licking his lips - or, well, Munakata's - and smirking slowly, "Stuff like that. Wanna know what it feels like for you." 

Munakata sighs. "Your priorities never cease to amaze me." 

Suoh chuckles a bit - it's weird to hear his own voice through someone else's ears, does he always sound like that? - and says "If you don't want to, that's fine, but you should know that I'm gonna play with your body unless you stop me. Wanna find all of your sensitive spots, feel how much it affects you."

Munakata stares over at him, a bit conflicted. On the one hand, he doesn't want Suoh to know anything like that because he would almost certainly use them against him in the middle of a fight or something, but in the other, since they're apparently going to keep doing things like this, having Suoh know what makes him feel even better... Not that it's not already quite pleasant. But he doesn't like being too loud, and he really does have some sensitive spots... He allows Suoh to lead him while he thinks it over, knowing that Suoh really won't do it if Munakata tells him not to. 

Well, it's fine. Suoh will take advantage of it in bed, yes, but it's not like he'd actually try to lord it over him or anything. Tease him, sure, probably out of his mind, but that's something he can live with. Hopefully he'll find out Suoh's got similar spots. "Fine," he sighs, agreeing.

Suoh grins, walking a little faster and heads them to a love hotel - Munakata considers protesting, but there's really no point. It's close, Suoh's horny, nobody will ask questions. It'll do. 

So Suoh pays with Munakata's cash, and once they're in their little room, Munakata's not exactly surprised when Suoh's rounding on him at once, pinning him to the door. If anyone were looking at them, this might be a tad strange - Munakata looking horny and demanding while Suoh simply blinks impassively at him, but nobody's looking at them and their mouths connect hard enough to make Munakata stop dwelling on such thoughts. 

Still, Munakata can't help but feel perhaps just the slightest bit agitated, and whether it's a symptom of the Red or just his usual irritation with Suoh remains unanswered. It's easy enough to push aside, regardless, so he does so and allows Suoh to tug him into another harsh kiss. 

Suoh gives an appreciative noise... Then blinks and smirks and _whimpers_ without provocation, making Munakata jolt. "What --"

"So _that's_ what it sounds like."

Munakata objects immediately, trying to ignore the way Suoh's - his, for the moment - body stirred at the noise. "Don't make my body make lewd noises!"

Suoh just shrugs indifferently. "Was curious, though. You're usually so damn quiet... 'Sides, I know what I like to hear. You're in my body, so I should know how to get you feeling all hot and bothered... Though, lots of times I don't think you mean to..."

Munakata just blinks as he processes that information - mostly the last bit, since the rest just seems like obvious fact - and tilts his head slightly. "... Like when?"

Suoh raises a brow. "Oh? You wanna know what you do that gets me hot, even when you don't mean to?"

Munakata glances away just slightly, and shrugs. "Why not? I should know what to avoid doing, hm?" He's only teasing, of course... Probably. Maybe. Depends on the day and his mood, really... It's not like he's above using the information when he wants something, after all. Even if that 'something' is sex. 

Suoh snickers, but leans in to nip at Munakata's neck for a moment before answering, sending little pleasurable shivers down his spine. "I'll just show you, then - so you can feel how it affects me."

Munakata hums thoughtfully, giving a different comment than Suoh's probably expecting, "If I do such things unintentionally, can you really 'show me', though? If you force it, it won't be the same, right?"

Suoh blinks owlishly, then scoffs a bit, "Suppose so. Can probably get close, though."

Munakata shrugs absently, but won't really protest. He's sure it won't be anything _too_ awkward or embarrassing - after all, if he does it involuntarily, then he can't really picture anything too incriminating that fits that bill. So when Suoh just smirks a bit and says, "So hurry up and push me against a wall," Munakata just stays still for a moment before looking vaguely annoyed - possibly even slightly embarrassed - and glances away, scowling lightly. 

To his surprise, Suoh shakes his head. "Nah. Not cute when I do it."

Munakata's eyes return to Suoh's, perplexed. "What?"

"That little pout you just did - it's not cute when it's me. Just looks weird."

"I didn't _pout_ , I was scowling--"

"Nope, that was a pout. I know what you look like when you scowl, too, and that wasn't it."

Munakata scowled again at that, and to his surprise, Suoh snickered a bit, explaining even before he could ask, " _That's_ a scowl."

Which, of course, made it shift into more of a pout again, Munakata huffing a little, "Oh, be quiet. I thought you wanted to show me what expressions of mine you like?"

"Don't see you pushing me against a wall yet."

Perhaps just to shut him up, Munakata rolled his eyes and then did so, putting a little force behind it, but not _too_ much. If it were just Suoh, he would, but it's his own body that he'd be hurting at the moment... His eyes instinctively flicker to Suoh's face, and oh, okay, Munakata didn't really expect to find his own expressions arousing, but Suoh's body stirs at the way his eyes close and he winces gently like that, shoulders hunching slightly and looking rather vulnerable.

"... You're an animal," Munakata huffs after a moment, finding himself wanting to dip forward and bite his own neck a little.

Munakata had rather been expecting Suoh to grin, or something, to stop acting so... _innocent_ , to snicker or something, but instead he just opens his eyes and glances away, pouting - ah, Munakata can't deny that it does look more like a pout, anymore - slightly, and huffs a bit, "So brutish, Suoh."

Which really makes no sense, but Suoh's body responds anyway, Munakata finding himself drawing closer near instinctively, even as he goes right on complaining, "You seriously get off on me insulting you, Suoh?"

Suoh tilts his head back, making Munakata's own eyes stare almost defiantly at him, and he continues right on playing as if he hadn't heard Munakata's complaint, "Really, I'm not prey, so stop eying me like a slab of meat you find appetizing."

Admittedly, Munakata has to give Suoh some credit - that _does_ sound like something he would say in this situation. But he's too busy leaning forward to bite at Suoh's neck - his own, rather - and just sucking a mark into it even as he blinks in surprise. Suoh doesn't let up, though, gasping just quietly under his breath, tensing slightly... And then tilting his head away, giving Munakata more room to nibble and suck at the skin, which he finds himself taking advantage of.

Well, that got out of hand awfully quickly.

Munakata forces himself to pull back, and this time Suoh does grin a bit, breaking the illusion. "See? You're always so damn arousing. Though, heh, being in your body, now I know at least that much is on purpose... You're a fucking tease."

Munakata wills Suoh's body to calm the hell down, still wanting to press up against Suoh and kiss him hard, or something. "... When I'm like that, though - when you get like this - when have I ever left you unfulfilled?" It's a bit strange to admit that, but, well, there's no point in lying. When Suoh acts all aggressive and dominating, it just makes Munakata want to push his buttons and get him even more riled up. Purposefully lifting his chin to bare his throat... Making eye contact to challenge Suoh a bit and make him get even rougher... 

Of course, sometimes he'll turn it around on Suoh, take control of the situation and take _him_ , instead, but that's usually only when they're both feeling particularly sadistic and he doesn't want Suoh to 'win', as it were. Practically everything between them is a competition, and sex is no different. 

"You haven't. But you're still a damn tease." Suoh steps in closer, away from the wall, predatory smirk in place, and Munakata blinks, stepping back. "You're also a sadist, huh? When you turn it around on me, you're always so rough about it... And you like shoving me down to my knees."

Munakata just glances away again, aware of his pouting now but unable to help himself. Suoh's being awfully forward about this whole thing, talking more than Munakata's probably ever heard him, and of course he'd talk about something like this but nothing else... "Honestly, you're so noisy today. It's unlike you."

"Yeah, but it's just like you. Though, I guess you don't talk about this sort of thing much..."

Munakata huffs a bit and steps away completely, walking vaguely in the direction of the bed, though he also starts tugging off his - Suoh's - jacket, tossing it aside. Suoh just follows, obviously interested in whatever Munakata's up to, but it's not like he really has anything in particular planned. For once. 

"I don't exactly say things like that, no." Munakata glances down at the plain white shirt and tugs that off, too, necklace dropping back down to hit him in the chest. Suoh just raises a brow as the shirt joins the leather jacket off to the side of the room. "But then again, you're not usually particularly so vocal about such things either. But you know I can feel it, right? So you like me talking like that, hm?"

Suoh grins and moves forward, one knee sliding up onto the bed to nip at Munakata's throat, making him tilt his head back - seems it's just as sensitive a spot on Suoh as it is on him. "Yeah, I do. So when you take control and order me to my knees... S'why I never complain. Like your voice when you're feeling in-control. But I also like it when you're a little out of control, too. Wonder what you'd sound like if you completely lost your cool."

Munakata shifts to lay back down on the bed, staring at the mirror on the ceiling - really, how tacky can these places be - and just hums a bit. "I don't know." Then, a bit more taunting, "You've never succeeded in making me lose my control that much."

Suoh huffs a bit at that, but he doesn't seem genuinely offended, of course. Just moves to start unbuttoning those jeans, even while Suoh - Munakata's body - is still fully clothed. Munakata absently reaches for the buttons of his uniform, knowing Suoh hates undoing them all, and tugs the belts free as well. Suoh shifts closer to make it easier on him, and just murmurs, "Well, there's no accomplishment in doing it now. Pushing my own body to it's limits and hearing my own voice isn't as interesting as hearing yours, but I could just cry out right now as you if I wanted. No challenge."

Munakata nods absently as he continues unbuttoning and shedding the layers of his uniform from Suoh, "Mm, that's true. So what _do_ you want to do, then? We're both bottoming and topping simultaneously anyway." Since their bodies would be in one position and they 'themselves' would be in the other. Not that either one of them would particularly care which position they were in anyway, it's just something to consider.

"Kinda want you to fuck me like this, honestly. You'd know just how to make yourself lose it, and then I could cry out genuinely."

Munakata pulls a slight face at that, but simply sighs and lifts his hips to shove the jeans off. "I could purposefully make it boring, too, you know."

"Yeah, but then it'd be boring for you too."

Munakata tilts his head in acknowledgment, and Suoh just grins and tugs those jeans the rest of the way off, tossing them to the side as he stood to shake off Munakata's uniform as well. "Besides, I wanna know what it feels like for you."

Munakata nods absently, wondering if that's really a good idea. Ah, how's he supposed to live with the fact that Suoh's going to know how hard it is for him to act so calm when he's being fucked like that? He wouldn't make it boring for either one of them, honestly, so of course he's going to make it good, but that means Suoh's going to know, and probably try to coax him into letting loose more often... 

But, well, is that really so bad? Besides, he can use it to tease Suoh - show him that it feels good somewhat easily if approached in a certain manner, and then keep making him work for it. Sounds like it could be kind of fun, actually, and so he just nods, "Fine, then first, order me to my knees. I'll show you what _that's_ like for _me_." And see what it was like for Suoh at the same time, of course.

Suoh lets out an amused scoff, but then drops his expression to something a little more dominating, "You're going to ask to use your mouth? Then I'll be generous - on your knees." 

Judging by the look in Suoh's eye, his words had rather the nice effect on Munakata's own body - and of course Munakata himself is feeling it too, sliding off the bed to pull Suoh to sit on the edge, then moving to take in just the head for now. He knows Suoh's body isn't exactly used to this - it's not something either one of them does particularly often. Suoh jolts a bit, obviously already experiencing just how sensitive to these sorts of things Munakata can be, but Munakata's aware of it enough to expect it, so thankfully he hadn't taken much in.

Suoh exhales slowly and murmurs a little apology for jolting, to which Munakata responds by licking a stripe up the underside of his cock. Definitely a rather strange observation, noting that the cock in his mouth is his own, but there's nothing to be done about it. Suoh wants to do this so badly, and it's not like he actually particularly objects, so he won't complain or comment.

Instead, for right now, he just focuses on doing what he knows he likes best. Even though neither of them does this all that often, it's enough that he knows how his own body will react, whether he's in control of it or Suoh is. Still, he spends some time just at the head, allowing Suoh to get used to just how sensitive Munakata's body is, hoping he won't be choked later.

Eventually he opens his mouth wider and takes more in, still slow and careful, one hand coming up to rest on Suoh's hip to prevent him from bucking up again, just in case. Suoh behaves himself, holding himself back, and Munakata rewards him with a hard suck, making him shudder and curl over Munakata slightly, hands sliding into his hair to keep him close, but not trying to control his actions. 

Munakata sucks and licks and hums around him for a while, just feeling the way Suoh reacts, over his hesitation now - he's settled on the course of action that'll show Suoh how easy he actually is to make lose it, so Suoh will work harder next time. It's a challenge, even as he's the one who appears to be in the subordinate position right now.

Suoh groans, and Munakata's once again caught by how strange his voice is to ears that aren't his, but he just keeps up his actions, right up until he can tell Suoh's about to come, hands clenching in his hair and a quiet "Munakata" slipping from his mouth in warning. 

Of course, then he pulls off, leaving Suoh to moan in displeasure, face flushed and pupils blown, Munakata feeling Suoh's body stir at that expression on his face. 

"Why'd ya stop?"

Munakata smirks at the petulant tone Suoh's taken, and just hums, "You didn't tell me to finish you this way."

Suoh seems to blink uncomprehendingly for a moment, then smirks just a bit, seeming to remember their little 'game', "Well, how obedient. I guess in that case I'll reward you - come up here."

Munakata raises on somewhat sore legs - Suoh's body's not used to sitting like that, apparently, and they'll have to work on that - and waits for Suoh to find the lube and sit on the edge of the bed again, legs spread once more. Munakata straddles obediently over his lap, unsurprised when Suoh steals a kiss despite Munakata just having been blowing him a few seconds ago, and then Munakata's dropping his head when the kiss breaks, Suoh having shoved a slicked finger into him. 

Suoh seems to know how fast his body adjusts, because Munakata never has to prompt him when he's ready, and once he's sufficiently prepped, Suoh pushes in slow. Munakata knows the pace isn't only for his own benefit - Suoh had been close, after all. Better to take these things slow when one's already on the edge. 

After waiting a few moments for Munakata to adjust to the feeling, Suoh starts moving, still somewhat slowly. Munakata doesn't comment, just mouthing absently at his own skin, and sensing Suoh's body's desire to mark up that flesh. Or rather, muscle memory is telling him to bite, to leave a mark and make 'Munakata' complain. So Suoh's that used to it, hm...? Munakata would scowl, but he's too busy being pleasured when that pace abruptly picks up, forcing a moan out of his throat. Suoh seems to find hearing himself strange, too, judging by the momentarily startled look on his face, but he's over it soon enough.

There's no room here to think about such things anyway; not when that pace turns harder, Suoh practically slamming into him now, and Munakata can only clutch at him and moan, doing his best to meet this pace. So this is how Suoh likes it best, then? Rough and fast? He'll keep that in mind... Though he's always had his suspicions, frankly. Still, feeling it from his perspective makes it hit home just how much he likes it. Munakata wants to indulge him more often, particularly when Suoh shifts a bit and hits his prostate and makes him moan loudly, pace shuddering.

Suoh reaches down between their bodies to jerk him off hard and fast, making Munakata arch his back and moan louder, head tossed back, caught off guard, and before he knows it they're both spilling. He hadn't realized quite how close he was, but he's not that surprised, anyway - of course they both know just what they like, so it's no real surprise that Suoh can bring his own body up to that point so quickly. 

Munakata shudders for a bit at the feeling of come inside of him and over his chest, and it takes him a few moments of catching his breath before he can climb out of Suoh's lap. Suoh's hands latch onto his hips to hold him steady as he shifts, and Munakata gives him a tiny smile, then tugs on one of those hands. "Come shower with me."

Suoh grins and nods, getting up after him, and just absently comments, "So, now you know what that feels like for me... But what does it feel like for you?" 

Munakata smirks. "What did you imagine I was dragging you to the shower for?"


	19. a different sort of warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it would actually have helped if they fought, but Suoh has other ways of making things better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { day 19 - massage }
> 
> d-d-d-d-double update (as payment for making you all wait 377859437823948 years)
> 
> also bats lashes at chesra you know you want to write the thing

Munakata winces slightly when he stretches out at the end of his shift. It had been an unusually quiet day, with no Homra-related incidents, and only one simple Strain to deal with, so Munakata had unfortunately been doing paperwork. He'd accumulated quite the backlog over the months, after all, and as nice as ignoring them had been, he knew he'd need to get to them sooner or later, considering there were some he himself had to do. So he'd sighed and braced himself for a long day of work, ready to tackle as many reports as he could in one day.

... Well, okay, Fushimi had nagged him into getting some of it done. The reason why he did it wasn't important - the fact is that he's sore all over from being cooped up in a chair all day. He knows he should have gotten up out of his chair every once in a while throughout, but honestly he'd gotten so focused on his papers that breaking for anything other than an emergency had seemed pointless, because then he would lose steam and stop. After all, it isn't as though he enjoys doing menial desk work.

He stands, feeling out what's stiff, but won't deal with it here. He'll probably go home and relax, let some of the kinks loosen and then perhaps work at them himself. With that plan formed, he grabs his jacket and heads out - passing Fushimi in the hall, who actually nods a little at him as if to praise him for working. Munakata doesn't comment, just smiles a little at him, and leaves.

The walk to the dorm he calls home, short as it is, shows him again just how tense he is, and he sighs a little as he unlocks the front door, rotating his shoulder.

Suoh's sitting in his dining room.

Munakata blinks at him, knowing what he wants, and says, bluntly, "I'm sore."

Suoh pouts blatantly, "We didn't even fight today."

Munakata shakes his head and elaborates, "No, we didn't. Since you and yours didn't cause any trouble today, I was doing paperwork at my desk all day instead. There was only one Strain incident today, and it didn't require my intervention, so I didn't move from my desk at all. Actually, I'd probably feel less sore if we _had_ fought."

Suoh's eyes light up, body perking slightly in the chair, and Munakata scowls, "I'm not going to fight you _now_ , Suoh."

Suoh frowns again, then sighs and stands. Munakata is expecting him to brush past him and leave, so when Suoh heads for his bedroom instead, he's a little confused. He follows, of course, after hanging up his jacket and taking off his boots, both winding up next to Suoh's own, and finds Suoh laying on his side and patting the open space on the bed in front of him. "C'mere."

Munakata hesitates in the doorframe for a second, but then walks over. Suoh stops him before he lays down, though, says, "Strip."

Munakata scowls, repeats, "I'm not in the mood."

Suoh rolls his eyes and sighs, "'m not gonna fuck you, relax. Giving you a massage."

Munakata just blinks at him for a second, uncomprehending, then smiles just a bit. That's... Nice of him. Not that Munakata had really been expecting Suoh to demand they have sex or anything, of course, just that perhaps he would have tried to talk Munakata into it. Munakata starts with unbuttoning his vest and shirt, taking his glasses off and tucking them on the bedside table, then moves to his pants and strips to his boxers. Those can stay, he should think, and judging by the fact that Suoh doesn't protest again when Munakata gets on the bed, Suoh's fine with that too.

Munakata lays on his stomach with a little wince, though he's glad to be off his feet. Walking and stretching his legs out had kind of helped, but they still feel somewhat cramped. Suoh moves down the bed and starts at his feet, making Munakata twitch for a second - it's kind of ticklish, but then Suoh's digging his thumbs in harder and then it's not anymore, just feels good. 

Suoh's thumbs spread out and press in, working the kinks out, then moving up his legs. Eventually he speaks up just a little, "Don't freak out, gonna use some aura."

Munakata tilts his head to glance down the bed at Suoh, watches just a tiny bit of aura appear around his hands. His touch is suddenly far warmer, and the heat seeps into Munakata's muscles, relaxing them. It feels _good_ , and Munakata sighs pleasurably under his breath when Suoh's hand press into his calves. He glances up at Munakata, smirks a little, and keeps their eyes locked as his fingers dig in.

He seems to know exactly where the knots are, seeks them out and massages them, leaving lingering warmth under Munakata's skin. Suoh moves up to his thighs once his calves seem adequately relaxed, and Munakata's muscles jump slightly at the first touch again, settling down again once Suoh's thumbs dig in. Munakata feels significantly more relaxed already, letting out more breathy moans and quiet sighs, unaware of the noises he's making. His usual tight control feels far away right now, gone away along with the tension in his body.

Suoh's hands drift to the inside of his thighs, massaging in along them, sliding up under the edge of his boxers a little. Munakata doesn't comment, knows that Suoh isn't actually making a move on him, and then sure enough Suoh's moving, shifting up the bed to straddle over Munakata's thighs, hands pressing into Munakata's lower back. Munakata shifts, stretches his back out some, and Suoh's fingers dig in harder.

Suoh's hands move up his back, pressing in along the way, rubbing his back with force, making fists and digging his knuckles into the knots, making Munakata's involuntary noises slightly louder. Those hands move back down and up a few times, until Munakata feels like he could fall asleep, he's so relaxed.

Of course, he doesn't actually sleep, feels Suoh's hands drift up to his shoulders after a while, where they dig in hard. Munakata winces - his shoulders are quite stiff, and he's sure his arms will hurt too, but Suoh knows better than to lighten up, in fact digs in harder. Munakata eventually grows accustomed to the pressure, and gives a little breathy murmur of contentment, practically putty in Suoh's hands. 

Suoh spends longer on his shoulders than he has anywhere else, working out all of the kinks with firm digs and even more heat from his aura, then moves down Munakata's arms, making him wince slightly again. The muscles are tense, of course, and Suoh goes only slightly lighter on his arms than he did on his shoulders, thumbs rubbing little firm circles into his skin. Both hands work on one arm, then the other, pleasant warmth lingering in Munakata's muscles, even as it feels a bit strange to have red aura effectively seeped into his skin.

Eventually Suoh works down to his hands, digging his fingers hard into Munakata's palm and spreading out in circles again, then digging the heels of his own hands into Munakata's palm. Munakata gives a quiet hum of pleasure, and Suoh gives his other hand the same treatment, then gets up and murmurs, "Roll over." 

Munakata takes a second to stretch out, warm and relaxed, then complies, closing his eyes as Suoh resettles over his stomach and starts with his shoulders. He vaguely wonders if there's some way he can convince Suoh to do this again, preferably frequently, because he is very much enjoying this, and feels quite relaxed. 

So relaxed, in fact, that he doesn't even notice Suoh's hard for a few seconds, only realizes it when Suoh moves down on him. Munakata blinks his eyes open, realization of just how taunting those involuntary sounds must have felt slowly dawning on him, and he feels more than a little guilty when he says, "Oh, Suoh, you..."

Suoh's eyes flick up to his, pupils blown, then down to where Munakata's gaze rests, and shrugs indifferently, sounding vaguely strained when he replies, "I'll take care of it after."

Munakata's expression softens affectionately, and he shakes his head in fond exasperation. Then, of course, he rocks his hips up, making Suoh jolt and scowl. Suoh's tone is vaguely warning when he mumbles " _Munakata_."

"Let's have sex."

Suoh looks vaguely surprised, and then starts to shake his head, so Munakata rolls his hips up again to cut him off, lowers his lashes and murmurs, "I'm saying you can, and you obviously want to. Why are you hesitating?"

Suoh smirks slightly again, and apparently that's all the objecting he's going to do because he says, "Didn't wanna make you sore again."

Munakata smirks back, "Then just take care of me again."

Suoh raises a brow, but he's still grinning, "Oh? You're gettin' awfully comfy with this."

Munakata affects a slight pout, for once letting himself compliment Suoh - and ah, he really must be quite relaxed indeed... "Should I not be? You're so good at it, though."

Suoh chuckles a bit, then leans over to kiss him; Munakata leans up into the contact, giving a quiet noise of pleasure against Suoh's mouth when a hand trails down from his shoulder, over chest and stomach, to slip below his boxers and start stroking him slowly but firmly. His hand is still fairly warm, and Munakata drops his head back against the pillows, involuntarily breaking the kiss in his pleasure at the contact. 

Suoh's been touching him this whole time, and it's been completely one-sided, so Munakata's hands trail up Suoh's arm to slide over his neck and up his jaw, tilting his head to tug him down for more kissing as his other hand reaches down between their bodies and he starts stroking Suoh as well. The massage has him feeling relaxed and pleased and certainly more than willing to reciprocate, so he hitches one leg up over Suoh's thigh. Rather than stay there, though, he rolls them over - Suoh goes willingly, Munakata ending up sitting in his lap and grinding down against him slow and easy, their hands both automatically shifting to lace their fingers together and take them both in hand. 

Suoh gives a quiet but pleased noise of his own, and Munakata just smiles and ruts against him a bit harder for a moment, pace still slow. He doesn't really feel like rushing, as he's far too relaxed for that, but that seems to suit Suoh just fine, judging by the way he doesn't make any effort to up the tempo either, just lets Munakata take control from him and do as he pleases.

Eventually he leans over Suoh off to the side, pulling the lube out of the drawer... Only to have Suoh put a hand on his to stop him. Munakata tilts his head, curious, and Suoh just shakes his head lightly, "Nah, got another plan for you."

Munakata sets the container down again and shuts the drawer, still looking curious, but he doesn't question it, and soon enough he has his answer anyway as Suoh gently pushes him off to lay down on his back, then shifts to switch positions on the bed, nudging Munakata's legs open and spreading his own, knees settling into the pillow on either side of Munakata's head. 

Suoh ducks his head and just sucks at the head of Munakata's cock for a few seconds, still somewhat relaxed, and Munakata lets out a soft noise of pleasure before he lifts up on his elbows to return the favour. Being the same height certainly makes this easier, and Munakata just makes appreciative noises around Suoh now and then as Suoh sucks harder or licks around him. 

Even with things this relaxed, it's still incredibly pleasurable, and Munakata returns the pleasures as best he can, being this lethargic. Suoh's hand takes up whatever isn't in his mouth, and soon Munakata's doing that as well, just to bring them both up to orgasm - Suoh gives a warning moan around Munakata, but Munakata just hums around him and keeps moving, taking it in without complaint and swallowing around Suoh's cock to give him some pleasant aftershocks. 

Suoh's hand picks up and he moans around Munakata, sucking hard on him to get him off, too, continuing to work him for a little longer through his orgasm, until he's spent completely and his back stops arching quite so much. Munakata lets himself relax down on the pillow - another advantage to doing it this way is that he doesn't feel the immediate need to shower, though he does want to brush his teeth - and soon enough Suoh's shifting, wiping his mouth and moving to lay alongside him, tugging him up against him to hold him close. 

Munakata sighs contentedly, and Suoh's aura seeps out again, just to keep him warm and sated, making him curl even closer. He won't sleep like this, not just yet, but it's still nice to relax like this anyway. Somewhat drowsily he murmurs "thank you" and isn't surprised when Suoh just kisses his forehead and murmurs back "welcome". 

There's a pause for a few moments until he feels Suoh smirk against his forehead, and he just blinks sleepily and glances up at him, curious. Suoh just nuzzles him absently, "Was just thinking I'll have to give you a massage after a fight some time."

Munakata wonders how that would turn out, but smiles anyway, amused, "Mm, I'll look forward to it, then." 

And he does.


	20. quicksilver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For someone so lazy, Suoh seems to love pushing his own limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { day 20: kink - pain play/electricity/cutting }
> 
> Warning: Obviously there'll be blood and cutting and such, but it won't be anything insane, I promise. Still, if you're easily squicked by those things, you'll probably want to skip this one.

Munakata just blinks, breaking the mood somewhat, when Suoh brings it up. He's startled, and can't reply for a few moments.

How could he not be? Suoh's hands are cuffed to the headboard, Munakata straddled over his hips, driving him crazy with just slight touches here and there at random - a rake of his nails down Suoh's chest and stomach, a bite to his throat, a forceful rock of his hips that Suoh's not allowed to turn into actual penetration just yet... And yet that doesn't seem to be enough for him, judging by the wild look in his eyes and the fact that he'd very blatantly just told Munakata to "stop treating me so gently".

What part of this is gentle? Certainly, he could do much, much worse, but he's not quite sure what Suoh's asking for, here. Eventually he just asks, "What do you want, then?" Ordinarily such a question would be borne of wanting to tease Suoh further, but in this case it's sincere.

Suoh's panting and tugging absently at the cuffs holding him still, and he all but growls, "Hurt me, dammit."

They'd been fighting prior to this, which is why Munakata's already being this cruel - there's marks all up and down Suoh's chest and stomach from things other than Munakata's nails, and he'd been all but snarling when Munakata had initially pushed him onto a bed, in some hotel that had been evacuated in the wake of their destruction-spree. 

Suoh snarls again, bending his legs at the knees to force Munakata to lean over him, leaning up to bite him hard on the lip. Munakata jolts and reflexively gives Suoh a little shock with his aura - nothing dangerous, just enough to force him to let go, and to his surprise, Suoh just pants out "Again."

Munakata narrows his gaze again, understanding now more of what Suoh wants, and so he just gives him another mild shock. Suoh jerks, moaning, but is clearly not in any distress, rocking his hips hard against Munakata's, head tossed to the side. It's a delicious reaction, really, and Munakata finds himself settling back into his role of being in charge here all too easily.

"What a masochist, getting off on your own pain like this."

Suoh grins, rocking his hips again, clearly in a better mood now that Munakata's back in command, "Yeah, I am. So hurry up and hurt me."

Munakata's hesitation flutters around in the back of his mind, and he's sure he won't completely let it go, wanting to make sure he doesn't actually take it too far and genuinely injure Suoh, but at least he'll grow bolder by degrees. For the moment he just gives Suoh another shock, this one slightly harder than the last few, and Suoh's back arches off the bed as he gasps. At least it seems like he genuinely likes it now, if nothing else... 

Even if Munakata can't let himself relax completely this way, since he'll always be at least mildly concerned about hurting Suoh _too_ much, he supposes this time he's willing to spoil him this time. 

Of course Suoh's never been one to be patient when there's something he wants, and soon enough he's tugging at the cuffs again and bending his legs at the knees, forcing Munakata's hips down against his once more. Definitely enjoying, this, then. Munakata gives him a playful rock of those hips, just to feel the way Suoh thrusts up against him, clearly wanting to push in and take him, but Munakata has no intention of letting Suoh get away with such a thing. At least not for right now. Maybe if he behaves well, Munakata can reward him later.

For now it's rather fun to just trail slightly electric fingertips up and down Suoh's stomach and chest, watching his breath hitch and that toned stomach clench and flutter. Having Suoh at his mercy is always a heady rush, and the way he's squirming and gasping doesn't hurt anything either. Particularly since he could break the handcuffs if he really wanted, could roll them over and find Munakata willing to take him in and tease him a different way, and yet he's not. 

Eventually Munakata gives him just a slightly harder shock again, and Suoh's hips arch hard, dragging them against one another, and Suoh groans and pushes his head into the pillow, gasping and writhing more. Munakata pauses, though, hearing Suoh attempt to say something - had that perhaps been a bit too hard...?

Suoh takes a few seconds to catch his breath again, rocking apparently somewhat instinctively against Munakata as he works up the breath again, then manages, "Bring that stupid sword here."

That makes Munakata hesitate again, covering it by raising a brow skeptically, but Suoh just meets his gaze firmly. Fine, then. If that's what Suoh wants. Even if it's not really suited for quite _this_ close a proximity... 

Doesn't seem like Suoh's going to back down, though, so he'll have to make it work. 

He gets up to lean over the side of the bed to find where he set the weapon down, seeing the glint of it with his coat, and moves to fetch it. He inspects the blade's sharpness as he stands there, leaving Suoh alone for a few moments, but still within his sight. The blade is razor sharp as always, and he grows a little concerned, but Suoh makes a needy noise from the bed, so he steps back over, still looking a bit unsure.

Suoh meets his gaze and his expression shifts just a bit, the first time he's let himself really seem anything other than violently aroused since they started this. "Come on."

Munakata huffs just a bit, "The blade's too long for this sort of thing..." He can't wield it properly from this proximity even if he wanted to. 

Suoh scoffs. "Stand, then."

Munakata considers that, supposes it's going to be the best he can do... "Stay still, then. Don't even breathe while it's on you."

Suoh nods tacitly, knowing it really will slice him if he moves too suddenly. But he also seems to trust Munakata to have a handle on it, because he just lets his legs slide down again. Munakata stands over him, gaze focused, and then the sharp tip is pressed ever so faintly to the skin of Suoh's stomach.

Of course he twitches, but Munakata expects it and pulls off as necessary. 

Suoh exhales shakily. "Cold."

Munakata smirks a bit - what was Suoh expecting? But he lets that smirk fall again as he concentrates again, sliding the tip of the blade carefully down Suoh's stomach. He holds his breath, but shivers, making the blade push just a bit closer against his skin, and it's sharp enough that Munakata feels just the slightest bit of resistance for a moment - he pulls back slightly, but there's already a little bead of blood welling up. 

He scowls a bit - it really is too impossible for Suoh to stay completely still, but when he glances back up to Suoh's face to tell him it's not going to work, the way his pupils are blown and he looks ravenous startles Munakata. What the...? Really? Even being literally sliced on Munakata's blade is only arousing him?

Suoh glances up to his face again, snarling a bit, "Why'd you stop?"

Munakata blinks a few more times, unsure, but then sets the blade to Suoh's skin again and trails a line down the center of his chest to his navel. He doesn't do it hard enough to slice, but partway down Suoh presses just slightly up against it more. Munakata finishes the line, but then he's quick to toss the sword to the side and sink back down over Suoh's lap even as Suoh hisses. 

"Munakata..." 

Munakata shakes his head, looking a little worried, and his expression seems to make Suoh relent some, knowing he's not going to continue. "If you really want to play with blades, I'll get a knife for next time - my sword's too dangerous."

Suoh sighs, then huffs, but smirks anyway, leaning up again to bite him once more. "Fine. Then use your aura again."

That much he can deal with, since he can control that more accurately, and doesn't have to worry about something like Suoh breathing or twitching leading to serious injuries. He'll clean Suoh up soon, but for now he just trails his aura-filled finger down next to the line he traced with the blade down Suoh's chest and stomach, making him jolt and shudder, and a little more blood well up from the places it had sliced a bit too deep. Even if it doesn't hurt right now, with the way Suoh's aroused as hell and all that, he's sure the pain will probably come later. 

For now, though, he just gives Suoh little intermittent jolts of varying intensities, trailing electric fingers and lips over Suoh's skin in random patches, then leans up to kiss him nice and hard and jolt him at the same time, making him break the kiss to choke on a breath, shoving his face into Munakata's cheek with a heavy gasp. 

Munakata smooths the back of his knuckles over Suoh's hip, then finally gives him some relief - his hand holds no aura as he wraps it around Suoh's cock, unsurprised when he shudders and rocks his hips up immediately into that touch. He's already leaking here, Munakata notes - so he really was enjoying being hurt, then. Well, he'll keep that in mind for next time they get violent like this.

Suoh's neck cranes up, and Munakata glances over, then leans down to let Suoh kiss him again, unsurprised when teeth sink into his lip and Suoh tugs a bit, clearly wanting to come, but also wanting Munakata to come closer. Probably in every sense of the word, but honestly he's not really even that aroused. Sure, watching Suoh twitch and writhe was pleasant, but it's not like he's had much contact, himself.

Still, he can get Suoh off and then see what he wants to do, if anything, so his grip tightens a bit and he works Suoh faster, mouth still leaving little shocking kisses here and there all over his skin. Suoh whines a bit, near protesting, wanting to get Munakata off too, but he'll have his chance, so Munakata shushes him lightly and brings him over the edge, shuddering and panting into the air, both from orgasm and the shock Munakata gives him just as he starts to. Suoh chokes on a breath again, eyes screwing shut and face leaning against Munakata's cheek as he gasps and works to catch his breath.

Munakata reaches up to unlock the handcuffs, unsurprised when Suoh's hands immediately wrap around him and roll them over as he was thinking earlier. He glances at Suoh's stomach, hoping that won't prove to be too much exertion, but he's not that surprised to see a faint trickle of blood. Really, it's nothing that'll need real medical attention, as it's quite shallow, but he'd still rather bandage it up - however, he knows that Suoh's not going to let him do that right now, not until he's come too.

So when Suoh slides down the bed and practically swallows his cock in one fluid motion, Munakata has to try incredibly hard not to arch his hips for fear of choking Suoh. His head tosses back instead, moaning at the abruptness of it, and Suoh finally, smartly, brings a hand up to press down on his hips so he can't arch or thrust up instinctively. Munakata's hands slide down into Suoh's hair, not to control him, but to keep him close and give Munakata something to hold onto.

Suoh picks a brutal pace, sucking and licking at him harshly, free hand scratching a bit over the insides of his thighs to make the skin twitch and quiver. Munakata moans and squirms slightly under Suoh's arm, feeling that mouth work him so aggressively, and finding it quite effective, really. It's still not a particularly quick process - he really wasn't that worked up - but Suoh sticks it out, doesn't relent except for a few moments to adjust now and then, and eventually Munakata gives those fiery red strands a warning tug. He's not really surprised when Suoh doesn't pull off, just back a bit, and sucks and laps at the liquid when Munakata does come.

Suoh sucks a little longer then he has to, just to make sure Munakata's spent, then slowly pulls off with an obscene, wet noise. He licks his lips, and is smirking around it, making Munakata glance away slightly, cheeks flushed in his arousal - it's not that he objects to it, but Suoh always looks so self-satisfied whenever he sucks Munakata off.

Of course, even through the haze of pleasure, once Suoh comes back up the bed to lay next to him, Munakata slowly shifts to sit up, ignoring Suoh's little groan of complaint. 

"Let me clean your stomach up, at least. And you know we shouldn't linger. We were in the middle of a fight, or have you forgotten?"

Suoh sighs, but then smirks, voice throaty when he replies, "Think it'd be kinda hard to forget."

Munakata rolls his eyes gently, then leans over to kiss Suoh on the forehead, brief, before getting up completely to go borrow the room's towels, wetting one with cool water to clean Suoh up with, then another to clean the bed as best he can. Hopefully there's not too much to clean, since Suoh'd given Munakata head and thus there hadn't been anything spilled, but there should be a little at least from the way Suoh had moved down the bed before cleaning himself off, and rolled onto his stomach. 

He's careful with the wounds on Suoh's skin, ignoring the roll of those golden eyes that tells him he really doesn't need to be so cautious, and then sets about cleaning the bed after nudging Suoh to get up and dressed.

He gets dressed again as well after he's done cleaning, glancing around the room and letting Suoh burn the towels, setting off the sprinklers in the room as they step into the hall. Efficient way to clean, really. Munakata pauses a moment just to make sure they both look presentable, and isn't surprised when Suoh leans into steal a kiss in the moment. 

"Better keep your promise."

Munakata blinks. He hadn't promised anything... Right?

Suoh sees his confusion, and smirks a bit, flicking the pommel of his blade, "Buy knives."

Munakata shudders. "... Right."

Suoh bites his lip one last time, then pulls away, still smirking, "See you later."

Munakata blinks, but nods absently before turning the other way to use a different exit. Wouldn't do to have someone see them leaving together, after all.

He heads back to his clan, and glances over at Fushimi first, giving him a little smile. He looks suitably apprehensive. "Where were you? And why are you looking at me like that?"

Munakata ignores the first question, smirking a bit: "What can you tell me about knives?"


	21. dirty laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's never felt so filthy, but he doesn't mind as much as he thought he would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { day 21: messy }
> 
> this chapter involves dimming and facials so if those aren't your cup of tea, I'd suggest skipping this chapter!

Munakata is very aware of the cum dribbling out of him, down his thighs and onto the sheets, and whimpers a bit as Suoh's tongue swathes the head of his cock.

They've had sex twice already, each of them topping once, and Suoh's refusing to let Munakata go clean up - it's a rare day off for him, as long as nothing requiring his attention shows up of course, and so Suoh claims they're going to 'make the most of it'. Apparently this means fucking until they can't handle it anymore. 

Munakata's fine with that.

Or, rather, he would be. Well, he still is... But there's cum everywhere - well, okay, not _everywhere_ , but between his thighs and Suoh's too - not that he seems to care - and over both of their stomachs, and all over the sheets, and Munakata's not entirely sure Suoh isn't going to pull off at the last moment and get some on his face, too, because he honestly seems to be trying to make this as messy as possible, and Munakata very much wants to shower. 

... It's just that the sex is really good too, so he isn't keen on moving, either. Besides that fact, with Suoh swallowing around the head of his cock before sliding his mouth down to the base, taking all of him into that hot wet mouth, it's actually rather difficult to even try to summon the will to do so. 

"Suoh..." It's not a warning, really, caught halfway between a plead and a whimper, the desire to get off again warring with that of cleaning up. 

Suoh ignores him, though, knows that it isn't truly a noise of protest; if Munakata honestly didn't want to come again, his hands wouldn't be balled in the sheets and Suoh's hair, holding his head steady, and his hips wouldn't be rolling slightly, trying to clamp down on the instinct to thrust up into Suoh's mouth. Not that Suoh seems to care if he does lose control. In fact, if anything, it seems like he's pushing for it, hands dragging nails down Munakata's stomach and hips rather than holding him still in any fashion.

Not to mention the fact that Suoh's tongue is pressed flat against the sensitive vein on the underside of Munakata's cock, sucking as he bobs his head at a relatively quick pace, only breaking his stride now and then to worship the crown, sucking and flicking his tongue along the slit to make Munakata tremble. It works, and perhaps better than Suoh assumed - Munakata finally gives in and thrusts up into Suoh's mouth, though he immediately looks alarmed at having done it, eyes wide and apologetic as he looks down at Suoh.

Suoh only smirks and sucks harder at him, reassuring him by holding his hip for a moment, just long enough to smooth a circle against the skin there with his thumb. Munakata lets out a shuddering sigh and immediately goes back to panting and squirming as Suoh resumes his previous actions, now letting himself thrust up now and then, too. He can feel the head of his cock bumping the back of Suoh's throat, but either Suoh's got no gag reflex or he's trained it really well, because he only swallows and moans around Munakata, giving him even more pleasure.

Eventually Munakata's hands grip harder at Suoh's hair, tugging in warning this time, "C-close..." His toes are curling in the sheets as he tries to hold on long enough for Suoh to decide what he wants to do with that information, but he can't say he's surprised when Suoh pulls away, just tonguing the head again and bringing one hand down to bring him to completion. Munakata whines a little in something like protest, knowing what Suoh's about to let happen, but he can't resist the feel of that tongue on him and that warm, calloused hand stroking him so perfectly.

Suoh pulls back just a tad further when Munakata actually comes, closing his eyes and letting it land on his face. Munakata's too busy writhing and panting Suoh's name to complain just yet, and Suoh takes advantage of his distraction, opening his eyes again and giving little playful licks to the tip of Munakata's cock again, just to draw it out and make him shudder some more.

Eventually Munakata has to push Suoh's head away, over-sensitive and gasping for breath, trembling even as he starts to come down. It takes a moment before he opens his eyes again, slowly, expression one of near-exhaustion, but also pleasure... At least, that's until he sees Suoh's face, smirking like that even as cum is all over him. That makes Munakata wince instead, huffing, "Shower, now."

Suoh gives a languid lick to the head of Munakata's cock, making his whole body jolt. " _Suoh,_ " he tries for a warning tone, but it sounds breathy even to his own ears, "shower. You can't leave that on your face."

Finally, Suoh replies, voice rough from having had a cock down his throat for so long. "Why not? S'fine. I like the taste of it anyway."

Munakata huffs, sounding a little more indignant this time, "I didn't ask whether you did or not! Don't let it dry there!"

Suoh shrugs, looking rather indifferent despite the sticky fluid gradually sliding down his cheeks. "Not like it's clothes, it'll wash off later just as good as it would now." Before Munakata can object, Suoh tacks on, "Roll over, would you?"

That makes Munakata look rather puzzled, but also somewhat suspicious. "That certainly doesn't sound like it will lead to a shower, Suoh."

"Not yet. Just lemme do this."

Munakata doesn't miss the fact that Suoh didn't say 'one thing' at the end of that sentence... But he merely sighs and does as he was told, rolling over onto his stomach. He doesn't even resist when Suoh nudges at his legs, instead just raising his hips and resting on his knees and chest, glancing back over his shoulder as best he can at Suoh, unsure of what to expect. Well, it's more like he's fairly sure Suoh's going to fuck him again, but he doesn't _know_ that. He wouldn't mind, as long as he can shower afterwards, because he's quite sure Suoh's hard right now, and he's not cruel enough to leave him hanging and desperate, nor make him do it himself. So if this is how he wants to relieve that pressure, that's fine...

Munakata turns his face back to the headboard to alleviate the strain of looking back that far over his shoulder, figuring that's what's coming, so when Suoh's hands spread him open, he merely shifts his hips a little to adjust to the hold, only to be caught completely off guard by Suoh's tongue pressing against and into him. He jolts hard, but Suoh's hands hold him still this time, tongue prodding around inside him. _Oh_ , it's not often that he does this, and each time he does Munakata whines at first before gradually falling silent to the pleasure of it.

This time is no different. "S-Suoh, that's... You shouldn't..."

Suoh nips gently at the tender flesh of Munakata's ass, making him jerk again and complain louder. Suoh just snickers, kissing the bitten spot, "Mm, you always say that, but you never actually tell me to stop. Just relax and enjoy it. I'm cleaning you up, and that's what you wanted, right?"

Well, Munakata can't deny any of that. He stays silent, and Suoh seems to take that as agreement, because he kisses the dip of his back before resuming licking at him, then moving down the insides of his thighs to get the cum that had already dribbled out. Munakata shudders, breathing stuttering again as the pleasure makes the heat return to his stomach. It's both a blessing and a curse to have so much stamina as Kings, but right now he really does want to shower! Suoh's tongue feels good too, though, and he did clean himself up before they started this, so... It's fine. 

He allows Suoh to tease him like that for a bit, sighing when he pulls back, somehow caught between relief and disappointment. Assuming Suoh's done, he moves to sit up, only to have two fingers push into him instead, making his whole body jerk as they immediately brush his prostate, moaning in surprised pleasure. "A-ah... Suoh, stop teasing..."

Suoh chuckles at that, leans down to kiss his lower back again, "Alright, alright. I'll fuck you now, then, since you've been so patient." 

Munakata wants to tell him not to make it sound like it's a reward, because it isn't like Suoh isn't completely delighted to have permission, but all that comes out is a whimper when Suoh's fingers scissor open inside him. He can feel the residual cum that Suoh's tongue couldn't reach sliding around Suoh's fingers, and Munakata shudders at the sensation. "You did it recently, I don't need preparation again."

Suoh hums and kisses his lower back again, "If you're sure."

Of course Munakata's sure, but before he can say so, Suoh does indeed push in all at once. It makes Munakata shudder and then try to hold still for a moment before rocking his hips back to let Suoh know that just as he said, he's fine. Suoh takes that silent cue as intended, hands gripping Munakata's hips and holding tight to him, starting slow for only a short moment before picking up the pace. Munakata knows full well that Suoh probably won't take that long, and purposefully clenches around him and rocks back into that rough pace to help.

Suoh grunts behind him, "Oi, quit that."

He means the squeezing, Munakata knows. "No. You like it."

"Nn... Yeah, too damn much."

Munakata exhales a breathy chuckle, then hums, "Good." Of course then he squeezes again, Suoh's hands gripping his hips hard enough to surely leave bruises for a moment. It's not like Munakata minds, though. Those will be well-hidden by his uniform, so it's not anything he's going to complain about on that front, and the pain isn't all that bad. They've hurt each other far worse before - both in and out of bed - anyway, and it isn't exactly a bad feeling.

Suoh huffs again, but says nothing further on the matter, apparently having given up on convincing Munakata to stop... Which is good, because he's not going to. Once he feels Suoh's getting closer, he only does it even more, rutting back hard and moaning in his own pleasure, as well. Munakata doesn't think he can come again... But his body is telling him he might be wrong. Not right this second, though, and honestly he's more than a bit oversensitive, which is also part of why he wants Suoh to come sooner rather than later.

Thankfully he gets his wish... But Suoh pulls out at the last minute, making Munakata jolt as he feels Suoh's spend land on his back. _Definitely_ showering now. Suoh groans contentedly behind him, leaning down to lick at his back, but Munakata shifts away gently this time. 

"Alright, alright, don't start licking me. Shower. Properly."

Suoh whines a little, but moves back to let Munakata sit up, then kisses lazily at his cheek and throat. Munakata allows this much as he surveys the status of the sheets and winces - they're definitely going to need to be laundered before they sleep on them! Not that that's necessarily a problem, but that means they should get them started while they bathe.

He nudges Suoh off the bed, then stands on his own shaky legs, "Help me with this, would you?" He gestures to the bed, but to his surprise, Suoh leans over and kisses him, soft and sweet.

"You go start the shower, I'll deal with this."

Munakata blinks in surprise, but smiles at Suoh's thoughtfulness and doesn't hesitate to do just that after murmuring a quick thanks. After all, he can feel Suoh's cum sliding down his back, and he doesn't need it getting all over the floor, too! He turns the water on hot, knowing they both prefer it that way, and quickly sets to washing himself up. Ah, it's really everywhere... It's a bit embarrassing, but at the same time, it's not so bad. Now that he can wash it off, anyway. If he had to leave it there much longer he might have gotten rather fidgety and possibly agitated.

He cleans his body first, so when Suoh finally joins him, Munakata just hands him the shampoo and gestures to his own hair. Suoh scoffs, but is also smirking, and does indeed move to wash Munakata's hair for him as silently demanded. It's probably the least he can do, Munakata thinks! Besides, he knows Suoh likes touching him... And this is safer than letting those hands roam freely.

Munakata returns the favour, cleaning Suoh up in return, hands running down his stomach and thighs, not teasing intentionally... But surely teasing all the same. Still, Suoh says nothing for a while, then pauses and snickers. "... This was dumb."

Munakata raises a curious brow. "How so?"

Suoh pins him to the wall, and Munakata twitches when Suoh's hand nudges between his legs. "I'm not gonna let you off the hook that easily. Shouldn't have gotten all clean."

Munakata shivers and sighs, but he can't say he's really surprised. "Then let's just do it in here."

Suoh grins. " _Now_ you're talking."

But he won't be for long. After all, Suoh's fairly good at keeping their mouths occupied. And bodies. And there's better things to do with their time than talk anyway, really. 

They have hours before the sun will set and they should sleep, and Munakata intends on making the most of it.

... At least until the hot water runs out, anyway.


	22. hot & cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their body temperatures, one or the other is sufficient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { day 23 - "kink: ice and hot wax" }

Munakata can't help but hum to himself as he gets a new idea for something to try in bed with Suoh.

It was inspired by the way Domyouji had dropped an ice cube down Hidaka's shirt one day when he wouldn't stop complaining about being hot. Yes, it had certainly been a hot day, but Hidaka's reaction had been quite amusing - the problem was the way Munakata had immediately wondered how Suoh to respond to such a thing. There was a moment where he was agitated with even himself, because _honestly,_ why would he think of that first? But he soon moved past that feeling because it actually _was_ an interesting question: how _would_ Suoh react to it?

So the next time they're in bed, with Suoh clutching at the sheets and writhing below him, Munakata can't quite help himself. He forms an ice cube with his aura and presses it to Suoh's throat - to his surprise, and _delight_ , Suoh gasps and clenches hard around him, making Munakata shudder in pleasure as well. 

Suoh's eyes are wide open, now. He looks more than a little startled. "Wha?"

Munakata tips his head down to kiss him, more to silence him than anything, and trails the ice down along Suoh's chest, over his stomach, relishing in the way he jolts and shudders, clearly trying not to squirm. A curious indulgence indeed; Munakata trails it down even further, watching and blessedly feeling the way Suoh tenses up completely. He's clearly worried that Munakata's going to press it to his cock. 

So of course that's _exactly_ what he does.

It's absolutely worth it - even just a quick pass of it near the tip makes Suoh arch hard, hips bucking and muscles clenching. Munakata clutches harder at his hip to avoid being pushed out of Suoh, though with that tightness around him it might not be possible for that to happen anyway. He'd rather not risk it all the same; it feels too good like this to want to even chance losing it! 

He does pull the ice away soon, though, and Suoh sags in apparent relief. He's panting and twitching lightly as he forces oxygen into his lungs to speak, "What'd... I do... To deserve that, huh?" 

Munakata smirks a bit, letting some of the water drip on Suoh's stomach, reveling in his reactions. "Nothing. I just wanted to see how you'd react. Feels nice when you clench around me like that, you know?" 

Suoh groans in response, and Munakata can't help but chuckle at it, though he does set the ice cube aside for now. Suoh looks like he doesn't quite trust that, but before he can voice any complaints, Munakata starts thrusting again, and any protests Suoh might have voiced die on his lips. 

Munakata fucks him hard and fast, just distracts him completely from the faintly remembered sensation of ice, and of course just as Suoh's likely to have forgotten it... The ice cube presses right up against the tip of his cock again. This time the hiss of his breath is accompanied by his orgasm, muscles clenching as he curls slightly in on himself. Munakata all but purrs out his own release, stroking Suoh through his and still moving until they're both satisfied.

Once Suoh's caught his breath a little, he shoves at Munakata to roll him over onto his back and straddles his hips, glaring down at him, unamused but still flushed. "... S'cold."

"Obviously."

Suoh leans down to bite at Munakata's throat briefly, complaining again, "Your body's already cold, y'know. Don't need more ice on top of it."

Munakata hums noncomittally. "Ah, but you're always so overheated. I was merely thinking that perhaps you might enjoy cooling down a bit." That second half is tinged with sarcasm, and Suoh huffs against his neck, clearly aware of it. 

"Then you can't complain if I get you all hot. Since you're always so cold."

That makes Munakata raise a brow, somewhat amused. "I'm never cold during sex. Your aura always leaks out while you're exerting yourself."

Suoh scoffs at him. "What a joykill. C'mon, lemme try something."

Munakata tilts his head slightly. "If you have something specific in mind, you can certainly try it." He's not exactly concerned with whatever it might be, honestly; he trusts Suoh enough to know that if it was something that might actually hurt him or the like, Suoh would actually ask, and give specifics.

And then he does, just a little, "Might hurt a bit."

Munakata shrugs gently, smirking. "You should know by now that I don't mind a bit of pain." 

Suoh grins in return, but moves to get off of him. "Then, next time." 

So it's something that takes preparation? Or at least something they don't have. He has an idea already, but he won't question it; Suoh can have his little secrets for now. 

Even though they don't actually arrange these sorts of things - or at least not usually - it doesn't take long before Suoh tugs Munakata out of a bar and into a love hotel, then all the way into his lap. Munakata huffs at him, "You know how I feel about these places." He's not particularly fond of love hotels, due to the semi-public nature of them and the fact that anyone could see them coming or going.

Suoh rolls his eyes and bites his neck. "I know. But you'd complain if I took you back to Homra," Munakata promptly scowls at the idea, and Suoh continues, "and Scepter4's too far."

Munakata chuckles, "Then that's just your impatience." He can't say he's surprised by that, though, and judging by the haste which Suoh had grabbed him with, he's probably not particularly focused on the conversation. The way his hand is already working its way under Munakata's pants rather proves that assumption. "Goodness, you're quite eager today, aren't you?"

Suoh bites him again, this time lower on his collarbone, and Munakata tilts his head slightly out of the way to allow it as Suoh tugs at his clothes. "Yeah, I am, so stop talking and start stripping."

"So demanding." But Munakata does stand up, ignoring Suoh's groan of frustration as Munakata leaves his lap, but at least Suoh quickly refocuses on getting Munakata's pants off and out of his way. Only once Munakata's finished undressing does Suoh yank off his own shirt, letting Munakata work on his belt and pants in return.

Once they're naked, Munakata moves to climb back into Suoh's lap, only to be surprised when Suoh shoves him down to the bed instead. "Oh? The way you pulled me into your lap before..."

Suoh shakes his head. "Just wanted to get my hands on you." He leans down, pressing his chest against Munakata's stomach, nipping up his throat to his mouth, then kissing him roughly. Not that Munakata objects! In fact, he's quick to rock his hips up against Suoh, seeking contact and friction, whining quietly into Suoh's mouth when he doesn't find any. 

Thankfully, to remedy that, Suoh lowers one hand between their bodies, reaching immediately to stroke Munakata's cock, not sparing him in the slightest, grip tight and fast. It makes Munakata jump, squirming and moaning against Suoh's mouth. It's not very often that one of them _doesn't_ tease the other in some manner before getting like this, so naturally he hadn't been expecting Suoh to just jump right in like that. Not that he's going to complain, mind. It isn't as though it feels bad or anything. Even if he _is_ a little curious to see what Suoh's got planned.

Once Munakata's nice and hard, panting against Suoh's lips, Suoh pulls back from the kiss and then from Munakata entirely. His eyes rake hungrily over Munakata's body for a moment before he nudges at Munakata's hip, "Roll over."

Obediently, Munakata does so, pausing for a moment when he's on his stomach. Suoh smacks his ass gently - more of a gesture than an actual tease - and Munakata shifts to get to his knees, chest still pressed to the bed, hips now raised. Suoh kisses his lower back, then gets up from the bed for a minute. "Hold still."

Munakata shifts just a little bit to get comfortable, since it seems like Suoh wants him to stay this way, and then settles down again. He does glance over curiously when Suoh returns, but he's quickly foiled in that attempt when Suoh snickers at him just before blindfolding him. "Nu-huh. None of that."

It draws a huff from Munakata, but it's half-amused, half-impatient. "Cruel."

Suoh scoffs at him, "You like it."

Munakata inclines his head in silent agreement, then sways his hips in the air to draw Suoh's attention back to them. This time the hand that smacks his ass is firmer, and it makes Munakata jolt and let out a quiet, pleased sound. Well, at least he knows Suoh's paying attention...!

The familiar sound of the lube bottle being opened makes Munakata stop moving so Suoh's fingers can push into his ass; just one at first, thankfully, since it's been a while since Munakata's bottomed, but another joins soon enough. Even when Suoh's impatient like this, Munakata knows that this is something neither one of them will ever rush too much - sure, some days they'll draw it out like crazy just to tease the other out of their mind, while other days they'll do it as quickly as possible - because there's a difference between the sort of pain they both enjoy and being genuinely unprepared for sex. 

Suoh's fingers stretch and prod at him, nudging his prostate and rubbing it teasingly, other hand just holding his hip to keep him steady. The neglect of Munakata's cock makes him whine, but if Suoh's going to fuck him, then he knows, objectively, that it's better for him to calm back down. Still, having all that pleasure taken away...! Not that having his prostate rubbed over repeatedly doesn't feel good, too, just... He wants more! And, well, he has no issue with telling Suoh that. "Mm... More."

Suoh leans over and bites him on the ass, making him jolt hard even though it - thankfully - wasn't hard enough to leave a mark or anything. Munakata can hear the smirk in his voice. "Now who's the impatient one?"

If he's expecting Munakata to shy away from that, he has another thing coming. "Me. Hurry up. I've wanted you in me since you grabbed me in the first place."

That makes Suoh huff, but Munakata can tell it's because he's trying not to let those words affect him. Though, well, it doesn't seem to work; Suoh pulls away with the next motion and slicks up his cock instead. Munakata can hear him moving even if he can't see him, after all.

"Fine, since you're so eager..." The head of Suoh's cock pushes in slow, and Munakata can tell it's not only for his comfort. Suoh's teasing him, but only barely - probably too hard for him to hold out, himself, at this point. Holding still as best he can until Suoh's further in, Munakata finds himself wondering what Suoh has in store for him. Other than fucking him, that is.

Once Suoh's comfortably inside of him, Munakata takes a few seconds to be certain he's genuinely adjusted to the feeling of it before he rocks his hips back against Suoh's, voice a little breathy when he murmurs, "Go ahead."

Suoh draws out slowly enough that Munakata nearly wants to complain, but he refrains, knowing that's exactly what Suoh's trying for. As if he'd give in so easily! Still, feeling every little motion like that, rubbing against him... He pulls his hips forward to force Suoh out faster, but a hand on his hip quickly prevents him from getting very far. "You really _are_ needy today, huh?"

Munakata nods, not bothering to deny such an accusation. "If you understand that, then stop teasing." 

Suoh snickers, but rather than reply verbally, simply thrusts back in with more force. Munakata gives him a pleased moan as a sort of reward, and Suoh's hand on his hip loosens its grip, then releases him entirely, sliding below him to grip his cock instead. This time Munakata's moan is entirely sincere, and Suoh makes a noise that's half way between amused and distracted. The pleasure of having Munakata clenching around him like this is hard to deny, after all. 

Now that Suoh's been convinced not to tease so much, they settle into a comfortable rhythm; not as harsh as Munakata was expecting, but then again, he's still aware that Suoh's got something planned for him. Eventually the hand on his cock leaves, Suoh's other hand still holding his hips steady, and Munakata whines before he can help himself, missing the pleasure of it already. Suoh hums, "So greedy. Relax."

Munakata huffs quietly at him, but he doesn't object nor complain. He does tense just a little when he hears Suoh's aura flicker to his fingers. Suoh makes a pleased noise because _all_ of Munakata tensed, including his ass, "Nn... But relax, I already told you it shouldn't hurt a lot. You still okay with it?"

Munakata remembers that much, and the question makes him nod. "It's fine, just instinct." As if to prove his point, he relaxes himself back down, though he does also roll his hips back against Suoh's to give him an extra bit of pleasure. "Go ahead." The use of Suoh's aura makes him think his guess was correct... And the hot splash against the dip of his back confirms it, even as he jolts again. It doesn't _hurt_ , no, but it's certainly... A little painful for a brief moment. Just a sting, sort of. Certainly nothing he can't handle. He feels it slide down his spine sluggishly as it cools and hardens, making him shudder, "... Wax?"

Suoh hums in confirmation. "Yeah." It takes a moment before Suoh's nails nudge under one end of it, peeling it up and off of Munakata's skin, which, while an odd sensation, isn't unpleasant in the slightest. "And now I see what you mean."

Munakata tilts his head curiously. "About?"

"How good it feels when you clench up like that around me." Another splash of heated wax hits Munakata between the shoulder blades, earning a loud gasp and, indeed, him squeezing around Suoh like that again, making Suoh moan. 

Suoh had stopped thrusting while he'd been pouring the wax so far, but without any warning he resumes, leaving Munakata feeling pleasantly off-balance. Anticipation of another dollop of wax keeps him on his toes, and yet it seems like the exact moment that he lets his guard slip even slightly is exactly when Suoh drops more onto him. 

It's a nice little nip of pain, as he likes, in amongst Suoh thrusting into him at a now-rougher pace. Certainly nothing to complain about, and as he starts to get closer again, Suoh's hand on his hip even moves down to stroke him again. 

It definitely won't take long with all that stimulation, so Munakata whines, "S-Suoh, close..." 

Suoh groans at him in return, "Good. Come for me."

That hint of an order surprises Munakata - though, looking back, Suoh had been being quite commanding all night - enough that he moans out his orgasm, spilling partially onto his own stomach and chest and definitely on the bed. At least they don't have to worry about doing much cleanup in these places...!

The subsequent clenching of his muscles makes Suoh groan and spill as well, Munakata shuddering as he feels the heat coat his insides. Shower, definitely! He waits a few moments for Suoh to take his last few thrusts to make sure they're both spent, and only once Suoh pulls out does Munakata allow himself to flop to the side. "Mm... Not bad at all." He can feel Suoh's spend in his ass, though, and he knows he shouldn't get too comfortable.

Suoh snorts at him, amused, "I'd say it was better than just 'not bad'." He sits at the edge of the bed and gives Munakata's ass another gentle whack, "C'mon, let's shower and get out of here." 

Munakata groans, for once just wanting to relax and let his lethargy sweep over him, but the reminder that this place is a love hotel gives him the motivation to shake off that feeling and sit up, quick to slide off the bed and turn to go to the bathroom. The fact that the tub is all glass makes him roll his eyes, but he doesn't comment on it as he climbs in and waits for Suoh to turn on the water. It hits him in the back at a soothing temperature, and then just as quickly it's off of him again as Suoh presses up against his back, mouth immediately latching to his throat. "Ah... Don't get distracted, Suoh."

He nods lazily, then presses a kiss to Munakata's cheek, "Mm, I know." His hands come up and nudge Munakata's hair back under the water, and before Munakata can ask what he's doing, he figures out that Suoh's washing his hair. His protests are silenced with the massaging of his scalp; it isn't like he actually needs a full washing, mostly just getting sweat and spend off - and out - of him, but he doesn't mind. It feels nice and relaxing. Once Suoh's done, Munakata returns the favour, and then they both get out and dry off.

Suoh's standing there with a towel on his head and his pants on but not buttoned when he just stops and stares at Munakata. It takes Munakata a moment to realize that yes, Suoh is actually _staring_ , not just glancing over at him, and so he blinks curiously at him. "... Is something the matter?"

Suoh seems like he's going to say something... But then he just shakes his head. "Nah." He leans in close and nips Munakata on the nose, grinning as he pulls away, "Nothing's wrong."

Munakata huffs, not quite believing that, but he allows the matter to drop, "Then stop staring at me."

That earns him a snicker from Suoh, "But you're hot."

Munakata rolls his eyes. "Actually, I believe we've established that I'm cold." But he's smiling slightly, of course, simply playing along. He even leans over... To bite Suoh gently on the nose in return. "Now hurry up. I'm sure your clan is wondering where you've run off to by now."

Suoh looks conflicted for a moment - or at least Munakata thinks he does, it's gone so quickly - but he nods. "Probably. Yours too." 

They finish dressing in relative silence, and only once they're ready to check out does Suoh speak up again. "See you around."

Munakata nods, then chuckles, "Next time don't start a fight. There are easier ways to get my attention."

Suoh leans in and kisses him.

Munakata falls silent, eyes open in surprise. Ah... How unusual of Suoh to properly kiss him when they're not in the bedroom. Yet he only closes his eyes and ever-so-slightly tilts his head to accommodate it. Suoh's lips are warm and slightly chapped against his own, but he doesn't mind it at all. He's being... Surprisingly gentle.

Only once the kiss breaks does Munakata allow his eyes to open and his head to lean away again. Suoh glances away, but speaks up like he hadn't just gone and sprung some genuinely _affectionate_ kiss on Munakata, "Yeah right."

Munakata just smiles at him briefly again before turning for the door. "... Anyway, have a good day."

Suoh nods. "You too."

Seems they're not going to talk about... Whatever that was. Munakata can't help but feel a little disappointed.


	23. dtf (down to fight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payback is sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { day 23 - "new toy" + bonus prompt from an anon on tumblr: "Suoh makes Munakata wear a sex toy (vibrator, anal beads ect) for a day and has the controller then makes a rucus and summons his sword so they have to fight in public. Just something to think about." }

"You're going to make me regret this, I just know it," Munakata groans, frustrated as he fists the sheets beside himself, trying not to squirm. He doesn't want to choke Suoh, after all, even if he might objectively have it coming. "Just know that I will make your life a living hell if you do."

Suoh gives him an "innocent" look from between his legs, lifting his mouth off his cock to talk to him. "Why, I would never."

Munakata glares down at him, the effect ruined somewhat by the flush in his cheeks. "Right. Of course not." The sarcasm in his voice is clear, but Suoh only smiles and returns to sucking at him, fingers still stretching Munakata open.

Suoh's current goal is to make Munakata relax further, hence the pampering. After all, Munakata's going to have a - thankfully not very large - vibrator inside of him all morning. Well, theoretically. He could take it out any time he wants, obviously, and since Suoh's going to keep the remote, he might have to give in at some point... Honestly, how did he even agree to this in the first place, again? And, perhaps more importantly, "What, exactly, are you going to get out of this? Particularly if you _don't_ do anything awful..."

Suoh huffs around him, lifting his head again, "You gonna let me blow you or are you gonna keep asking questions?"

Well, that's a good question itself, isn't it? "... I'll let you, but answer that last question first."

Suoh rolls his eyes. "Knowing that you'll be thinking about me all day, wondering if or when I'm gonna turn it on... Knowing that even though you're at work, you're still letting _me_ get you like that... Knowing you wouldn't let anyone else do this..." He bites at the inside of Munakata's thigh, then laves his tongue over the infliction, "I'll get off on that."

It's a good thing Munakata isn't the type to get embarrassed... Though his cheeks are already flushed with pleasure regardless. Still, he scoffs, "Pervert."

Suoh grins. "Never said I wasn't." Without allowing Munakata time to respond, he wraps his lips around the head of Munakata's cock again, tonguing the slit. Clearly he's had enough of conversation. Munakata can't say he minds the decision.

Suoh's tongue laves the head and presses firmly against the vein on the underside of Munakata's cock as he lowers his head to take more in, making Munakata shiver and clutch at Suoh's hair harder. If there's one thing Suoh's always been amazing at, it's giving head, and while his oral fixation had originally surprised Munakata, he'd quickly learned to embrace it. The pleasure is always overwhelming and Suoh seems to enjoy it too, so it's a win-win situation, really. 

Once Suoh's teeth scrape lightly at the skin, Munakata has to do his best not to thrust up into that hot mouth, a shudder of pleasure working its way through his body. He knows Suoh's going to get him off, but he doesn't know if this is how he intends on doing it, but it seems more and more likely the longer he doesn't pull back. The hand whose fingers aren't working Munakata open comes to stroke the part of Munakata's cock that isn't in his mouth, and the pleasure of that and the fingers inside of him makes Munakata's next tug of Suoh's hair one of warning. "Close..."

Suoh's eyes open, meeting Munakata's, pupils blown with lust as he just sucks harder at Munakata, clearly giving him the go-ahead to come in his mouth. He's never objected to that, but Munakata will never stop warning him. Still, with that non-verbal permission, Munakata doesn't bother holding back anymore, shuddering his release into Suoh's mouth with a pleasured moan.

The vibrator being shoved up into him at the same time makes him jump, but thankfully Suoh had already pulled his mouth back to just the tip of his cock.

Right. _That_. It makes him tremble, oversensitive, but he won't complain; he'd agreed to this, and while he certainly knows he could change his mind at any point... Perhaps he can admit he's just a little curious.

Munakata shifts his hips just a little as Suoh fidgets the toy around inside of him, glad it's only a small one. If he's going to have it in for a while, then... He sighs. Suoh hums at him. "Can change your mind..."

Munakata shakes his head and tugs gently on Suoh's jaw once he's finished, drawing him up to kiss him. "It's fine."

He already knows he'll regret saying that. 

\- - - - -

It's hard to manage even the first hour of work. 

Suoh doesn't turn it on, and Munakata's not entirely sure whether he's grateful or not for that - just as Suoh had predicted, it keeps him on edge. He knows he shouldn't leave it in all day, so the plan is to take it out at lunch, but he really can't see Suoh behaving himself even that long.

So, mostly, he's feeling rather suspicious by the time an hour and a half has passed. On the other hand, though, he's thankful, because of course it would be... Rather inconvenient if Suoh abruptly turned it on while he was talking to one of his clansmen or something. Suoh wasn't wrong: it's certainly keeping him on edge!

Two hours in, and he suddenly understands why Suoh hasn't done anything so far.

A call comes in.

Homra's downtown, causing trouble.

Suoh's Sword of Damocles has appeared.

Munakata's going to absolutely _murder_ him. Of course he knows damn well what Suoh's going to do, which is wait until Munakata's down there and then turn it on. Maybe he should just take the damn thing out now. Maybe _beat Suoh to death_ with it. 

As he's headed to the bathroom while everyone gets ready to mobilize, his phone buzzes in his pocket. He's not surprised when it's a text from Suoh.

_[Promise I won't turn it on in front of your clansmen.]_

That gives Munakata pause. Of course he already figured Suoh wasn't actually fighting anyone or anything, was simply luring him out, but seriously! There are better ways of getting him alone! He has a vibrator in his ass, it's not like he was assuming he'd be able to work properly all morning anyway! A simple call would have been sufficient, or even a text!

Still... He sighs to himself before typing back, _[If you're lying about that, I will honestly stab you.]_

Suoh responds quickly, and Munakata can only hope that Suoh isn't anywhere near the rest of Homra, _[I know. Promise.]_

Choosing to trust Suoh for now, Munakata sighs and heads for the vans instead, allowing himself to be mobilized along with the rest of his clansmen. If Suoh's not going to turn it on in front of anyone, then surely his goal is just to get Munakata alone... But are they going to fight first? They basically have to now, don't they? Well, yes; it wouldn't exactly be normal for them to just wander off alone together and not return for a while. Meaning that no matter what, this is going to be tedious.

Then again, that's not really a surprise when it comes to Suoh, is it?

He must look somewhat agitated, because Fushimi glances almost-curiously over at him, but in the end he doesn't ask nor comment.

It doesn't take them long to arrive, thankfully, and almost the second Munakata's out of the truck he's lunging at Suoh, who had resumed causing havoc. It seems like his clan is actually fighting some gang or something, but Munakata knows it's well below Suoh's power level and thus he doesn't actually need to be here. Surely Homra must be aware of that as well, but they don't seem to care. 

Kusanagi _does_ glance over... But then he just turns back to the clash between their clans. Munakata wonders if Kusanagi knows about the relationship between Suoh and Munakata, but decides it's probably better not to think about that.

Besides, the moment he and Suoh are off, Munakata chasing Suoh to some degree while they both make it look like they're just fighting normally, Munakata feels the vibrator start up. It's low, thankfully - weak enough right now that he can ignore it for the most part - but he knows it won't stay that way for long. He shoots a warning glare at Suoh, then just lunges all the harder at him. 

They fight around the city for a while, Munakata finding it easier to ignore the vibrations as his body adjusts to the sensations of it, grateful for the fact that they're moving well away from their clansmen. Not to mention scaring most civilians off, so the streets are quieter when Munakata suddenly lunges for a more serious shove. He's not intending on hurting Suoh, mind, just... Shoving him around a little. Stop teasing!

Suoh allows himself to be shoved back with the pressure of their auras pushing together, but then just hooks an arm around Munakata's waist and spins him into an alley. Without further warning, and before Munakata can do more than hiss at him a bit, the vibrator is turned _way_ up, and Munakata's words are stolen from him in an incoherent gasp. 

Suoh grins, pinning him to the wall and rubbing immediately up against him. "Hey."

Munakata hisses, but... It's rather difficult to talk with the toy vibrating away inside of him. "I'm g-going to kill you, Suoh-- _ah_ \--" 

Suoh snickers, "Well that's not very nice." He presses a teasing kiss to Munakata's cheek, hand sliding down his back, then around his hip to grope his cock through his clothes, making Munakata moan, "Besides, seems like you're enjoying this to me."

Munakata bites Suoh's lips hard in retaliation. He knows he shouldn't leave such an obvious mark, but Suoh can always just say he got punched in the mouth. At this rate, he might. "Obviously!" As if he could _not_ get hard with a vibrator going right up against his prostate! 

Suoh just looks amused, still rubbing Munakata's cock through his pants, "Well, good. Gotta make this quick."

Their Swords are still summoned, Munakata knows - they should undo that, but then it would imply they weren't fighting anymore, so their clansmen would assume they were coming back... Munakata hates this. Except not really; it's more that it's inconvenient than anything. "H-hurry up, then."

Suoh's hand immediately starts on his belt, so Munakata does the same in return, both of them working quickly, though Munakata's hands are trembling. Since this is a time-sensitive venture, Munakata doesn't expect that they'll have time for more than hand-jobs, and he certainly isn't going to lay down, so either Suoh sucks him off and gets nothing in return, or they're using hands.

Suoh seems to be aware of that, because he only tugs Munakata's pants down to his knees, then the same to his boxers, hand immediately returning to stroke him. He hasn't turned the vibrator down, and at this point Munakata's pretty sure he's not going to, which makes him squirm - not only in pleasure, but also because he gets the feeling he's going to come embarrassingly quickly.

At the very least, he tugs Suoh's clothes out of the way as well, moaning at the pleasure as they bump against each other. Munakata's forehead drops to Suoh's shoulder, panting against his throat as the vibrator whirs inside of him, then jolting as Suoh's fingers lace with his and their hands take both of their cocks into their grip. The friction and the heat between them makes them both shudder, and Munakata does his best to keep his hand moving in pace with Suoh's, even though it's difficult to focus on that. 

"S-Suoh." If he doesn't want Munakata coming on him, now would be the chance to pull away. Suoh doesn't, of course, just tilts his head and kisses Munakata's throat, tongue trailing along the skin and teeth nipping up under his jaw. Munakata huffs, wanting to warn Suoh not to leave a mark, but then Suoh's hand abruptly picks up it's pace and instead of a complaint, only a loud moan comes as he shudders out his orgasm.

Their hands keep moving, both to wring Munakata's pleasure from him and to help Suoh get off too, but after a moment Munakata has to pull his hand free and reach back between his own legs to get the vibrator out. Oversensitive, and Suoh hadn't turned it off! Suoh groans, frustrated at the loss of friction, biting harder at Munakata's throat even as his own hand keeps working. "Munakata..."

Munakata shudders as he pulls the toy out, ignoring Suoh's complaints for the moment as he reaches into Suoh's coat pocket and turns the vibrator off, then tucks it in a little pouch and sets that in Suoh's pocket, kissing him on the cheek as he does. 

Suoh gives him a mildly confused look.

Munakata just smiles. "Thanks. That was nicer than expected."

"Wha... Hey--" Suoh seems to clue in that Munakata's not going to return to stroking him, because he whines a little, "Don't be like that."

That earns him a roll of Munakata's eyes, then a wicked smirk, "I thought you said you could get off on just the thought of what it was like for me all day? I even gave you a visual and some help. Surely you can't complain."

Suoh groans louder, free hand catching Munakata's hip to drag him close. "Aw, c'mon..." He kisses at Munakata's throat, and Munakata tilts his head back willingly, but doesn't move to touch on Suoh at all in return. "Munakata..."

Munakata supposes he might be being a tad cruel... But, well, what had Suoh expected? He made Munakata fight him with a toy in his ass, of course he's not going to just let that slide! Suoh's mouth on his throat moves up to kiss him properly on the lips instead, firm and desperate. Munakata sighs against Suoh's mouth, returning the kiss lazily and making Suoh growl, impatient and wanting.

Munakata allows his hand to skim down Suoh's stomach, but stops before touching his cock, abruptly pushing off the wall to spin them and pin Suoh there instead. Suoh groans even as he looks optimistic, and Munakata chuckles quietly. "Say please and I'll consider it."

Suoh's expression shows that he's warring with himself over it, but after a moment, "... Please?"

Munakata leans in to kiss him again... Only to stop just short of their lips pressing together. His own clothes have been tugged back into place, and before Suoh can fully react, he hums, "Nope," and then he's gone, aura teleporting him up onto the roof of the building and pushing him to keep running, de-summoning his Sword and returning to his clansmen. He knows Suoh will be all huffy later, but as far as Munakata's concerned, he brought it on himself, so he can finish it himself.

Suoh's anguished groan rings in Munakata's ears. Maybe _he'll_ get off on _that_.

... He can't help but feel like he should have kept the toy, though. It might come in handy some other time.

Ah well. He can always get it later. He's fairly certain Suoh isn't going to let him get away with this, after all; it's probably only a matter of time before he comes to get revenge.

Munakata's looking forward to it.


End file.
